Love Vs Desire
by Black Roses666
Summary: There is Light, there is Darkness. There is Hope, there is Despair. There is Courage, there is Fear. There is Life, there is Death. And if there is Love, there will always be Desire...who will win the war? Full Sum. Inside HieiOC HieixOC
1. Prologue

**Love vs. Desire**

**Author: Black Roses666**

**Show: Yu Yu Hakusho/Yuu Yuu Hakusho**

**Pairing: Hiei x OC**

**Rating: T, will go higher for future events.**

**Summary:** There is Light, there is Darkness; there is Hope, there is Despair; there is Courage, there is Fear; there is Life, there is Death; and if there is Love, there will always be Desire...who will win the war? Immortality is a curse and only in his dreams can he undo the spell that would destroy all mankind. Good and evil collide, and when love is no longer the strongest feeling, how can two demons end this million year war?

**Black Roses666: Heya there! This is my first YYH fic and I hope you guys enjoy it. I acknowledge those who review my stories and I will put reviewer replies, no matter how long it may be. Please review because I want to see your opinions on every chapter. Thank you!**

**Note: Please look at my profile for my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho/Yuu Yuu Hakusho. I only own my OCs, and my plotline.**

**-O-O-O-**

**Prologue**

**-O-O-O-**

"_Have you ever heard of a war that lasted for millions of years? A war that started ever since life began? Have you known of a war that is taking place, even today? Impossible, yes it is, but I know one such war. Yes, I know who participates in as well…_

"_All of us take part in this battle. That's right, you, me, your friends, every one of us, humans and demons alike. Name one person, and he or she is a part of this war; even a newborn baby who has only been on earth for merely a second is already taking part. That is how much of an impact this war can be._

"_It is a war fought by all living things. It is a war that shall never cease until the apocalypse comes and destroys everything into nothing. Every second, a tear is shed because of the war. Someone is probably crying over a loss at this very moment._

"_Not even the strongest warrior could survive this war. He, too, would die in vain, not able to stop it. Not even you would get close._

"_The war I am talking about is the war between two enemies…two enemies sworn to fight until the very end, two enemies destined to fight until the apocalypse came._

"_It is the war between Love, and Desire…_

"_Love is said to be the strongest feeling in the world; yet, it will be overcome by one's Desire for another, which will be taken over by Love, only to fall from the power of Desire once again._

"_It is a never ending cycle of sadness, not to mention anger, frustration, and many more. Many have already committed suicide. There won't be a day anytime soon that this war would end._

"_For the millions of years that have passed, not even a handful of people have come through this war, and accepted the consequences. The shall forever be named the strongest people in the world, but nowadays, I know of no one who can even come close. I can understand, for Desire is stronger than ever…_

"_The reason for this is rather simple…Desire has become a demon, and transfers from body to body, swallowing the emotions of many weak minded unfortunates. Desire feeds off all positive feelings, devours them, leaving their vessels as a cold, empty shell that would soon be thrown away, most likely over a building._

"_Desire has turned Love into a death zone, and Desire had just turned immortality into a curse. Those who are immortal shall live with the pains of Desire forever._

"_Desire shall everlastingly roam around the world, and Love is growing weak…_

"_The problem is…much to my dismay…_

"_Desire is me…_

"_Can you win the war?"_

**-O-O-O-**

"Hiei, wake up, Hiei!" a red haired male shouted, shaking a certain fire demon who slept in one of the many tree branches around the park.

"Wha…what…?" Hiei muttered, rubbing his eyes open.

"Geez…for a guy we rarely talks to us, answer me, what does it take to wake you up?" Kurama asked, relaxing on the tree trunk; his emerald eyes locking on Hiei's crimson ones.

"Hn…I was in the middle of a dream, fox. What do you want? If you just want to talk, then leave me the hell alone…"

"Koenma's calling us. Looks like we've got another mission…"

"Hn…"

Both jumped down, where they met both Kuwabara and Yusuke, waiting for them. With that, they headed to Genkai's temple where Koenma promised to meet them.

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: Sorry guys, but this is only the prologue. Prologues are meant to be short. Please review k? Thank you!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 1: Bloody Innocence**


	2. 01: Bloody Innocence

**Black Roses666: Heya guys! Wow, five reviews for the first chapter. Hurrah! Here's the update!**

**Khiro Arishima: **Thank you for reviewing!

**Mina the Mischevious: **Well, here ya go. Hot, fresh, and served on a silver platter!

**Porpoisedreamer246: **Thanks for the review!

**Lil'rockgirl: **Well, it's sometimes better to update slow.

**Pyro Hiei's-gothshadowdragonofhell: **Thankies!

**Disclaimer: I do not; I will not; I did not ever own YYH.**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 1: Bloody Innocence**

**-O-O-O-**

The sun shone brightly in the Ningenkai sky as the train took off with no knowledge that there are a few demons on board. Hiei smirked at the fact that he received a lot of stares from the humans, and heard one person call him a 'goth'. Because he didn't know what the word meant, he allowed it to pass.

As they sat on one of the train's compartments, Kurama decided to let out the question.

"So…what were you dreaming about, Hiei…?"

All eyes were on the raven haired fire demon, who tried his best to ignore them, but due to Kuwabara's consistent poking, he let it out.

"This girl was telling me about a war that lasted for over a million years…"

He closed his eyes, ready to smirk if they end up saying something like, 'oh, wow, so you are destined to end this war!' or something else like that.

"Oooohhhh…was it a pretty girl?" Yusuke joked.

Hiei was NOT expecting THAT.

"Hn…" was all that came out, alongside his famous glare. _'Stupid ningen…'_

"Come on, Hiei! How did she look like?" Kuwabara nudged the goth beside him, giving him a very annoying, ugly, but obviously teasing look.

What he got was a very, very, _very_ hard smack on his head. You could clearly see the big bump forming.

"Go on, Hiei…" Kurama chuckled before Hiei could summon up his dragon and kill the orange haired one, only to be followed by a stream of curses.

The fire apparition let out a low growl full of exasperation, but he knew that he lost the battle and he sighed.

"All I remember is that she has pale skin, crimson eyes, and red hair that gradually turns to black."

"Sounds like your type, Hiei. Is that your 'dream girl'?" Yusuke teased, holding back his laughter.

"HELL no…" Hiei glared.

"Well, we're here. Let's go, shall we?" Kurama smiled, not phased even a single bit of the Jaganshi's defiant stare.

"All right, I'm coming Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara jumped and made his way out. Both Kurama and Yusuke simply laughed when Hiei started muttering numerous curses under his breath in two…sorry, three…no four…ah, there, FIVE languages!

**-O-O-O-**

"Hey Genkai, hi Koenma, what's up?" Yusuke smiled, taking a seat, to be followed by the other three Spirit Detectives.

The two just sat there, serious looks attached to their faces. It was scary, especially the sinister aura around the house. Hiei frowned and scanned the area.

'_I can feel a lot of ki in here…'_ he thought, but then decided to listen first to the meeting. He was prepared anyhow, with his hand on the handle of his trusty kantana.

"The four of you know perfectly well that a demon killing a human is a grave crime, correct…?" Koenma started. (A/N: Koenma is in his teenage form)

"Yeah…"

"Well, one demon killed a lot of humans around a week ago-"

"And you want us to capture him and bring him to you for judging, right?" Yusuke interrupted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; his gaze shifting from Genkai to Koenma.

"No…we have already captured _her_…but there's a little problem in killing…"

"She's an extremely powerful demon?" Yusuke asked, raising an interested brow.

"No…"

"She can hypnotize others not to attack?" Kurama crossed his arms.

"No…"

"She can kill with a blink of an eye?" Yusuke tilted his head.

"No…"

"Let me guess…she's immortal…" Hiei smirked, tightening his grip around the blade.

"Yes…" (A/N: Don't worry, she ain't a Mary Sue. Just look at the summary. "Immortality is a curse")

"WHAT!"

Koenma sighed and looked at Genkai, his eyes pleading for help. Hiei was still uncomfortable though, he can feel the aura growing stronger and stronger.

'_Odd…why aren't Kuwabara or Kurama sensing this strong energy?' _he pondered, but continued listening on to Genkai's lecture.

"Her name is Dai, a dark kitsune. In her family, she was the chosen child to contain the bloodline of total immortality. Her blood is longed for by many humans, and just like Yukina, she gets kidnapped numerous times by gangsters."

With that, she took out four pictured, each showing a different side of a girl. At the sight of the pictures, Hiei's eyes widened.

"That's the girl in my dream!" he shouted, causing all eyes to be on him. He couldn't care. His eyes averted from picture to picture, and he was sure.

"No way…" Yusuke grabbed one of the pictures.

The girl had pale skin, crimson eyes, and bright red hair that gradually turns into black as it reaches just above her waist. She wore a red sleeveless top and a flowing black skirt with two slits on either side. She was barefoot, with black bandages around the center of her feet, her hands, and oddly enough, her neck.

"Well…Hiei did describe her this way…" Kurama commented.

"You know…I thought she would be pretty, but not _this_ pretty…" Kuwabara muttered under his breath. (A/N: Oh, come one…he'll fall for anyone…)

"Coincidence…?" Koenma shrugged.

"I _don't_ believe in coincidences…she must've infiltrated my dreams somehow…"

"You said that she told you about a million year war. What has that got to do with what we are doing right now?" Kurama chuckled.

'_I do not know, fox, but I WILL find out…'_

**-O-O-O-**

"Well, anyways, this girl killed twenty henchmen and the boss himself. According to my sources, she finished her job in less than a minute. We suspected that they captured her for her blood so that they may be immortal, but this man was a normal gentleman who found her stranded in the park." Koenma continued.

"What could that person have done to tick off such a wonderful maiden such as her?" Kuwabara wondered out loud, doing his usual thinking pose.

"_That_ is what we need to know. We simply need to know the reason _why_ she killed all those humans so that we may know what she could do for us." The brunette sighed.

"So you're saying we have to interrogate her…is that correct?" Kurama inquired.

"Hey, you have _how many_ thugs working for you, pacifier breath, so why do you have to call out the heavy artillery?" Yusuke asked, obviously being his impatient self. He was beginning to find this as a complete waste of his time.

"She won't talk…" Genkai stepped in, "we tried many ways to interrogate her, but we couldn't get even a sound. We tried torturing, but she didn't even whimper; we tried hurting her, but she didn't even flinch; we tried scratching her but the wounds heal as soon as they were inflicted; one of our demons even stabbed her out of frustration, and he is now back in Rekai, in a straight jacket. It appears that Dai has the ability to make anyone lose their mind with simple eye contact."

"Wow…she must be as stubborn as Hiei…" Kuwabara chuckled; earning a punch from the person he was talking about and flew ten feet away.

"Yes, well, I'll be accompanying you guys just in case. We simply cannot afford you guys losing your brains." Koenma stood and signaled the four to follow him. "Though I think Kuwabara had already lost his..." he added under his breath.

**-O-O-O-**

As they ventured down the halls, Hiei could feel the aura growing and growing. It was suffocating him. He coughed out for air, wondering why Kurama and Kuwabara aren't sensing the energy.

"Hiei…?" Kurama asked, his eyes showing worry for the little fire demon.

Suddenly, the aura around him went away.

"What the…didn't you sense that powerful ki just a while ago. It was suffocating!" the raven haired demon shouted, taking a deep breath afterwards.

Kurama looked at Koenma, who simply shrugged.

"No, Hiei, we didn't…"

Hiei glared and regained his composure. _'But that aura was too powerful for anyone to let pass…'_

They continued their journey, Hiei's hand on his kantana, in case of anything that may happen.

**-O-O-O-**

At long last, they arrived outside a room with a sign on the door saying 'do not make eye contact'.

Koenma slowly slid the door open, and a bit of light peeked through. Once it was fully opened, all stepped inside. There, on the bed, was a girl, exactly how she looked in the picture, curled up on the futon, sleeping.

"Dai…?" Koenma called, staying a safe distance from her.

The female opened an eye, revealing the crimson pools underneath, and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, scanning through the five men in the room.

"Good luck guys…" Koenma leaned against the wall.

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: and the first chapter is done. Please review, k? Thank you!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 2: Interrogation**


	3. 02: Interrogation

**Black Roses666: Well, here's the next chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy. There will be a bit of humor here…**

**Poppy:** That sounded green in oh-so many ways…but thanks anyways!

**Pyro Hiei's-gothshadowdragonofhell: **HERE'S THE UPDATE OKAY THANKS!

**Dany467: **O.O patience and kindness are good virtues…

**Mina the Mischevious: **Thanks a lot!

**YamiKitsuneKami: **Haha, oh well.

**Lil'rockgirl: **Mwahaha! You shall see in the future!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH…happy?  
**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 2: Interrogation**

**-O-O-O-**

"So…how will we do this…?" Kurama asked, stunning everyone with him. They were all still inside the room, Dai staring at them, completely oblivious to what the opposing one is thinking.

"Well, we each have a plan in mind…let's do this one by one…" Kuwabara answered. Hiei let out an inner panic to see that Kuwabara was actually using his brain for once.

"Good idea…let me go first…" Yusuke smiled the 'I'm-not-gonna-hurt-you-much' way and walked over to the girl.

"Hey…" he started, squatting down, eye level to her. "Don't get too cocky just 'coz you're immortal. We only need to know why you killed all those humans…

Silence…

"Hello…? Do you have a brain in there? You have a mouth, why don't you use it?"

Silence…

"Well, looks like I'll have to use force…." Yusuke sighed. "Listen, I _tried_ to be reasonable with you. Quit being so darn stubborn and talk!" he punched the girl.

Silence…the girl was sent to the wall. She crashed it, but didn't even whimper anything. She sat back to her normal position, a glare forming in her eyes.

"Yusuke, don't look at her eyes!" Koenma warned.

The raven haired boy looked up at the roof and backed away from the girl. They all sighed in relief when her glare subsided.

**-O-O-O-**

"Okay, so hitting won't work…but I bet a few flirts would…" Kuwabara said softly, going towards Dai and kneeling in front of her.

"Hello there…" he began, "you're such a pretty face. Why would a beautiful maiden such as you kill a man?"

Silence…

"Come on, you can tell us…" Kuwabara continued, but if you look closely, you could see a vein on his head.

Silence…

"Dammit, you're so stubborn!" Kuwabara suddenly shouted, standing up and walking back to his group of friends.

Kurama sighed. "Looks like it's my turn…

**-O-O-O-**

He approached the female, not showing even the slightest bit of fear, and keeping to his calm self. He sat in front of her, fixing a loose lock of his red hair behind his ear.

"Hey there…sorry about the two; they're ningens, and you know how ningens are. Always impatient…anyways, we need to know why you killed all those humans a few days ago…"

Silence…

"Come on, it will benefit the both of us if you answer…you'll be out of here, and we'll be back to our normal lives…"

Silence…

"Well…" Kurama sighed, standing up, "I tried…"

All eyes went to the last person, Hiei, who crossed his arms the whole time. He glared at all four and let out a low growl of impatience. He walked to the girl, thinking of a strategy.

**-O-O-O-**

"Okay…" his tone had clear annoyance within it, "you don't need to talk to me, but just at least recall what happened to you before you killed all those ningens…"

**Nice to see you alive and well, Hiei…**

The voice came to Hiei's mind. The raven haired demon blinked at Dai. She didn't even move her lips. This meant one thing to him…she was speaking to him telepathically.

"How did you know my name…?"

**I infiltrated your thoughts when you were asleep, remember?**

"Hn…so answer my question…"

**I already did…**

"I didn't mean that question. I meant the other one…"

**Awww, did the notorious Hiei forget his little dream?**

"For a girl who doesn't talk…you sure have some guts to fire back at me like that…"

**Hardiharhar…oh, and can you tell that Koenma person to PLEASE get that pacifier out of his mouth? It's utterly disturbing…**

"Hn…and waste my voice? Tell him yourself…"

**I can't…**

"And why is that…?"

**I'm mute…**

"Ah…wait…what! Why didn't you tell us?"

**Um…because I'm mute…?**

"Then why didn't you talk to them telepathically, like what you're doing now?"

**Because for some unexplainable reason which I know that you couldn't care less about, I am only able to communicate with those that have the Jagan eye; and you, my little Jaganshi, have one behind that sash.**

"Great, so I'm stuck with talking to you…"

**Yeah, duh…**

"Quit that…it's annoying…"

**Ugh…_you're_ annoying, acting all high and mighty when you can't even beat a sorry ningen named Yusuke Urameshi!**

"Oh, shut up!"

**How can I shut up if my mouth isn't even open?**

"Stop being so cocky just because you're immortal…"

**Oh, fuck off…**

"What did you say!"  
**I didn't _say_ anything!**

"Stop it with the mind games you cocky dobe…"

**Quit being such an ass you gothic no-brainer…**

"Bloody slut!"

**Stupid freak!**

Both are now standing, appearing to be the same height. They glared daggers at each other, their crimson eyes locked.

Just then, Hiei realized his mistake. He was making eye contact with her! Before her was to look away, he started to feel drowsy. He stumbled, and right before he fell asleep, he felt a strong pang of energy, and he saw Dai's eyes soften into sadness.

"HIEI!"

**-O-O-O-**

'_Where the hell am I…?'_ Hiei thought, wandering the dark hall. Torches lit up every two steps he took, leading him somewhere.

At last, after a while of walking in confusion, he entered what seems to be a vast, but very beautiful forest. It was just around the park, but it didn't matter, for at the center of his view was a very familiar girl, lying on the grass, weak.

'_This is…Dai…'_

He sensed her spirit energy faltering. He could see that she had fainted. Even in her immortality, she can still feel pain.

A man suddenly ran to her. He had short, messy, black hair and a black trench coat. He was a normal ningen. He picked her up bridal style in his arms. Dai opened her eyes and looked up at the man.

"Thank you for saving me…" she said, placing her hand to his cheek and falling back asleep.

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei looked at his surroundings. He must've teleported somewhere else for he was standing in yet, another grassy field, but this was smaller. It was like a garden. There, he saw Dai and the man from the previous vision. He was kneeling in front of her.

"Dai, I know we are very different, I know that I am a human and you are a demon…but…will you be by my side as my wife?"

'_What the hell is this…?'_

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei opened his eyes again to find himself in a room. In front of him was Dai, pressing her ear onto the wall. He wondered for a moment on why she would do something like that until he heard it himself.

"Dai is such a beautiful lady, don't you think? Other than that, she's immortal! Imagine, living for thousands of years? I cannot wait till we unite. I love her powers. They amaze me even until now!"

Dai started to cry. She took a few steps away from the wall, turned, and ran away, out of the door and through the halls.

**-O-O-O-**

**Had a good dream?**

Hiei's eyes fluttered open. First he saw darkness, and then a small light of a candle flame came into view, then finally, the face of the girl with blood like hair.

"What…?"

**I put you to sleep and fought off your companions…or would you prefer me calling them friends…?**

"Oh…wait…what!"

**Don't worry…they aren't dead. They are outside, waiting to attack if they sense me using my spirit energy…**

"So _you_ put me to sleep and made me that dream?"

**You wanted answers, and I gave it to you the best I could.**

"Those were answers?"

**Sigh; please use your brain Hiei. I'm sick of using mine…**

"I just woke up. Do you expect me to be a smart-ass?"

…

"Dai…?"

**I'm tired, Hiei. Get out of the futon. I need to sleep…**

"Whatever…"

The fire demon stood up and walked out of the room, making sure the female closed her eyes before closing the door.

**-O-O-O-**

He let an arrogant "hn" escape his lips as he was being mauled over by his friends.

"Hiei, you're alive!" "Do you still have your brain attached?" "Did she give you some sort of a nightmare?" "Did she tell you anything?" "Was she really cute close up?" "Is Kuwabara pissing you off?" "Why's your hair all spiky?" "What is it with you and black?" "How'd you get the awesome highlights?"

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!" Hiei fumed, distributing glares all around. They all laughed.

"Yup…we still got Hiei…" Koenma chuckled, trying not to make it too obvious to the black haired one.

To the brunette's luck, Hiei was focusing outside the window.

"I'm going to talk to her again tomorrow…_alone_…" he emphasized the word 'alone' the moment he saw the others trying to butt in to his business.

With that, Hiei disappeared into a black blur going who-knows-where, leaving the others in front of her room.

**-O-O-O-**

"Hiei's okay, but what the hell did that girl do to him?" Yusuke inquired, crossing his arms, a questioning brow raised.

"I don't know…but don't you think she was sort of…protective over Hiei?" Kurama added, looking up in thought.

"You're right, Kurama…Hiei _did_ say something though of seeing her in a dream…" Koenma leaned against the wall and looked down.

Kuwabara couldn't add anything else so he remained quiet as they all remembered what happened…

**-O-O-O-**

_After Hiei's argument with the girl, who seemed to be fighting him mentally or telepathically, both made deadly eye contact. Koenma was worried on what the heck she would do to him. Hiei stumbled, not being able to find any strength on his legs and fell forward._

_They all shouted his name, stepping forward as a reflex or as a preparation to rush to his side. Their eyes widened as Dai caught him in his fall, staring at him as if she knew him from sometime before._

"_What did you do to him!" Yusuke shouted, glaring lightning at her._

_She looked up at him and frowned. All backed up against the wall, when they saw her glow with spirit energy._

_She laid Hiei on the futon and sat on the chair nearby. They stared at her as her ki formed into a kunai, and she threw it at Koenma with perfect accuracy. The kunai zipped through the air and caught Koenma's pacifier, taking it out of his mouth almost instantly._

_With that, she made for kunais and held them between her fingers as she pointed at the door. All did not hesitate to leave, only to feel guilt for leaving Hiei behind._

**-O-O-O-**

"She's dangerous, I mean, she managed to get the pacifier out of Koenma's mouth!" Kuwabara yelled, looking as if all hope was lost.

The rest nodded in agreement.

"Well, whatever she did to Hiei, we should be thankful that he's all right." Kurama smiled.

"Right…"

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And so forth ends this installment. Please review and make my day!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Chapter 3: To Dream or Not to Dream**


	4. 03: To Dream or Not to Dream

**Black Roses666: Wow, 21 reviews already? I was expecting along the lines of 15 O.o oh well! Thank you guys SO much!**

**Dany467: **Thankies!

**Lil'rockgirl: **As I have said before, it shall be revealed to you soon.

**Forrbidden Fire: **Thanks for the compliment, but I'm only 13 so my writing isn't that perfect…

**Icedragongurl16: **thanks for dropping the review!

**WhiteStarburst: **A-ri-ga-to-yo -za-i-masu!

**Mina the Mischevious: **O.o Hiei, I'm scared. Save me…

**Sunshine14586: **Well sorry but I thought you were a little 'sun shine' XD

**Nightmare rose: **Yeah, sure, here ya go!

**YamiKitsuneKami: **Well, here ya go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. If I did, then there would be no YYH because I could never think of something like that, but since YYH exists, therefore I do not own it XD**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 3: To Dream or Not to Dream**

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei didn't feel like sleeping that night. He didn't want to doze off into a deep slumber, especially after figuring out that Dai has the ability to simply infiltrate his dreams. The lights were all shut off, but he sat there, on the tree branch, watching over his younger sister, Yukina, in secret.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara have already left back to their home. Hiei was left in Genkai's temple to help interrogate her, and to defend those inside in case Dai formulates an escape plan.

A cold breeze swept by, almost making Hiei shiver. His eyes began to feel heavy as they started to close. He fought and fought the sudden urge to sleep. He can't sleep, not now.

He felt a strong amount of ki surrounding him, and it sang some sort of a lullaby. It made him relaxed…a bit _too_ much…

'_No…I can't give in…this power…'_

But it was too late; his willpower was no match against the opposing ki. The power made his body disobey his mind and started to make Hiei sleepier and sleepier as every second passed. Al last, he couldn't fight it any longer. He gave in a fell into a deep slumber.

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei felt his eyes open, but he couldn't see anything at all. Gravity seemed to hate him as he tried to stand up, but he felt heavy. His skin brushed against something soft, but prickly, almost tickling the fire demon.

He could feel the ground growing something beneath him. As they grew, he started to become lighter, and finally, he recognized what he was on top of.

'_Grass…? Did I fall from the tree…?'_

He stood from his place and narrowed his eyes, hoping to adjust to the darkness as quick as possible.

'_Dammit…why is it so damn dark…this is unusual…unless this is…oh no…I'm dreaming…'_

Just then, torches lit up everywhere. Hiei almost stumbled but managed to keep his cool as he blinked his eyes, adjusting now to the light.

"Hiei…"

His head snapped towards the voice, recognizing the high, feminine tone in such a quick speed, you would think of it as a reflex. He let out a low growl to see that at the center of the garden was a stone tablet, and there, sat a girl with blood like hair. Now he definitely knew it was a dream, since she is able to speak.

"Dai…"

The girl stared at him for a moment, taking in his appearance, before looking down.

"It's really true…you do look like him…"

"Look like who…?" Hiei crossed his arms, his famous impassive look on his face.

"The man who I killed…"

Hiei let an arrogant "hn" escape his lips as his eyes looked around the garden.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning his head to the side, he almost jumped at the sight of Dai standing next to him without him even sensing it. Looking back at the stone tablet, he found that no one was there.

'_She's fast…'_

"You think so…?"

Hiei looked at her with a raised brow.

"Oh great, now you can read my mind…"

"I'm controlling your dream, remember?"

He growled once again, "what ever happened to my free will…?"

"Okay, we're not getting anywhere with this!"

"Hn…about time you realized it…"

"Listen to me, whatever you do, stay away from me from sunrise to sunset."

"…huh…"

"…please…?"

Hiei raised a brow, "Here's a better proposal: I never see you again, and you stop infiltrating my dreams."

"Please cooperate with me, Hiei…I need your help…"

"You seem fine to me…I mean, you _are_ immortal…"

He received a punch in the gut. He coughed for a while before glaring at her, regaining his composure faster than you can say "hah".

"What was _that_ for!" he demanded, grabbing her by the throat, forcing her to place a hand to his wrist as an impulse.

"Do you think, for even one second, I enjoy being immortal!" she fired back, practically squeezing the life out of Hiei's wrist. He let her go, and was fully prepared to fire back with yet another witty comeback when he stopped to block another punch from the girl.

"Being immortal took away my ability to speak! Being immortal took away my ability to trust! All immortality did to me was give me a power I don't need! It gave me an inner demon I don't want!" she shouted, glaring at him with flames burning in her crimson eyes.

"Let me guess…Desire, right?" (Refer to the Prologue)

Hiei let out a haughty smirk when Dai stopped placing pressure on her fist and looked away. He even let out a rude chuckle when he caught her wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's not funny…" Dai mumbled.

"Hn…I think it is…"

"You heartless bastard…"

"I get that a lot…"

Without warning, Hiei felt a hand to his throat, suffocating him. Dai had a warning glare in her eyes, and he could feel her killer intent rising and rising as her spirit energy began to surround her.

"_You_ try being immortal! _You_ try watching your siblings die! _You_ try sleeping every single night and wake up because of nightmares! _You_ try dreaming about ever person in the world dieing in pain ever single day! _You_ try being me! Once you have experienced all this, I guess that I would _laugh_ at your sister's funeral!"

Letting him go, she turned away from him to regain her composure. From what he saw, her spirit energy was color black, and it slowly started to disappear as both began to get their breaths back. Hiei started coughing, but it didn't seem to faze him too much.

"How did…you know…of my…sister…?"

"I…Desire read your mind…"  
"How did you know of…me…?"

She slowly turned to him, her eyes wide as he stood up straight, getting his vital signs back to normal. She brought her arms around her and hugged herself. It was as if she was afraid of him at that very moment.

"Every night…I have nightmares…I watch people die…not silently, not in their sleep. I watch them being murdered…and you, the infamous Hiei, has become quite popular in my dreams…"

Hiei raised a brow. _'I killed that many…?"_

"Yes, Hiei, you killed _that_ many…"

"Oh, crap, quit reading my thoughts!"

"Quit being an ass!"

A brief moment of silence came across the two in order to make way for a glaring competition. Seeing that there is no more point to it, and that they were simply wasting time, Dai gave out a low growl full of exasperation.

"Just listen to what I have to say!" she pleaded, stomping a foot to the ground in a childish fashion.

"Hn. Fine." Hiei crossed his arms and continued his famous glare.

"When the sun is in sight, the girl you see in my body is not me, but is Desire. _She_ is the one who killed all those humans, but it was also partially my fault…"

"So why are you blaming it all on Desire…?"

"How shut up for once will ya!"

Another fit of glares came across the two. They knew that they won't make any progress at all.

"Okay…" she stated calmly, crossing her arms, "since you have absolutely no interest whatsoever of what I am saying, go to my room tomorrow noon. Desire would be outside with Genkai for some fresh air. Under my pillow is a black journal. Some answers would be found there."

Hiei smacked his head, but being careful at the same time not to harm his Jagan.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? I wasted my time…"

"I said _some_, not all."

"Oh, whatever…"

Before Dai could answer back, she began to slowly disappear.

"Damn…it's sunrise…" she muttered, vanishing.

"Hiei, make sure you do _not_ tell _anyone_ of Desire."

"Hn. Whatever…"

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei woke up with a start. He accidentally fell off the tree branch.

"Dammit…" he cursed under his breath, looking at the sky. The sun was rising into the vast heavens, sending its radiant glow all around.

'_Hn…looks like I get to stay away from her…oh goody…'_

**-O-O-O-**

Inside, Dai, or moreover, Desire, sat up, stretching her arms in the air. She looked around, frowning to see that no one was inside.

'_Oh dear me; and I wished oh-so-much for our little Hiei to be here…'_

**Don't you dare!**

'_And who are you to order me around, little Dai? Especially since it's daytime and all…'_

**Shut up…**

'_You know…I kind of like this place…so full of weak minded men…'_

**No…you're not planning…**

Desire allowed a smirk to escape from her lips.

'_Yes, little Dai, I am planning it, but it will be harder now that we're mute. Then again, I have lived for over a million years and I'm surprised as well that you can be such a smart girl…'_

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And this ends this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 4: The Black Journal**


	5. 04: The Black Journal

**Black Roses666: Well, sorry if I made you guys wait but some stuff came up. Oh well, here's the update!**

**Porpoisedreamer246: **Thanks for reviewing!

**HiddenSunsets: **I'm flattered, really. Thanks a lot!

**Icedragongurl16: **-goes to Hiei- might I suggest you burn her up to a crisp? –Looks at Icedragongurl16- please review once you're in the Spirit World! Tata!

**Jessica: **Yeah, sure, here ya go!

**YamiKitsuneKami: Wait **no more, here it is!

**Nightmare rose: **Here ya go, hot and off the silver platter.

**Dany467: **Hey, chillax! Here's the update!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. If I did then Hiei would've killed Yusuke and Kuwabara and rule the world!**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 4: The Black Journal**

**-O-O-O-**

"Hiei-san…? Are you out here…?" Yukina called, walking amidst the many, many trees. Hiei jumped down, having been hiding behind the massive verdant leaves, and confronted his sister, his expression somehow softening.

"Yeah…?"

"Have you found my brother yet…?"

"Not yet…"

"Okay, but thanks anyways…" With that, Yukina headed back to the temple, waving a farewell to the fire demon with a smile attached to her pretty features as she trudged up the many steps.

Hiei sighed, he has no idea when will her ever tell her that he was her brother all along…

**You know, if you really want to see her happy, might I suggest you tell her now…?**

His head snapped up, scanning his surroundings. He could recognize that voice anywhere, especially if it comes to him in his mind. He knew perfectly well that it was Dai, but the question as, where could she possibly be hiding?

"Where are you…?" he growled, a glare forming in his eyes every time he saw a leaf fall.

**Tsk, tsks…impatient today, aren't we? Well, I'm in my room; and there's no need to be feisty. It's your fault that you came in range…**

"Hn…shut it, onna…" he regained his composure quickly, straightening himself and placing his hands casually into his pockets, "I don't want anything to do with you…don't forget that I'm forced into this…"

**Aww…you mean you're not going to visit me anymore? You're no fun, Hiei. I thought you don't give up so easy! I'm bored to tears here!**

"Deal with it, onna…I'm not interested one way or the other…"

**Whatever, Hiei; you sure can be a party pooper…**

'_I cannot wait until noon arrives…'_ Hiei looked up at the sky, finding the sun. He navigated its position in order to find the time. _'One more hour…'_

**-O-O-O-**

'_That Hiei is so hard to get, isn't he, little Dai?'_ Desire shook her head as she scanned around the room, looking for something worth her while as she stayed in Dais' body. She just sat there on a futon, talking to her lighter side.

**Don't you dare even think of it, Desire! Hiei's not a weak-minded demon. He'll never fall for your sick little tricks.**

'_Who says I'm going for Hiei all too soon, little Dai? He's strong, indeed, and very handsome to. Reminds you a lot of…him, ya know?'_

**Don't try anything to any of them! I know that they are strong and they won't fall for your tricks either!**

Desire brought her knees up, her lips formed a smirk.

'_And what will you do about it, little Dai? You are completely useless during daytime, and when night comes, you would be too sleepy to even do anything about it! You are so worthless…'_

A growl was heard at the back of her mind.

'_Well, that manner can't drive me out. If the sun is up, I am in control. You have no power against it whatsoever!'_

**This is still my body; therefore you must have permission from me before doing something incredibly foolish!**

'_So…? Do you think that even matters?'_

She allowed yet another smirk to escape her lips.

'_I like this body, and I won't be leaving anytime soon…'_

**-O-O-O-**

Noon came, at long last. Hiei hid on one of the many tree branches, eyeing the girl who is said to be Desire. He almost lost balance when he suddenly felt a strong wave of ki surge through his sharp senses.

'_There it is again…that strong ki…it's suffocating, but why can't anyone else sense it…?'_

Once the girl passed him, the ki went away. The fire demon took in a long, deep breath and disappeared into a black blur, running with his super-sonic speed to come in front of the captive's door within a second flat.

'_Black journal under her pillow…that onna is so stupid. If she is willing to keep secrets from her inner demon, then she could've at least put a lock that requires a certain amount of ki to open…'_

He had an easy time finding it, as expected from him. He found no lock at all attached to it. He went back outside, somewhere around the forest, so that he wouldn't be accused by some random passer-by of thieving again. Opening the notebook, he began to read.

**-O-O-O-**

_Well, Rono gave me this notebook just a few moments ago. It's night time and he found me bored out of my wits so he gave this to me. He calls this thing a 'journal'. He says that it's a notebook where I can write my thoughts._

_He's a sweet guy. He's been teaching me how to live like a good ningen since I don't have enough ki yet to go back to Makai. To be honest, I thought Rono was a bit scary. His black hair and crimson eyes are terribly frightening, up until now, but he has a wonderful personality._

_Still, I don't know why ningens would write their thoughts away, I mean, don't you think it's pointless?_

_Well, Desire doesn't know of this notebook, and I do not plan to tell her anytime soon. I shall keep this under my pillow. It's the safest place to keep from Desire. She never looks under there...don't ask me why. I think she's scared...  
_

_Oh well, I going to write here every night. My memory can be faltering, especially since I'm still getting used to the ningen world. I'll write all my experiences and learnings here._

_Rono is such a caring person, no?_

_Well, I'm tired, I better sleep…_

**-O-O-O-**

Desire splashed her face with the water in a small stream. The day was hot as it was approaching summer and she needed to cool herself off first; the pink haired lady nearby, Genkai, just sat under a tree, ready to pounce if she was going to dare try to escape.

'_Odd…'_ she thought as Desire, or whom she thought was Dai, began washing her long hair, _'her spirit energy is lowering, but I cannot sense it coming out of he body…'_

Desire squeezed the excess water out of her hair and let out a silent sigh.

_Too bad we have to be mute, because I wanted oh-so much to sing right now. I'm sure those detectives would love to hear our voices, don't you think so, little Dai?_

**Oh, shut it, Desire. I want nothing to do with you…**

_Hm…? Is little Dai slowly becoming weaker or are you just trying to brush me off like Hiei?_

**I said shut it…**

_Well, that's rude. You should be more respectful to your superiors._

Desire smirked once again, amused by her light's fighting spirit. It made her laugh inside when she noticed that Dai tried to block herself away from her. Desire flipped her hair back to its original position.

_I must say, little Dai, I absolutely love your blood-like hair…it amazes me so…_

**Hn, so at least you appreciate something…**

_Don't get too full of yourself…_

"Are you done yet?"

Desire turned her head to Genkai and gave her a fake smile. With a nod, both stood and made their way back.

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei sighed. He resorted to scanning the pages now rather than reading it. It was full of information on multiple ningen things that Hiei couldn't care less about. He was happy once he reached the last entry. It was dated the previous night, meaning she still wrote even after that guy, Rono's death.

At the bottom of the page was a note written in all caps, boxed, and underlined:

**HIEI; LOOK BACK SEVEN NIGHTS AGO!**

'_Hn…that obviously means seven pages back…'_

Before doing that, though, his curious mind took the best of him and made him read the entry first.

**-O-O-O-**

_It's night, therefore, I am writing once again. I met a boy today and he reminds me a lot about Rono…but he has the opposite personality. He's cold and distant, but I guess I should respect him. He was made that way and I cannot change it._

_Hiei…yeah, I think that's his name…he's the only one I can talk to right now. That's right, he has the Jagan eye. Well, he was lucky that I took a long rest. I managed to take over my body earlier than expected and put Hiei to sleep, not to mention fend off his companions. _

_Imagine, if I didn't do anything, he would've fell prey to Desire like what happened to Rono. Once more, I used the rest of my ki to control his dreams._

_I'm out of ki now…no surprise there, really. I better make him fall asleep again once I have regained enough of my energy. After all, there's no other way to tell him of this journal._

_I guess I'll have to wait until he wakes up. I'll leave a note for him. I hope he figures it all out soon…_

**-O-O-O-**

As Desire walked back up the grueling steps towards Genkai's temple, she felt a small trace of ki in one of the branches. The signature belonged to none other than Hiei himself.

_Odd…we passed here at the moment when he accidentally left a small bit of his ki there…I should've sensed him…that is, unless…Dai…?_

**What do you want…?**

_Did you, by any chance, use the remainder of your spirit energy to block out my senses on Hiei's ki?_

**I…uh…**

_I knew it! You fool; I would've talked to him and removed my boredom!_

**So what if I did? It's your fault for underestimating my abilities, and besides, I bet Hiei would've never wanted you to talk to him anyways!**

_I see his death has made you stronger…not to mention more cunning…_

**Shut up!**

_Then again, his death was also partially your fault in the matter…_

**I said SHUT UP!**

"Dai!" Genkai shouted. Desire looked up to see the pink haired fighter ten steps ahead of her already. She quickly rushed to her side as to not cause any trouble.

_I guess this means that I'm going to have to be more careful about you, little Dai. You certainly are a feisty one._

**Hmph, try your worst, Desire. I have nothing else to lose…**

**-O-O-O-**

_I cannot believe it; Rono betrayed my trust! The man whom I wished to live my life with didn't fall for me, but for Desire. He couldn't care less about the real me underneath that immortal shell! He's such a jerk!_

_Once more, I cannot believe that I killed all of them! I was so angry…so depressed…I couldn't control myself! I just had to kill all those humans after all they've done to me!_

_They don't deserve my pity…_

_Bad news is, even though this whole event is bad news, Koenma would send in troops to capture me. I have committed a horrendous crime…I have the blood of twenty humans stained on my hands._

_It doesn't matter now…this is all Desire's fault…_

_But, then again, who am I to talk? I was too weak…too oblivious to see everything around me…too stubborn to see Desire working her powers on him…_

_I do not want anymore pain…_

_Desire has won the battle yet again…_

_But the war isn't finished…there is still hope…_

_Hope for everyone…_

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei looked up at the sky, watching the moving clouds and the dancing leaves as he collected his thoughts. Closing the black notebook, he went through the files of his brain, connecting every piece of information he managed to get.

The dreams, the journal entries; everything slowly started to come together.

He finally knew the answer…

That was all that mattered to him.

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And this marks the end of this chapter! It's longer than the last chapter, that's for sure. Please review and save me from the depression of my blistering feet!**


	6. 05: The Answer

**Black Roses666: Wow, I already have 41 reviews? I expected it to be around 25 or so XD you guys are great, and my blisters aren't hurting anymore! Hurrah! Thanks a lot guys!**

**Lonewolfhiei: **You shall see the answer in this update.

**Lunardestiny: **Thank you very much!

**YamiKitsuneKami: thanks **a lot! I guess the cure reviewing really works, ne?**  
Fallentears666: **Ahehehehehe, how odd…

**Porpoise-dreamer: **it's okay, I get that a lot.

**Hiei's girl 06: **Thankies!

**Melpomene: **Thanks for the reviews, and yes, Kuwabara is a real fool to think that flirting would work XD

**Mina the Mischevious: **Yay, a sane review! XP  
**Icedragongurl16: **Ah, well, Koenma seemed to have taken pity on you and placed you back into your body. Now you're alive again! XDD

**Nightmarerose: **Hey, that's my line! XDD

**Lil'rockgirl: **Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH…plain and simple…**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 5: The Answer**

**-O-O-O-**

'_Hiei's been here…I can sense it…'_

Dai, or moreover Desire, was back in her room. The first she felt was the strong aura of a skilled demon being there; and afterwards, she felt the signature belong to none other than the one and only fire demon in the ningen world, Hiei.

**And you have been calling me weak all my life. I knew Love was never blind, it was you.**

'_So you masked his ki for him…how sweet, I think my little Dai is being a wee bit overprotective of Hiei.'_

**I don't want you to make him another one of your sad little toys! You have done enough damage already!**

'_I see I am correct, you are protective of him. I wonder, are you still not over that weak ningen?'_

Desire allowed a sick smile to escape her lips, and she mentally laughed out loud at the sound of a low growl coming from her lighter half, Dai, in the back of her head.

'_You're almost out of ki, little Dai, so you have a very small chance of protecting him anytime soon. You're efforts will be in vain, though. Hiei just came in range. Oh, goody. I wonder what he's up to…'_

**Damn you…you are the lowest form of a demon anyone could ever imagine. Don't get too cocky, the war isn't over yet…**

_Ah, but why should anyone care, little Dai? I cannot be damned because I am forever immortal, and of course, as long as I'm in this body, I have double of my original strength!_

**-O-O-O-**

"Hey Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama; I have some news!" Botan called, flying down to the clearing wherein the said boys were training their abilities in case they would have to face another demon.

"What's up, Botan? You look _unusually_ happy today…" Yusuke said, blocking another punch from Kuwabara with such ease that you would think it didn't hurt him at all.

"Oh, it is terrific news!" the blue haired girl chirped as she planted her feet on the ground.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us?" Kurama asked, standing up and brushing away the earth soil that could've stained his clean reputation.

"Guess…" Botan winked, leaving the three boys to think for a brief moment.

"Did Yukina confess her undying love to me?" Kuwabara asked, looking up at the non-existent sunset which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere with a bright sparkle in his eyes filled with nothing but pure hope. What he got in return was a whack to the back of the head by none other than the raven haired half demon.

"You idiot…can't you think of anything more _reasonable_?" his eye twitched, clearly showing annoyance.

"You guys must've figured out the reason behind Dai's murders…" Kurama crossed his arms calmly, secretly hiding his amusement when everyone's attention was suddenly directed to him.

The Grim Reaper pouted. "Awww…Kurama, must you _always_ ruin the fun?"

"So it's true then…?" Yusuke's face turned dead serious as he turned to face Botan, completely ignoring the orange haired human.

"How did you guys figure it out…?" Kuwabara inquired, rubbing the back of his head as an after reflex of the pain.

"Actually, the truth is…" Botan crossed her arms, "we _weren't_ the ones who figured it out…we had no clue. The one who solved this whole mess was Hiei…" She smiled at the men in front of her, highly entertained by the look of defeat in Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces.

Kazuma (a.k.a. the orange haired idiot) widened his eyes and his jaw dropped dead. "H-Hiei figured it out…? A-all by himself…? W-without any help…?" he stuttered, hoping that what he heard was either a joke to make him feel bad, or he just heard her say the wrong thing.

"Yes, yes, and yes. Hiei went to Koenma and told him that he knew the answer. Koenma then went to me and told me to call you guys to go to Genkai's temple so that all of us could hear the answer together." She chirped with an even bigger smile on her face.

"Even Yukina was highly impressed with him and his work! She was there when he told Koenma and she congratulated him on a job well done. I swore I could see sheer happiness in her eyes." She added, but covered her mouth afterwards, realizing the huge mistake she made.

Kuwabara did _not_ know that Hiei and Yukina were actually twin siblings, and so, he took that statement pretty badly. (I'm sure you know what I mean)

"What did you say!" he shouted, shooting up to his feet.

"Oh, look at the time. We better not keep them waiting, right?" she then took off on her little stick and flew towards Genkai's temple.

Kurama and Yusuke chuckled when Kuwabara started cursing none stop on how he should've been the one to impress Yukina and not that fire demon as they headed to the train station.

**-O-O-O-**

"Are you a hundred percent sure that what you are thinking of right now is the correct answer?" Koenma asked, staring intensively at the fire apparition inside the room who just leaned on the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"For the umpteenth time Koenma, yes. You needn't worry." Hiei growled, clearly exasperated at the brunette. He had no intention of working for this man but then it would be better than dieing and not being able to protect his sister.

"Do you have the evidence to prove that your answer is correct?" Genkai inquired as she took the seat next to Koenma, eager to know the answer as well. It seemed to be a great issue.

Hiei opened a single eye and looked at the aged female to see if he really had to answer the question or not. Seeing that her face was dead serious, he let out half a smirk and took out the black journal from his cloak. "This counts as evidence, doesn't it?"

"It depends, who owns that notebook?" Koenma raised an interested brow.

"De-I mean, Dai…" Hiei replied, placing the notebook back inside his coat, almost smacking himself from being merely milliseconds away from saying Desire.

Genkai shrugged and took it as a reasonable answer. Koenma stared down in thought. Hiei glanced outside. It was a windy day and as Yukina waited for the other three to come; she was feeding the birds with her usual innocent character. The fire demon watched her closely, in case she somehow got attacked by any greedy demon, or even worse, a human.

**You know, Hiei, if she turns around and sees you watching her, she's going to think that you like her…and I know that you are not a very good fan of incest…**

Before Hiei could say anything to fire back at the voice in his head, obviously belonging to Desire, the three other members of the Rekai Tentai came in, saving his butt from her, and probably rescuing him from dishonoring his reputation by being accused of having an imaginary friend.

**-O-O-O-**

"Well, we're here!" Botan chirped, ushering Yukina inside who, too, was eager to know the answer to all of Dai's killings.

"I can't believe you figured it all out on your own, shrimp…" Kuwabara shook his head, a hundred percent defeated.

"Yeah, Hiei; I thought you couldn't care less about this investigation…" Kurama smiled, calmly taking a seat.

"Well, whatever it is, the score is 10-0 in the battle between Kuwabara and Hiei with Hiei in the lead!" Yusuke laughed; ignoring the glare he received from Kuwabara and took the seat beside Kurama.

"Go ahead Hiei, lay it on us…" Koenma stared at the fire demon thinking of how it was possible for _him_, of all people, to get the answer

"Hn…I'll answer it in a question…" Hiei scanned the room until his eyes fell on Genkai, who stared back at him with a curious look on her face.

"Genkai…for instance you were saved by a man you soon fell in love with, only to figure out on the night he proposed to you that he was only after your power; what would you do?"

The pink haired girl blinked and thought for a short moment.

"I'd kill him…and everyone else who would stand in my way…"

Hiei glanced at Botan.

"Yeah, I'd kill him as well…" she answered, staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

Hiei didn't even bother to ask Yukina. She was too innocent to kill anyone, so he coolly maneuvered his hands to the back of his head and sighed.

"There's your answer…"

A brief moment of silence transpired within the room. All stared at Hiei, wide eyed at how far fetched the explanation was from their own guesses. The deafening silence was broken only when Kurama let out a small chuckle. "That's amazing, Hiei…I would've never guessed that would be the reason for her killings…"

The black haired demon sighed and placed his hands back into his pockets impassively. "You don't believe me one bit, do you, fox?"

"Unless, of course, you have evidence…" Kurama shrugged.

"Haha; I bet the shrimp just made this whole thing up to make himself look cool!" Kuwabara shouted, receiving a deadly glare from the person he just insulted.

"Wait…that journal you showed us…that was your evidence, correct?" Koenma asked, crossing his arms.

Hiei gave a single nod, though he really hated having to show respect to the brunette, and took out Dai's black notebook. He opened it to the page of the night whence the killed all the men and read it out loud, leaving out points about Desire.

"Well I'll be…Hiei's right…" Yusuke clapped his hands in such a way that he was praising the fire demon.

"That's amazing, Hiei-san! Isn't he cool, Kazuma-kun?" Yukina cheered, after much encouragement by Botan. Kuwabara looked at Yukina, then at Hiei (who looked back at Yukina and half smiled) then he looked down, most likely on the verge of crying.

"So let me get this straight…" Genkai started, "Dai was saved by a man whom she fell in love with, but at the night he proposed to her, she figures out that he's only after her power, leading her to kill him, along with the twenty guards who tried to stop her…"

Hiei passed a smirk to her and gave a single nod.

'_Well, once this is all over, I'll finally get her out of my back for good…'_

**-O-O-O-**

'_How rude of Hiei, he's not even bothering to answer back. Ugh, sometimes I hate those companions of his, so annoying…my head hurts just thinking about them!'_ Desire pouted and stared at a lit candle in front of her.

**Would you please stop talking about that fire demon! He looks like Rono, so what? You're just annoying him and wasting his time. He has better things to do than hang out with the likes of you!**

'_Aww, if I hadn't known you better, I'd say that you are protective of him. It's a good thing I know you better than before. You are just simply too weak-hearted…'_

**I am NOT weak hearted. I just don't want you to use your tricks and mind games on innocent people any more!**

Desire allowed a sadistic smirk to escape her lips. Without any more delay, she blew out the flame as if it were nothing important to her.

'_Did you see that, little Dai? Fire can burn out if you first cool it down a bit. Fire demons are no different…'_

Just before Dai could fire back, the door slid open, revealing the old fighter, Genkai.

"Come Dai, we have thought of a suitable favor you could do in return for your killing…"

'_Oh, joy! I get to see Hiei, isn't it marvelous, Dai?'_

**-O-O-O-**

'_Shit…I can feel her ki coming this way…'_ the raven haired fire demon thought as he sat on the floor, cleaning his trusty kantana. His eyes twitched when the signature belonged to Desire, and he hated that he had to see her at day.

Just as before, he felt a strong force of ki wrap itself around his small frame. He dropped his sword and started to choke and cough. Once again, he wondered, why was it only him who was feeling this energy.

More and more spirit energy gathered around him, suffocating him even more. The others gathered around him in surprise and in concern. The door slid open, and he saw a blur of blood-like hair

Before he knew it, he blacked out.

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And this is the end of this update. Hope you liked it, please review!**

** Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Chapter 6: Never Again **


	7. 06: Never Again

**Black Roses666: Well, well, what do we have here? The update of course! Thanks to all those kind people out there who cared to review!**

**Animegoddess12345: **Its okay, thanks for dropping the review by!

**WhiteStarburst: **What? It's not like that was the first time her blacked out.

**Sunshine14586: **Haha, cliffy! I love making them!

**Hieilover28: **Thanks!

**Icedragongurl16: **here ya go, dear reviewer!

**YamiKitsuneKami: **nah, he has too much pride to go to a doctor. He'd rather go to his sister and make Kuwabara all jealous.

**Nightmare rose:** That is exactly the reason why I play the piano XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, coz if I did, YYH would suck.**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 6: Never Again**

**-O-O-O-**

"Hey, Hiei; wake up. Hey…wake up…WAKE UP!" shouted a girl whose hair resembled a lot like blood; bright red on top and gradually turning black. She was shaking a sleeping fire demon in front of her in hopes to wake him up, but, seeing that he was indeed a heavy sleeper, she got some water and splashed it on his face.

The Jaganshi cocked open a single eye to scan his surroundings. He was lying on top of soft grass which slightly tickled his skin in a room lit by merely torches alone. He rolled his eye to his side where he found the dark kitsune, Dai, sitting beside him, as expected.

"Wha…why am I here, onna?" he demanded, rubbing his crimson orbs open.

She let out a sigh and extended a hand to him, probably offering to help him sit up, but he slapped her hand away out of sheer pride.

"You blacked out…" she stared at him, "I had no intention of waking you like this but you were out for three days and…"

"I was out for three fucking days!" Hiei interrupted, shooting up to a sitting position and snapping his eyes wide, getting out of his sleepy condition so fast, it was scary.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault!" she bowed her head, avoiding his sharp red eyes, "I was trying to protect you from Desire's powers so I had to wrap my ki around you so that she would have to get through me first, but I accidentally placed too much that it knocked you out! I couldn't help it; I don't want you to have the same fate as Rono!"

Without warning, a hand grabbed her by the throat, courtesy of Hiei; dragging her up to a standing position and lifting her up a foot above the ground.

"I am _not_ a weak ningen, unlike your _dear_ _lover_; I can take care of myself." he growled, a dangerous glare forming in his eyes. The red pools in his eyes looked as if it had the ability to conjure up fire on its own.

"I'm…not saying you're weak…Hiei-san...all I know is that Desire…has her eyes on you…and when that happens…it's bad news for everyone around…" Dai struggled, her own crimson orbs showing innocence and fear.

Hiei dropped her to the ground as if she was just a piece of dirt, but he never let his eyes off her.

"Please, Hiei-san…" she coughed for a moment, getting her breath back, "Listen to me, your sister needs you, and I don't know if you could handle Desire's mind games!"

"Since when did you start calling me "Hiei-_san_"; not to mention start actually being _nice_ to me?" Hiei inquired, changing the topic with a raised brow as he stared at the girl in front of him who was trying her greatest to stand up without stumbling.

"I don't care about you _Hiei_; I only care about your sister, Yukina. Face it, if you die, then you'll leave me, Kurama, Yusuke, and all the other people who know of your little secret the burden of telling Yukina of her dead brother!" she fired back, managing to get to her feet and regaining her posture.

"Why should you care of my sister? You can't even talk to her!" he snarled, crossing his arms in a challenging manner.

"I am amazed, Hiei. Of all those times that you were siblings, and that you watched over her, you still don't know much about your very own twin." She rejoined.

"And what, in all of the three words combined, does that mean?"

"Your sister can understand sign language. I'm surprised, Hiei. You're giving me the impression that she is actually better than you!"

"We're siblings, so intelligence runs through the family."

"Oh, does it now? Then I guess you are the shame of the family for being so darn stupid."

"You must be really brave to talk back at me like that…"

"So what are you going to do about it? Kill me? Stab me? I'm immortal, Hiei, so you are welcome to try."

"Why are you still with me anyway? Shouldn't you be in Rekai?"

It seemed to be the question Dai was waiting for him to ask. She smirked. "I'm your new teammate."

**-O-O-O-**

Botan, Genkai, Koenma, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Yusuke (alphabetical order XP) watched in concern as the newest member of their team, the Rekai Tentai, went to work on waking Hiei from his three-day subconscious-ness.

It was night time, so it wasn't Desire who sat beside Hiei, but was Dai herself. Hiei was silent on the futon, sleeping like a little boy. Her hand was placed on top of his exposed Jagan eye and it glowed with spirit energy, as if she was tapping into his memory and infiltrating his dreams.

"Hey, are you guys sure we could trust her with this…? I mean, she just joined us and she might kill Hiei…" Kuwabara asked, glancing at everyone in the room; though his exterior may cry if in case the second statement was true, his interior would jump in glee.

No one spoke up to answer his question, not even the smart ones. All remained silent in thought. Not even Genkai, and all her years of experience, could foretell whether or not this mute girl would betray them.

**-O-O-O-**

Three days back, at the moment Hiei fainted, it as the exact same time as when Dai (or moreover, Desire) entered the room. Those who ran to the male koorime's aid shot her a look of suspicion, but were eventually forced to set it aside.

All 'Dai' did was simply look at Hiei's direction and frown. She then turned her head to Koenma, a questioning look on her face probably asking why she was suddenly summoned to his presence. Did they figure it out already?

"Yukina, go look over Hiei" Genkai ordered as the ice apparition approached the body of her secret twin.

"Well, Dai, thank you for joining us…" Koenma started, "we now know of your motives when you killed those humans, and we thought of a way you could repay for what you have done, but first, you need to defeat Kuwabara here in a battle."

'Dai' raised her hands and began using sign language as a response, her eyes sparkling as if there is something clever going on in her mind. None of the (awake) detectives knew what she was saying, especially since Hiei wasn't conscious enough to tell them what she was thinking, but then the immortal girl turned her head to Yukina.

The blue haired girl blinked before speaking up, "she's asking what you meant by 'defeat'…is it by death or until he is no longer able to fight?"

All directed their attention to the koorime for a moment, surprised by her secret ability to understand sign language. Their eyes were then focused on the dark kitsune in the room who just gave her a single nod and a smile. Koenma switched glances at the two girls before continuing on.

"You will win when we say that you have proven yourself enough, but, if Kuwabara manages to hit you, even once, then you lose."

A nod was all she needed to give before they left to a clearing. Yukina was the only one left behind to watch over her twin, much to Kuwabara's dislike, and the others had to come with them to watch and observe the fight.

'Dai' and Kuwabara stood ten feet away from each other, and got ready to fight.

**-O-O-O-**

Kuwabara summoned his sword and did his usual fighting pose. 'Dai' on the other hand simply stood up straight, crossing her arms as if there was supposed to be something else she should be doing in the world.

"Hey, listen, I'm a gentleman and I have a code not to hurt ladies much so why don't I let you attack first…if you could…" he chuckled, thinking that he was all high and mighty, especially because of his consistent habit of discriminating a woman's strength.

She raised a brow, implying that this guy must've misplaced his brain somewhere, but then she smirked. She took a step forward, then back, and then Kuwabara fell to the ground.

"Interesting…" Genkai's eyes sparkled with awareness; Kurama seemed to have the same sparkle as well.

Yusuke glanced at his teacher, "what just happened?" he inquired.

The raven boy shifted his gaze back to the fight. Kuwabara was back on his feet, clearly hurt and a bit dazed. 'Dai' took another step forward, and then stepped back, and the orange haired human was knocked back down.

"Very impressive…" the pink haired girl crossed her arms, "she's almost like a twin of Hiei. They both run the same speed, and contain the same amount of strength. She ran up to Kuwabara and gave him a punch, then ran back to her starting place with such speed and accuracy; you'd think she simply stepped forwards, then back."

Koenma blinked and raised a dismissive hand to 'Dai' signaling her to stop the fight.

"You don't need to prove anything anymore, Dai. I am sure that with your physical abilities, you should be able to be a great help." He walked up to the said girl and extended a hand, "welcome to Rekai Tentai…"

'Dai' raised a brow but shook his hand with a nod. The rest approached her and began to introduce themselves.

**-O-O-O-**

Back to the present, all had their eyes locked on the two demons.

"Hey…Dai's spirit energy is fading…and fast…" Koenma sensed as he stared intensely at the young female before them.

"Well, she should be fine, I mean, she _is_ immortal…" Yusuke reasoned, picking his ear, probably because of some random fly that got to his ear or it became a sudden habit of his.

"Don't get too confident…" Kurama transferred his gaze to his companions, "she's immortal so she could betray us at any time and we could do nothing to stop her…"

It was completely silent afterwards. They felt as if they have lost their ability to hear even a shout, though, their thoughts were in sync.

What is happening in Hiei's mind?

**-O-O-O-**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ONNA!" Hiei exploded, suddenly coming out of that cold, hard shell, and becoming out of his character. It scared the girl he was shouting at, making her stagger backwards.

"It's my punishment. Listen, I hate it as much as you do but there's nothing I could do about it!" Dai fired back, engaging in another glaring battle with the fire demon.

He slapped his forehead out of exasperation.

"You don't have to worry about, Desire, Hiei. She's weak without my voice and judging by your spirit energy, you should be able to keep her away from you by just making a ki barrier around you…now, hear me out when I say this, I need you to promise me something…" she crossed her arms.

"What do you want…it better not be something I'll eventually regret, onna…" he growled.

She let out a sigh. "Promise me that you'll whack me at the back of my head if you see, or suspect Desire to be using her powers…"

Hiei stared at her and blinked before he shrugged. "Sounds easy enough…and fun as well…but _why_ do you want me to re-arrange your brain cells?"

"Never again…will I allow anyone to fall for me…"

"Hn…you're so weak, onna. Just one small thing and you isolate yourself…"

"Whatever, Hiei, now I think it's about time you wake up. Your friends are worried sick about you!"

With that, she slapped him across the face.

**-O-O-O-**

"What the fuck!" Hiei sat up, sweating as his eyes fell upon the wall.

"Oh, gods, Hiei; you're awake." The calm tone of Kurama came, sighing in relief.

"What happened to you, shrimp?" Kuwabara half-shouted, making the fire demon wince at the loudness of his voice.

"Hiei-san, we were all so worried!" Yukina clasped her hands together nervously, parking a bit of jealousy in the orange haired human beside her.

"Hn…" Hiei closed his eyes and crossed his arms arrogantly.

**Remember your promise, Hiei.**

_I won't forget it. I'll enjoy whacking your head anyway._

**I'm tired. I better go…**

That was the last thing Hiei heard of Dai before she left the room.

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And this is the end of this installment. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**

** Stay tuned for the Next chapter**

**Chapter 7: First Victim **


	8. 07: First Victim

**Black Roses666: And here's the update! Thanks to all those people who actually cared to review out of the 83 people who went to my previous chapter!**

**Icedragongurl16:** Please stop complaining if it's short. It's getting a bit annoying.

**Winged Kasai Kitsune: **It was no problem to drop by the review; I just liked your fic. Besides, I needed to thank you for reviewing "A Hidden Light" XD

**CryOfTheGhost:** Well I'll be…you watch Naruto AND Yu Yu Hakusho! What a surprise!

**Animegoddess12345: **Yup. I bet Hiei's gonna have lots of fun XDD

**YamiKitsuneKami:** I was simply bored to tears so I just thought of making it in alphabetical order XP

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own YYH but I am practically forced to put this on the chapter…you know what I own right? Good…**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 7: First Victim**

**-O-O-O-**

A long, cruel week has passed uneventfully. There were no signs whatsoever of Desire using her powers on anyone in the Rekai Tentai. Hiei was, of course, pissed off by this news for without Desire using her powers, how in Kami's name could he whack her at the back of her head? Well, as a random wise man said, you cannot have everything…

Through sparring, the gang managed to get to know a bit more about their new teammate. This allowed them to know her a bit more, and let them trust her.

Aside from containing the same athletic ability as Hiei; she is able to form any weapon using her spirit energy, and is able to make anyone go mentally insane with simple eye contact.

The fire demon was the only one who knew of her ability to infiltrate dreams and talk telepathically to those with the Jagan eye, not to mention transfer her ki into someone else's body, or wrap it around a person to make him/her suffocate (which he learned the painful way).

Yukina talked with Dai/Desire frequently, using sign language as her means of communication, and the two eventually became close; almost like sisters.

As for her twin brother, Hiei; he only talks to her at night when she walks up to him for either in need of company or simply boredom. The two found common ground when they engaged in a conversation which they would like to call "a million and one ways to kill Kazuma Kuwabara".

**-O-O-O-**

It was daytime once again, and luckily (which applies to everyone), it was a weekend. Everyone was busy with their own business inside Genkai's home; the day couldn't get anymore eventful as it currently was.

Yusuke was fighting (and tragically losing) against Genkai in a video game; Kuwabara was (loudly) cheering on with such unmatched enthusiasm; Botan and Koenma decided to do the Rekai paperwork in Ningenkai seeing that the Prince of the Spirit World liked the environment better; Dai and Yukina were outside simply doing chores and 'talking' about anything that came to mind; and Hiei and Kurama were in Makai doing a mission.

"Quit shouting, Kuwabara; you're distracting me too much!" Yusuke shoved his elbow on the ningens stomach, hands stuck onto the controller, eyes glued to the screen. It wouldn't matter though; he was losing with or without concentration.

Kuwabara staggered backwards and frowned. "Fine, I'll go see what the girls are up to!" he announced a bit too deafeningly than required since no one in the room cared what he was to do with his life. He stood and marched out the home.

"That's odd…" Genkai sighed, defeating Yusuke with perfect life once again, "I was expecting Kuwabara to say 'I'll go see what _Yukina-chan_ is up to' didn't you?"

"That's because Yukina was the only girl back then…" Yusuke shrugged, getting ready for a (yet another) rematch with his teacher. Puu just nodded in agreement and rested on his favorite spot: the head of the Spirit Detective.

**-O-O-O-**

"Heya, girls; what's up?" Kuwabara waved, making the two look at him as a reflex, especially because (for the umpteenth time) he was so darn loud. The two then continued with their work: Yukina was sweeping the top steps and 'Dai' was watering the trees nearby that wouldn't be hit by the rain. 'Dai's hair was tied into a high ponytail by a dark red ribbon her 'sister' gave her.

'So much about our talk on how peaceful the quiet like is…' Desire signed, causing the ice apparition to let out a small giggle.

The male raised a brow, but set it all aside when his 'darling' Yukina spoke up, "we're just doing some chores, Kazuma-kun…"

Desire continued to water the plants as if she were not a part of the conversation. She tugged a string of the ribbon which held her hair up so that her blood-like locks of hair could be free. Her tresses danced in front of her face before she flipped it to her back.

'_I seriously hate tying my hair up sometimes…especially when men are around…'_ she thought, making sure to block it away from her lighter half.

When the two 'love-birds' weren't looking, the dark kitsune allowed an amused smirk to escape her lips.

'_Why so silent, little Dai…? You know as well as I do that Hiei is sadly out of range for any contact. I cannot talk to him with my telepathic powers, and you aren't even insulting me. How odd of you…'_

**Oh please, Desire; and make you annoy me to tears? I'm smarter than you think…**

'_Oh, I know you are smart; that is why I have to look out for whatever you are planning to do…but even the smartest of all is no match for my powers.'_

**Shut up and let me sleep…I don't have time for this…**

**-O-O-O-**

"Hn…weak fools…dieing the moment they think they have the upper hand…" Hiei smirked as he looked at the hordes of dead demons surrounding both him and his partner in crime, Kurama.

The air stank of dried blood and the multiple scents of the many demons they have slaughtered. The two had the mission to go to Makai and kill a group of demons planning to cause chaos and destruction around Ningenkai. Hiei was sent to do this because he was itching for some bloodshed, and Kurama had to come along in case Hiei becomes completely insane. Besides, they were the most trusted ones to manage the mission with no disaster or difficulty.

"Still, I know you, too, weren't expecting this many demons to rebel; am I correct, or am I correct?" the red haired kitsune smirked, kicking a lifeless body aside.

"Neither did you, fox; but that does not matter now…they were all weak…"

"Oh? They are not entirely weak, Hiei. We are simply too strong…"

"Hn; I'm actually kind of glad that a lot of demons decided to rebel…more blood…"

"Well, speaking of bloodshed, shall we go back to Ningenkai?"

"And _why_ can't we just stay here?"

"Because, my stubborn fire demon, Koenma would track us down anyhow…and besides, Yukina is making dinner."

"Hn…fine, have it your way, fox."

With that, the two set out to the nearest portal to the human world. Kurama was savoring the sight of the many interesting Makai plants that surrounded them as they passed, and Hiei just enjoyed killing every demon which crossed his "stay ten feet away from me" rule.

**-O-O-O-**

"The sunset is really beautiful, don't you think so?" Kuwabara declared, hands in his pockets so that he could look cool (which he learned from both Hiei and Kurama).

Desire let out a silent sigh, knowing that once the sun is down, Dai would have her body. Before it happened, however, she approached both the human and the female koorime and sat beside them both. The two looked at her and she flashed them an innocent smile; oh, if they only knew who she really was…

'Shall we go make dinner, Yukina?' she signed.

Yukina gave her a nod and both girls stood up. As Yukina waved at Kuwabara, 'Dai' flipped more loose hair back and entered the house.

Finally, the sun was down and Dai was back in her body. She tied her blood-like hair back up in a high ponytail using the burgundy ribbon, when all of a sudden, she sensed some sort of uneasiness in the air around her. She ignored it, but as she made her way to the kitchen, she felt a sinking feeling in her gut that there was something wrong in the area the surrounded her.

She swiftly turned her head to the door, paying no heed to her hair that flew around her neck gracefully. Her eyes scanned around the area, trying the sense some ki present. When she saw Kuwabara staring at her worriedly, she immediately turned and went to Yukina.

'_That was odd…I swear I sensed something wrong…I saw something out of place out there…but I can't seem to put my finger on it…'_

Remembering the look on Kuwabara's face a few moments ago, she froze in her tracks.

'_Where have I seen that look before…it seems so familiar - -was it when…'_

Her eyes snapped wide.

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei decided to ditch Kurama and whatever lecture on respect that was in store for him and jumped on ahead. He was also all too lazy to walk up those many steps anyways. After all, the tree branches are a much more effective was to travel.

He was especially happy to see the sun gone and the night sky above him. Oh, how perfect could his day get? He gets to take on a mission that required a lot of bloodshed; have a nice killing spree in Makai; arrive back in Ningenkai at night; and ditch Kurama who didn't seem to care at all about it!

Ah, yes, and there was also the two main reasons why he loved the night oh so much: One is that he has more efficient hiding places so he could easily sneak up on the carrot haired human and torture him (which he tried so many times but were always foiled by either Yukina or Kurama) and two, Desire turns back to Dai who is in fact, less annoying, and can be very amusing when talking about many ways to kill Kuwabara. (Man, this guys is obsessed with killing him O.o)

'_Thank kami-sama I get to stay in Makai the whole day. I'd pick busting my ass for Koenma's damn missions over listening and arguing with that stupid female kitsune at daytime!'_

He was in the middle of catching a branch with his hand, feeling in such a good mood that he could smile (which he did NOT), so that he could go on and on with all the athletic jumping when out of the blue…

**HIEI; GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!**

The telepathic message was sent to him by none other than Dai herself (who else?). The sudden outburst just managed to get Hiei distracted enough to miss the branch (GASP) and fall flat on his bottom.

'_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, YOU STUPID ONNA! I was SUCH in a good mood today and YOU just had to mess it up! Besides, you promised me NO sudden outbursts!' _he mentally shouted, letting out a low growl.

**Well, I'm sorry for ruining your MARVELOUS day, Hiei-_sama_; but if you are kind enough to bother, WE HAVE A DAMN PROBLEM! It's about Kuwabara!**

'_Give me one reason why I should care about that damn onna - - oh, I get it! He has just surpassed the lowest level of stupidity yet and I wasn't there to witness it!'_

**Yes; I mean no; well, yeah; but - - ARGH! YES, he did pass the lowest level of stupidity and you weren't there to see it but NO; that is not out problem!**

'_As I have said countless times: I DON'T CARE!'_

**Baka! Desire used her powers on Kuwabara you stupid idiot! Why else would I be panicking!**

'_She did? Oh, joy; Kuwabara's going to die!'_

**Baka yaro! There are two reasons why this is bad: one; because WE weren't the ones who killed him and two; I am so damn frustrated for SOMEONE ELSE'S SAKE!**

'_Why the hell would you be - - wait a minute…oh fuck…'_

**About time you got it; you're fast at running but when it comes to thinking, you are a bit too slow.**

'_Okay, okay, less insults, more running. I'll be right there.'_

Without another word/thought, Hiei raced up the grueling steps towards Genkai's temple.

**-O-O-O-**

Dai nervously set the table, feeling a human's eyes on her. This wasn't supposed to happen…Desire should've used her powers on Hiei; not the ningen. It wasn't meant that way, especially since she wouldn't stop talking about the fire demon…

Unless…she wanted Dai to _think_ that she was after Hiei…

It hit her; all this time, Desire had her eyes set on the orange haired ningen to begin with, not the full blooded demon. Desire wanted to take the weak minded ones first, not the strong ones.

'_How could I be so damn stupid!' _she cursed herself, biting her bottom lip as she maneuvered around the table, setting up the dishes.

**Get out here, onna. I can sense the ningen inside.**

She could just jump in glee to hear that Hiei was at least smart enough not to barge inside. She could just praise him for his amazing ability not to play it cool despite the situation; maybe that was another reason why she thought Desire was after him.

It sort of reminded her of Rono...

**Make it quick, onna. **

Not wishing to get Hiei mad at her, she tapped the table and signed to Yukina, 'I need to do something' before leaving.

She didn't care about Yukina's nod to her. She ran quickly out the door and met with the fire demon. She signaled Hiei to follow her and the two went up to a random tree branch without anyone seeing them so they won't be suspicious.

**-O-O-O-**

"Okay, tell me, how the hell did Desire manage to use her powers without me noticing?" Hiei asked, feeling insulted at his very own weakness on not being able to sense it.

**The only people who could feel her ki is the person she is using it on. She wouldn't stop talking about you, so it gave me the impression that she had her eyes on you the whole time. I suspected you to be her first victim…**

"So she fooled you…stupid onna…"

**Oh shut up and listen, now is not the time for us to argue. It won't be long until…you know…**

"Don't remind me…"

**We're going to have to be totally prepared…it's too late to…**

"Hn…"

**And you are aware that…**

"Yes, onna…"

**Good…**

The two jumped down the branch, onto the top step and acted as if no conversation had not come about.

**-O-O-O-**

"Hey Hiei, Dai; what are you two still doing up here?" Kurama asked, reaching the two demons at the top step.

Dai shot Hiei a look and he allowed an arrogant "hn" to escape his lips. "She sensed us coming, fox. Why else would she be out here…?"

"Dai, what's wrong…?" Yukina's voice came about, opening the door. She almost gasped at the sight of both Hiei and Kurama with her, "Oh, hello Hiei-san, Kurama-san; you're both back, and just in time for dinner!" she cheered, opening the door wider.

The three (including Dai) entered and took a seat in the dining room. Ten minutes passed with random conversations from missions, to demons, to Makai, to Ningenkai, to chocolate, and some other weird topics which somehow came about. Hiei and Dai were the only ones sane enough to stay silent the whole time.

Hiei kept himself entertained by reading Dai's thoughts as she cursed non-stop on how stupid she was before she mentally sent Hiei a lecture about a little thing called 'personal thoughts' which then turned into a debate on whether Kuwabara should die by weapons or fire.

Silence finally decided to take pity on all the noise and controlled Kuwabara to stand up in order to shut everyone's mouths. "Everyone," he started, "I have an announcement!"

**Here it goes…** Dai sent Hiei, biting her bottom lip, just enough for a bit of blood to come through.

'_Hn…'_

The orange haired human cleared his throat before going on.

"I am here to announce that…"

Dai looked down.

"I have fallen deeply in love…"

Hiei made a quick glance at his female twin.

"With Dai…"

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: Didn't see that coming, huh? Please review people! It makes me feel better after ballet! XD**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 8: Tell Her…**


	9. 08: Tell her

**Black Roses666: Here is the update! Also, I estimate this story to be 30 chapters long! Thanks to the kind people who reviewed!**

**Lonewolfhiei: **I know basic sign language, but hey, I'm only 13 so…blah…

**Winged Kasai Kitsune:** Well, here you go! Have fun reading!

**Icedragongurl16:** Don't worry, I forgive you.

**CryOfTheGhost:** Ah, yes, it is very, very sad ne? Wait…you cried for a show not airing but you didn't cry for my story? XD

**YamiKitsuneKami:** Well, it depends on you.

**Nightmare rose:** It's okay, really. Computers can sometimes be a drag…

**Lil'rockgirl:** Kuwabaka x Dai…that sounds SO wrong…

**Animegoddess12345:** We need over 500 trucks to support all Hiei fangirls!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH**

**Reminder: The rating WILL go higher later on.**

**IF YOU GUYS WATCH YU-GI-OH! I HAVE POSTED A THIEF BAKURA X OC FIC! PLEASE R&R IF YOU ARE INTERESTED!**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 8: Tell Her**

**-O-O-O-**

"_I am here to announce that I have fallen deeply in love with Dai!"_

Kuwabara looked upwards, a sparkle in his eyes indicating that he must think of himself as the most powerful and intelligent being in all of the three worlds (yeah right). Truth be told, the others did not agree with his statement.

All eyes surrounding him widened in shock, well, except for those who expected it. Hiei and Dai are the only exceptions from the shock that surged throughout the room. The fire demon's jaw did not drop, but he calmly turned his attention to Yukina, glaring at the tears that gathered in her eyes. The dark kitsune's eyes did not snap wide in shock, but simply closed, looking away from all those who surrounded her.

'_Baka; baka yaro!'_ she thought, repeatedly cursing over and over again; she was only able to _imagine_ how heartbroken the ice apparition must be. She slowly opened her eyes in defeat.

"K-Kuwabara; what the hell did you just say…?" Yusuke asked, probably the most dumbfounded one amongst the six stunned people in the area; his eyes directed back and forth from the mentioned boy, to Dai, to Yukina.

Botan's jaw dropped as if weighed by an anchor; Genkai dropped her chopsticks; Koenma's pacifier almost fell from his mouth; Kurama froze solid; Yusuke was stupefied; but none of them had a worse reaction than the once happy female, Yukina.

Her hands clasped in front of her mouth, almost as if she didn't want a single scream to escape her lips during a horror movie; tears threatened ton fall from her eyes, as if she had just witnessed her brother's death. Without saying a single word, or not even making a single sound, she stood and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her with authority.

"Look what you did, you idiot!" Botan whacked Kuwabara on the head with her trusty oar, eyes burning with fury.

Hiei didn't dare say anything to attract any more attention to himself, but he stood and left seeing as though he needed to stop his sister from crying otherwise the pain in his chest won't leave him. Dai snapped back to reality when he rose from her seat and she stood up to head of towards the door.

**Wait for me first, Hiei!** She sent him when she was held by the wrist be none other than Kuwabara. She roughly snatched her hand back, spun around; bringing her leg up in the process, and kicked the ningen at the back of his head, immediately sweeping him off his feet.

Not caring about the others calling her name, she raced out the door and ran to the fire demon, who was casually walking towards the back garden.

**-O-O-O-**

"What's the deal, Kuwabara! Are you aware on how hurt Yukina must feel! You are more of an idiot than I thought you were!" Yusuke shouted, putting on a little 'scarf' called the choke hold on his so-called friend.

"I must say, Kuwabara; that was quite insensitive of you…" Kurama noted as calmly as he could, getting out of his frozen state and staring at the cup of tea Yukina made for them all.

"Insensitive…? Stop using big words, Kurama! What does that mean?" Kuwabara asked, as if not giving a damn in the world about what he had just announced in front of everyone, and not even feeling a single shame about it! Oh, how stupid can our young, orange haired human get? The world may never know…

"Insensitive means you are inconsiderate, uncaring, unsympathetic, and absolutely numb to how others are feeling…" Kurama pointed out in his a-matter-of-fact tone, giving a calm glance to the dumb-ass (XD).

"I never believed that I would live to see the day that Kuwabara won't care about how girls are feeling…" Koenma commented, shaking his head, and looking as if he was about to faint.

"Hey, but you live forever, Koenma!" Yusuke pointed out, scratching his chin in thought.

"Which was exactly why he said it, dimwit!" Genkai interrupted.

Our little dumb-assed ningen just stared around, confused and completely, utterly clueless.

**-O-O-O-**

Once Dai managed to arrive beside Hiei, she began to walk on his pace, thinking of the many ways she could get the fire demon to talk. The verdant leaves danced around with the wind, and it was only when they were close to the garden did she 'speak' up.

**Thanks for waiting for me. You are _such_ a lovely gentleman…**

She rolled her eyes for the better effect of the sarcasm, even though her tone said it all.

"Yukina needs me, onna…" Hiei retorted, not removing his eyes from his goal at hand. He left his kantana in the house for he only needed his hands to do one thing: wipe away his sister's tears.

**No, Hiei, she doesn't need you.** She grabbed him roughly by his shoulder and pulled him slightly back, immediately stopping him in his tracks, and effectively preventing him from advancing any further. He stared at her, eyes giving her a look that implied that she _must_ be a madman.

"What do you mean she doesn't need me?"

**I mean what I say. She doesn't need you, she needs her brother.**

"I thought it was perfectly clear to the both of us that I _am_ her brother…"

**I know that, but in her eyes, you are not her brother; you are not her sibling; you are not the one she needs. In her eyes, you are Hiei, and only Hiei.**

"What are you trying to say and why are you saying this, onna?"

**Listen well, when Desire uses her powers, it is not the person whom she used it on that gets heavily affected, but the one that person loves…**

"So what you're saying is…"

**That is correct, Hiei. Desire chose to use Kuwabara first because of two things: one is that he is the most weak-minded one, and two, because she wanted Yukina to start the trail of death that will soon come.**

"A trail of death…?"

**Yukina is currently in a deep depression. All she could think of is the fact that Kuwabara was just using her, and after a while on thinking, she will _kill_ him. Afterwards, seeing as if no one would accept her after, she will commit suicide. It is just like killing two birds with one stone. Please, Hiei, she now needs her brother more than ever.**

"But…she may not accept me…that is my one and only hindrance from telling her. Who would want a murderer, a thief, and a distant person for a brother?"

**I wouldn't care if my brother was the devil himself; I wouldn't care if my sister was Medusa; as long as they are by my side when I needed them, nothing would matter…I know she feels the same way about it.**

"How are you so sure that she would accept me as her twin? You've only been here for a single week. What makes you so sure about it?"

**Because there were an uncountable number of times she indirectly called you 'brother' when she told me of the times you saved her life. She idolizes your strength and bravery, and never once did she talk about you being a murderer and all the things you say you are…**

"I'm not ready to tell her yet…it's hard to tell her that all this time, her brother was just there…"

**I understand what you are going through, Hiei, but you must know this: now, I will try to keep her from thinking of killing the human or committing suicide, but unless you decide to tell her who you really are, you are not to go near her, nor try to talk to her.**

"And why is that?"

**You may not understand why, but you remind her of that human every time you help her out.**

She didn't even care if her approved of what she just told him or not, but she started to walk the way to Yukina, thinking of how she was to save the poor soul. Hiei stayed put, staring at the back of Dai's head, pondering, what should he do?

**-O-O-O-**

'_Okay, take a deep breath, Dai. Yukina will be hard to convince…especially since I'm the one who caused her tears…oh Kami-sama, please guide me…'_

The female kitsune scanned around the back garden before her eyes fell upon beautiful, aquamarine hair that glistened wonderfully under the moonlight. The green grass was decorated with small gems that came from her tears.

She slowly approached Yukina, feeling the temperature drop as she dared to advance further towards the ice demon. She was careful not to step on any of the beautiful tear gems that scattered around carelessly, hoping to gather some and make a small necklace for her so that she could calm down.

'_So many tears…'_ she thought, when the crying apparition noted Dai's presence and looked up at her, frowning.

"Why…? I gave him everything I have to offer…but he falls for you…" she spoke, more tears trailing down her pretty features before crystallizing into the rare stones wanted by many. It broke the taller one's heart to see the other suffer so much because of her (Dai) inner demon that she did not want.

'I'm so sorry Yukina, I do not know why he would suddenly dump you like that' she signed, desperately trying to stop those tears from flowing.

"Why would he do something like that!" she shouted, obviously confused, "How could he be so cold!"

Dai managed to arrive beside Yukina by the time she started shouting out at her, pouring out the reason for the cries. It truly broke her heart; this girl; the one whom she could almost accept as her very own sister; the one person she expected to be the most striking and kindest of her species, was crying her eyes out because of an insensitive inner demon known as Desire.

She sat down beside her, not forgetting to brush away all the gems to make sure she won't seem uncomfortable, slightly shivering from the sudden drop of temperature. Afterwards, she pulled the smaller girl into a warm embrace, like how siblings do it, though it would've been warmer if it were Hiei in her place.

'Don't cry Yukina…please, stop it. You are wasting too many tears…' she signed in front of her.

It didn't work at all, though. The tears continued pouring, on and on, as if it were never ending.

'Please, Yukina. Your brother wouldn't want to see you like this…' she continued, hoping it would help her, but it didn't. In fact she frowned, seemingly angry.

"If my brother doesn't want to see me cry then, why doesn't he come here and comfort me himself; why doesn't he come here and show me that he is alive and still cares about me; why doesn't he know that I need him! I wouldn't care who my brother was in this world; I need him! I need him every single day to just be there! I bet he is either dead or he doesn't care about me! If he's alive then I bet he doesn't want me as his sister!"

The blood haired female held the koorime closer, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

'_Hiei…your sister needs you now…not tomorrow, not next week, not next year…she needs you now…'_

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei watched the two from a safe distance. He leaned on one of the small pillars which easily hid his slim form. He should be the one there, arms around Yukina, whispering words of comfort; but alas, his hindrance had done its job and it was Dai who took his place.

"_If my brother doesn't want to see me cry then, why doesn't he come here and comfort me himself; why doesn't he come here and show me that he is alive and still cares about me; why doesn't he know that I need him! I wouldn't care who my brother was in this world; I need him! I need him every single day to just be there! I bet he is either dead or he doesn't care about me! If he's alive then I bet he doesn't want me as his sister!"_

Those words struck him harder than any blow he took in his many years of fighting in his life. Clenching his fist, Hiei shut his eyes tightly, thinking, should he really do this?

**Hiei…your sister needs you now…not tomorrow, not next week, not next year…she needs you _now_**

He opened his eyes, wondering if it would all be worth it. If he should throw all those times of protection away and tell her that he is her brother.

'_I wanted to protect her from everything…I didn't want her to cry…I thought that it would be best if she didn't know that I was really her brother…I thought that she would be happier…'_

He looked back at one of his conversations with the female kit.

**-O-O-O-**

**Why won't you tell her...?** Dai asked, taking a seat beside the fire demon.

'_Because I'm trying to protect her, onna…'_

**How is doing that protecting her?**

'_It's best if she doesn't know what her brother has become over the years…'_

Dai closed her eyes.

**Someday, you're going to have to ask yourself if all that protection is worth it…you may not know this, but Yukina is suffering much more than you. She still cries every night…**

**-O-O-O-**

Dai stroked Yukina's hair comfortingly, but it still wasn't doing any good for them both. Nothing; there was nothing she could do to stop her tears from flowing. All the kitsune could do was rant endlessly about how Hiei is not here to do this himself.

Before she could go on and tell all her rants to him, her ears picked up a sound coming towards them. Turning her head, she smiled to see that it was none other than the raven haired fire apparition, Hiei Jaganshi. She unwrapped her arms around Yukina and approached him, stopping beside him.

**I'm glad you made the right choice…**

'_Onna- -I mean…Dai…?'_

**What is it, Hiei?**

'_Thanks…'_

**It's no problem, really. Goodnight, and good luck, Hiei.**

And with that, the two went their separate ways.

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And so ends this chapter! Please review!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Kuwabara's Test**


	10. 09: Kuwabara's Test

**Black Roses666: Here is the much awaited update! Thanks to those people who kindly reviewed!**

**Lose-your-voice:** Hi there old pal! Thanks for reviewing, also, I actually placed in one of updates in A Dance with a Sandman that I posted an YYH story so…ahehe, ya. I'll PM it to you k?

**In luv with cold hearted guys:** Kawaii baka indeed!

**Lil'rockgirl:** It breaks everyone's heart to see Yukina cry…

**Amanda:** Thanks!

**Katslovetoplay:** I suggest torture!

**Icedragongurl16:** Thankies!

**Hieislittledragonmaiden:** Thank you, and here you go!

**Winged Kasai Kitsune:** Yes, it is about time he told her…

**Lonewolfhiei:** Agreed.

**Mina the Mischevious:** I totally agree.

**CryOfTheGhost:** here you go!

**YamiKitsuneKami:** EVERYONE LOVES to torture Kuwabaka.

**Nightmare rose: **Well, here's the update so now you'll know what'll happen…

**Disclaimer: own YYH, I do not.**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 9: Kuwabara's Test**

**-O-O-O-**

Midnight finally came about and the stars couldn't be any more beautiful. The hours of darkness passed boringly, but after a night of accidents and misunderstandings, everyone deserved a good rest.

Kuwabara didn't want to leave at all. In fact, he wanted to stay for the night and serenade Dai with the many cheesy love songs from the 70's, which she tried to kindly dismiss, especially with that horrible voice he had.

Yusuke was telling off Kuwabara like no tomorrow for being such a jerk to Yukina. You must give him applauses for he was beating the living hell out of the orange haired one and it was that which entertained Dai the most in that evening.

Kurama, with one look at Dai's eyes and facial expression, took the hint and dragged the two away, saying something about school and homework. Oh, how beneficial it is to have a feminist in the team…

Botan and Koenma went back to Rekai before they could both faint from what has transpired between Kuwabara, Dai, and Yukina; and Koenma was then scolded by his father for not asking permission to do the paperwork in Ningenkai. (What do you know…the Prince rebels…)

Hiei told Yukina that he was her brother, and after a few minutes of arguing, questioning, explaining, and whatnots, she accepted his excuses and cried less and less. Her tear gems were still scattered on the floor, but they would clean it all up later.

As for Dai, after finally fending off Kuwabara, she simply sat down on the top steps, pulled away the ribbon that held her hair in a ponytail, and stared at the sky, admiring all its glories that it was to show to the world.

It wasn't long before she felt both Hiei and Yukina's presence, making her shoot up to her feet and run towards them.

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei was just heading back inside the house, carrying his sister bridal style in his arms, allowing her to breathe in his warm scent. Everything went well, they both agreed never to keep secrets from each other again, and now, she had wasted too many tear gems that she collapsed in his arms, asleep. Before he could enter the house, the sight of blood-like hair made him freeze in his tracks.

He stood there as Dai continued to run towards him in a daring mortal pace, probably as to not waste her energy, and came up in front of him. She stared boldly at his eyes before her pupils gazed down at the sleeping girl.

"She'll be fine…" Hiei said, answering an unspoken question, knowing that she would be asking him either way.

**I take it that thinks went well…**

He rolled his eyes, "yes, onna, and no matter how much I despise it, you were right…do I have to kiss your feet now, _your majesty_?" he added sarcastically.

**I hated to say I told you so…but I told you so! You should really listen to other people more often, Hiei…**

"Shut up…it's not like I asked you for your help…"

**Did I ever mention how totally insensitive you are? If I didn't tell you to tell Yukina, she'd probably be killing by now!**

"Why, thank you for the compliments, I'm flattered…"

**Baka…**

"Onna…"

A smirk passed both of their lips for a short moment, finding a worthy competitor for a verbal debate in the other until Dai looked back at the sky, probably not being able to say goodbye to it. Hiei eventually followed the suit, seeing as though the gods were in their favor.

**Why don't we continue this tomorrow night…? I need my sleep as well as Yukina does…**

"Agreed…too much has occurred today…we might as well rest up…"

**By the way, Hiei, can you do me a little favor?**

"What do you want now, onna?"

**Can you _please_ tell Kuwabara to meet me by the cliff after dinner?**

"Why…? Don't tell me you're going to give him a…dare I say it…chance…"

**In your dreams, baka…like hell would I give him a chance…**

"Oh, giving me a nickname, onna?"

**Whatever…I just need to give the ningen a test, that's all. Goodnight…**

She smirked once again, **Baka…**

Afterwards, Dai disappeared in a crimson blur and Hiei continued on with his journey inside. He placed Yukina carefully to bed, and shot up to his favorite tree branch where he would be spending the quiet night.

He slid his hands behind his head and leaned on the tree trunk, thinking of many, many creative ways to kill the human and dispose his body _with_ a reason; not knowing that Dai, too, placed her hands to the back of her head and laid down on her pillow, thinking about the test she would be giving to the same human.

Truth be told, they eventually got bored and both of them slept.

**-O-O-O-**

The sun was up, another day began, as pointless as it was. Hiei got up at sunrise in order to train in front of the steps to keep to his top form in case any demon suddenly appears out of nowhere; 'Dai' woke up at around the same time for the same reason as Hiei but she trained in the backyard; and as for Yukina, she decided to make breakfast early, and not even a single thought of Kuwabara passed her mind.

Sure enough, and it came way too predictably, as they ate breakfast, they got an early morning visit from none other than the idiot himself, claiming that he had nothing better to do and decided to stop by.

Desire let out a sigh of exasperation as she fended off the ningen, rolling her eyes every other time in irritancy. Hiei smirked whenever he heard that groan, thinking it was what she deserved after all she did, and after all she put his sister through.

_**Can you please tell Kuwabara to meet me by the cliff after dinner?**_

Dai's voice echoed in his head from their conversation the previous night. He was smart enough to know that he cannot tell Kuwabara when Desire happens to be around. She doesn't know that he knew of her existence, and everything would be better off that way.

"Dai, could you fetch us some water from the river?" Yukina called, passing both 'Dai' and Hiei a smile, completely ignoring Kuwabara. She didn't even pay attention to the ningen, nor did she show any signs of sorrow for losing him. Damn, she was good…

'_Perfect timing, Yukina; right on cue, I knew I could count on you!'_ the fire demon mentally praised his sister as Desire got a bucket and headed out.

"Hey, Dai-chan; let me come and help you!" Kuwabara called before he was yanked backwards by none other than our favorite apparition, Hiei.

"What was that for, shrimp?"

'_I would prefer Dai calling me "baka" than this idiot calling me "shrimp" anytime…'_ (Inner Hiei)

"Dai told me she'll meet you alone by the cliff after dinner…" (Outer Hiei)

"When did she tell you?"

'_Gee, ain't THAT the most obvious thing in the world…'_ (I.H.)

"Last night…" (O.H.)

"How did she tell you? She's mute, remember?"

Hiei's eye twitched violently.

'_I HAVE A DAMN JAGAN! HOW MUCH STUPIDER CAN YOU GET?'_ (I.H.)

"She gave me a note…" (O.H.) (He lied)

"Where's the note?"

'_Mental note to self: think of a more grueling way to kill Kuwabara and sell his brain-less skull for a fortune!'_ (I.H.)

"I burned it…" (O.H.) (Lie…)

"Why did you burn it?"

Hiei let out a growl alongside a very, very, _very_ dangerous look in his eyes. Oh, if only looks could kill…

**-O-O-O-**

"Morning…" Yusuke greeted, helping himself inside, and soon laughed at the pretty little sight in front of him.

Apparently, before the half bred detective came inside, Hiei used his speed and jumped to Kuwabara's back unnoticed, and began to strangle him from behind, not caring on how many yells he lets out.

"What's happening in here…?" Kurama inquired, coming out from behind Yusuke, and a big shock came to him at the sight. He placed his hands casually on his hips with a raised brow as if it didn't faze him.

"Oh, nothing; I'm just strangling the living hell out of this onna. Please, do take a seat and Yukina will gladly attend to your needs. Would you like some tea? I'll serve it on a silver platter with this onna's head…" Hiei retorted sarcastically as he continued to choke the life out of the (not so) poor idiot.

"Ah, I see, well, carry on, my good man! And yes, tea _does_ sound refreshing along with a side dish of Kuwabara's head. We would certainly enjoy, won't we, Kurama?" Yusuke laughed, placing his hands on his hips in the same fashion as his red haired companion, oblivious to the muffled threats of the ugly one.

"Hiei, if you want to avoid any jail penalties coming your way, this is not the type of thing you should be doing…" Kurama chuckled, being the sly fox he is. He knew more than anyone else in the room that Hiei wouldn't dare allow himself to go to prison…he says it's dishonorable…

"You ruin everything, fox…" the fire demon scoffed, jumping off Kuwabara and taking the windowsill, claiming it as his seat, watching the peaceful scenery, then imagined himself as a homicidal maniac destroying it to make it look like the scenery he grew to love in Makai.

"Onii-chan, I need some firewood. Could you get some for me?" Yukina called, making all of the Tentai's eyes direct towards her.

"O-onii-chan…?" Kuwabara stared, dumbfounded, swallowing a big lump of saliva.

"I see you've told her…" Kurama smiled.

"About time, Hiei; I was beginning to think you didn't have guts!" Yusuke flung his head back in laughter.

Hiei grunted and disappeared in a black blur.

**-O-O-O-**

Time flies when one is having fun, and we shall leave it at that. It was night by now and everyone had finished eating their dinner. Kurama and Yusuke left already, leaving Kuwabara behind because of his little meeting with one who he thinks as his _lover_.

As expected, she was there, by the cliff. He was excited, not the kind of excited where one gets an erection, but excited to think that she wishes to return his feelings and profess her undying love to him. Before he could run to her, though, she held up her hand, signaling him not to dare advance any further.

She then pointed at a small sheet of paper lying on the grass, almost poorly trampled by Kuwabara's feet.

He unfolded it and read on.

**-O-O-O-**

_Kuwabara, I have a question…_

_You see, I love to jump off cliffs without any harness or equipment whatsoever...you may say it is becoming an addiction. I am immortal, so it doesn't matter how many sharp objects there are at the bottom of the cliff. It's painful but I love the feeling of the wind on my face, and the amazing thrill of the ride. So, here is my question…_

_What would you say if I wanted to jump off this cliff right now?_

**-O-O-O-**

Kuwabara smiled, and as usual, he didn't even think twice about reading the letter again. He looked up, still grinning, and replied as if it were an easy question that falls under the same category as counting from 1-2.

"I would say…go for it! It must be a really fun ride, and as long as it makes you happy, you should do it! If I were immortal, I would join you. Your happiness is the one thing I long for!"

He was too caught up in his own pride to notice Dai clenching her fist hard, almost enough to draw blood from her hands but were protected by the black bandages wrapped around it.

'_Kuwabaka gave the wrong answer…as expected of him…stupid bastard…he's weak both physically and mentally…I can see why baka-Hiei is so frustrated in him…'_

She approached him, slowly, at a walking pace (hey, if you are as fast as Hiei, walking is considered slow) until they were close to each other, then out of the blue, she punched him in the groin, sending him flying over to a tree.

She disappeared into a crimson blur and reappeared in front of him, concentrating her spirit energy to form a dagger in the process, and kicked him on the head to bring him down on the grass. He gasped for air but he didn't get the chance to recover as Dai forced his chest down with her foot and pointed the dagger at his throat.

She then pointed at the exit and gave him the famous leave-or-die glare.

He took the hint and, using his brains for once, scrambled to his feet and ran away.

'_Good riddance…'_

She let out a sigh and her dagger disappeared. She leaned on the tree to support her breath. _'Calm down, Dai…'_

**Onna…did I or did I not see that Kuwa_baka_ run down the steps…?**

'_You must be imagining things, baka…'_

**Hn…you should know that I don't have enough sane imaginations left for me to imagine that…he was scared out of his wits from what I have observed. What did you do?**

'_Oh, nothing special, baka; I just gave him a test and threatened to kill him with a knife…that's all…'_

**Now what stopped you from that, onna? Ningenkai would be a better place without that bastard…**

'_Two reasons; one, you'll argue with me about not letting you help out in killing him; two, the same reason that stopped you from strangling him. Yukina told me of it…'_

**Did she cry when she mentioned that…?**

'_Nope, not a single tear. I read her mind and she didn't even care. She laughed; baka! What in Kami-sama's name did you do to her? Did your Jagan hypnotize her or something?'_

**Well, it doesn't matter. I did not hypnotize her, and now we are sure that she definitely is my twin sister…**

'_Baka…hmm…I take it you're on your favorite tree, ne?'_

**Isn't it obvious, onna?**

Dai allowed a smirk to escape her lips before she disappeared in yet another crimson blur.

**-O-O-O-**

Dai reappeared on the same branch as Hiei and sat down on it, swaying her legs just off the edge out of complete boredom. He paid no heed to her; as he was already used to her coming to see him…especially when he discovered the morbid side of her.

**So;** Dai started, glancing at the fire demon beside her, **where were we again…?**

"Planning on how to kill that Kuwabaka and mask his death without Rekai noticing…"

**Ah…you know, Hiei…when you stop to think about it…it sounds well…impossible…**

"Au contraire, nothing is impossible but thinking of the extreme-ness of this secret mission just increases the fun, does it not?"

**Once again Hiei, you are correct. It sure does…**

Just then, Hiei's communicator started to beep, meaning Koenma's calling from the Spirit World. Both let out a sigh of frustration. Why, in all the twenty-four hours in Ningenkai, at a time like this?

Hiei snapped it to his hand and glared at the toddler on the screen.

"Hiei…" he started, "is Dai with you…?"

"Yeah…what do you want?"

"You both have a mission…"

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And so forth ends this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Chapter 10: The Mission**


	11. 10: The Mission

**Black Roses666: And here's the update! I hope you guys'll like it!**

**ShadowVixen:** Thanks a lot! I absolutely LOVE your stories as well!

**Lunardestiny:** My, my, you are short on words, ne?

**Lonewolfhiei:** It's not Kuwabara, it's Kuwa_baka_!

**Lose-your-voice:** I've already PMed you and yes, I'll be making a KuramaOC fic soon!

**Winged Kasai Kitsune:** I try; I have got to put some humor into it anyways…

**Icedragongurl16:** I wish I would've tortured Kuwabaka more!

**Mina the Mischevious:** Well, wait no more!

**In luv with cold hearted guys:** Well, he's not entirely yours so I have my rights, and so does every Hiei fangirl; we can all dream!

**Nightmare rose:** but then Dai would go to prison and she won't be able to be with Hiei!

**YamiKitsuneKami: **I MADE him know French. Besides, he can pick up a thing or two from Kurama!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH/Yu Yu Hakusho/ Yuu Yuu Hakusho/ Ghost fighters/ whatever other names there are of this show.**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 10: The Mission**

**-O-O-O-**

"You and Dai have a mission…"

Hiei glared at the toddler, whom he was very unhappy to call his boss, before signaling Dai to come closer in order to listen in on the conversation to learn what was in store for the duo.

"This better not be another stupid mission…" Hiei threatened, remembering one of the past missions he was given and forced to accomplish: go to Makai and steal the most heavily guarded and sweetest candy in all the three worlds.

"Don't worry; there is plenty of bloodshed…oh, say…two hundred or so?" Koenma reassured, making the fire demon lick his lips out of sheer lust, and the dark kitsune scooted closer in interest to listen in. Both needed to let out some frustration.

"Lay it on us, toddler…"

"I knew you'd see it my way. Anyways, back to business…

"Three Makai thief clans, namely the Ryukai clan, Kikoeru clan, and the Hiromu clan, have joined forces to kidnap a dark kitsune named Kimiko, who has the ability to call forth any animal to her aid. The mission is to rescue her.

"I will give you the details of the mission in my office. I just want to know if you would accept this mission or not…"

Hiei looked up at his female companion, "are you up for it, onna?"

**Of course baka…I'll do _anything_ to drain some demon's blood…**

"Okay, toddler, give us the portal…"

"Way ahead of you…look below!"

The two demons looked under their branch and saw the vortex that would bring them to Rekai. Nodding to each other, they jumped down and entered the toddler's office.

**-O-O-O-**

From the forbidding darkness of the night, they stepped into a lighted room known as the office of the Prince of the Spirit World. Hiei just kept an impassive look on his face as Dai scanned around, eyes full of wonder as if she had never seen a room quite as big.

The toddler sat behind his desk, appearing to read a single document over and over again, trouble written all over his face.

"Hiei, Dai, I have checked both of your Makai backgrounds and it appears that you both have mastered the talent of silent killing, correct?"

Both gave a nod, curious looks growing on their faces. Never has anyone bothered to ask them if they were silent killers; if they were experts in the art to take the life out of someone before they could even notice. It is a tricky gift, but is well worth it.

"To save all of us the trouble, you'll have to use that certain talent in order to kill every demon and escape without a scratch, and so that it would save you the trouble of having to protect the captive. Leave no prisoners, kill them all, and bring the leaders' heads to me along with a _safe_ Kimiko."

Hiei managed to spot a look of sheer determination on Dai's face but Koenma paid no heed to it. The fire demon decided to ask her the question that suddenly popped into his mind later, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious.

"Tell me, toddler…" Hiei started, another question suddenly springing up in his mind. "Why send only me and Dai to this mission? Is it not easier to have the whole group come along? I'm sure they would love some bloodshed as well…"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara cannot afford to skip any more classes due to exams and Kurama cannot think of another reason for his parents to why he ditched school…"

The koorime growled, Dai silently giggled.

"The mission is to be executed tomorrow evening. Here is the map of the hideout." Koenma continued, handing over a piece of paper. "Good luck!"

The two silent killers looked behind them and found a portal opening for them. They both then traveled back to Ningenkai in order to prepare.

**-O-O-O-**

When the two's feet touched the soft grass, almost like a reflex, Hiei grabbed Dai by the shirt and forced her to a tree. She let out a mental grunt and rolled her head in pain before shooting him a "that-hurt" glare.

"Tell me, onna, do you know that Kimiko? You should…you're relatives, am I right?"

**And what proof do you have for that?**

"You're the same species. It's a good chance…"

**You're sharp, baka, and yes, I am a relative of hers. She's my younger sister…**

"Tell me about her powers. Besides that fact that she is probably able to summon up deadly animals, there has got to be something in it that would make three clans join forces to capture her…"

**You never cease to amaze me with your skill to notice even the smallest detail, Hiei. On the neck of every animal she summons, there is a necklace made with pure gems, similar to the tear gems Yukina cries. They cost a fortune in every of the three worlds…**

"You sound calm and your sister is in mortal danger, not to mention that her powers are being abused for another's greed. Aren't you phased, even a single bit?"

**Oh, trust me, Hiei; I am _very_ angry, but, you must know as well as I do that if I lose my focus and go on a rampage, who knows what'll happen? Our mission would then be a failure…**

"That's true…"

**So, now we have all of that cleared up, can you please let go of me before someone comes around and accuses you of rape?**

"Oh shut up, I know that…"

Hiei let go of her and dusted his clothes as Dai straightened out her skirt. They then went back to Genkai's temple, looking as though nothing had happened.

**-O-O-O-**

They were greeted by the warm and relaxing scent of Jasmine Tea that was made by none other than the ice apparition, Yukina. Both she and Genkai were drinking it, most likely to warm up the night.

"Now, where have you two been?" Genkai inquired, taking another sip of tea.

"Koenma gave us another mission…" Hiei replied, the famous inexpressive look plastered on his face as he took a seat.

'Yukina, are the tear gems still in the garden?' Dai signed when the female koorime looked up at her. A plan was slowly forming in the dark kitsune's mind.

At the sight of Yukina's nod, she started to head outside.

'_Where are you going, onna?'_ Hiei sent after seeing the look of cleverness in his new partner's eyes.

**The tear gems…we can use Yukina's tear gems for our mission…let me explain it to you later, ok? I'm totally sure this'll work…**

'_And if it doesn't then you'll be the one to blame, onna…'_

**Have more faith, baka. If this doesn't work then I swear I will owe you a truckload of sweet snow. If this works, though, then you owe me chocolates!**

'_It's a deal, onna…'_

**-O-O-O-**

The next night, after Hiei and Dai finalized their mission, a portal opened for them in order to go to Makai, the land of the demons. After stepping inside, the first they did was savor the wonderful scent of blood lingering in the air.

It was, indeed, great to be home.

"Well, with out speed, it should take a second or two to arrive at our destination. Do you have _it_ with you?" Hiei glanced to his side where Dai patted the main necessity of their plan.

**Everything is well, commander baka,…from the information we've gathered, we must do silent killing to avoid ambushes and we must make sure none of them hurt our captive…** Dai glanced back at Hiei, giving him a smirk along with a single nod.

"All right, we talk telepathically from here on, onna. Anything goes while we're inside; we'll talk about our bet later. Can I trust you with my back?" Hiei extended a hand.

**Way ahead of you, baka…** she shook his hand and without further ado, they both disappeared in a black and crimson blur.

**-O-O-O-**

"Hey; how much longer 'till our shift is over…?"

"How am I supposed to know? Probably after they've finished counting off all the loot they made with that dark kitsune's rare animals and gems."

"Each one of us gets a fair share of the loot, right?"

"Yeah; and we'll be rich!"

"Hey…you sense that?"

"Yeah…some strong demon's heading our way…get ready…"

The two guards jerked their head towards a rustling bush, preparing their weapons for an attack. Suddenly, a certain short demon stepped out.

His raven hair spiked upwards, highlighted in blue and the white starburst at the center; his entire black wardrobe with only white on the bandana on his forehead and the white of his collar; his crimson eyes glaring off a warning sign; and the bandages wrapped around his right arm.

"Gods…it's Hiei!" one of the guards pointed out, voice trembling in fear, making the said fire demon smirk.

"I see I am quite famous around fellow thieves…" Hiei placed a hand to his waist, "but do not fret, I am merely her to make a proposal with your clans..."

The two guards stared at him with a suspicious brow raised as he dragged out a crate, tall enough to reach a few inches higher than his hip.

"I am capable of gathering a lot of rare tear gems in a fraction of a day, and I propose sharing my wealth if you promise to share the wealth you make with that Kimiko I've heard you've captured." He continued, carrying the crate in front o the two guards demons.

Once he set it down, the two approached it as to see if the notorious Jaganshi was lying or not. One of them opened the lid, and their eyes sparkled in delight at the sight of tear gems filling the crate until the rim.

"We can negotiate with this…"

"Yes, yes, our leaders are inside. You may enter…"

**-O-O-O-**

In the middle of the cave, was a room filled with precious jewels. The three leaders were all impressed with the gems Hiei brought them. A small girl was also in the room; she was locked p in a cage; the fire demon suspected her to be Kimiko.

She had crimson hair tied into pigtails; black eyes; and she wore a simple black dress. There was a string around her neck but the pendant was hidden under her clothes.

Just then, a strong wave of energy was felt, coming from the outside. It felt like the energy of an enemy clan was approaching.

"This must mean war!"

"We must all head out and attack!"

"Make yourself at home, Hiei; we'll take care of those retched fools…"

With that, the three left, leaving the raven haired male alone. Once he was sure no one was nearby, he walked up to the crate he brought and opened the lid.

'_You can come out now, onna. The plan worked, so I owe you those things you asked for. What were they anyways?'_

Out of the gems, his partner in this mission burst out, shaking of the jewels attached to her skin.

**They're called chocolates, Hiei. Ask Kurama to help you get them for me.**

'_Oh whatever…now, shall we start?'_

**Of course…**

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And so forth ends this chapter, please review!**


	12. 11: Teamwork?

**Black Roses666: Sorry for the late update! I was SO busy with stuff that I couldn't find time to type this. Well, at least I updated, right? Better late than never!**

**Lonewolfhiei:** If you remember, in the chapter "**Bloody innocence**" they explain that Dai is the _chosen child_ to bear the immortal blood, so her sister is therefore not immortal. Sad, ne…?  
**Yuumei Sendo:** Well, here's the update, but I mainly updated for all my readers.  
**Mina the Mischevious:** Well, here ya go!  
**Icedragongurl16:** Sorry for making you wait…  
**Hieislittledragonmaiden:** Thanks a lot, and here ya go!  
**In luv with cold hearted guys:** Yeah, in your dreams. We can only hope, but it will never happen. Oh well, that's how cruel life is.  
**YamiKitsuneKami:** Well, I put a wee bit of humor so you guys won't get bored.  
**Nightmare rose:** Probably coz you have nothing else to do with your life…like me…  
**ShadowVixen:** Ahehehe, I just thought of putting her in. Nothing special…

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of YYH…and I'm PROUD of it! XD**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 11: Teamwork…?**

**-O-O-O-**

The plan was counted as rather simple for the two of them.

Dai curled up in the crate and the tear gems were then filled to the rim to hide her body; of course she didn't forget to mask her ki. Hiei would then act (and he was a damn good actor as well) like her was interested in joining forces with the thieves; knowing that they wouldn't trust Makai's thief lord that easily, the tear gems will then be put to good use. Once inside, all Dai has to do is to move her ki outside and make sure all of them sense it and run out. Once they are all gone, she gets out of the crate and the assassinating begins…after they rescue Kimiko, of course.

The dark kitsune scanned he room as she stepped out of the crate until her eyes fell upon the small girl locked up in the cage. A smile slowly started to spread across her face as she beckoned Hiei to follow her.

Summoning a dagger, she sliced the lock away and opened the cage, a grin growing as she made eye contact with the little girl, not even as tall as Yukina.

"W-who are you…?" Kimiko started to shiver in fear as her black eyes darted from the dark kitsune to the fire demon.

The male she a confused look towards Dai, _'I thought you said she was your sister. How is it that she doesn't know you…? You are such a hypocrite, telling me to tell MY sister who I am!'_

She just nudged his elbow, **'I will explain everything to you when our mission's over. You're going to have to be the one to talk. She cannot understand sign language nor can she hear me telepathically, but do not tell her that we are siblings.'**

'_Fine, I'll vouch for you then…but you owe me an explanation…'_

"A-are the both of you going to h-hurt me…?" the small girl stuttered, backing away in fright.

"No…I'm Hiei and she's Dai…she's mute so she can't talk to you right now…" he replied, pointing as he said the names, "we're both here to rescue you from these selfish demons…now, come on."

Kimiko looked doubtful, as any demon would in Makai. She, too, has heard of the notorious Hiei; the number one thief in all of Makai who never had a record in prison; and she's also heard of Dai; the dark kitsune who stumbled into Ningenkai while running away and managed to break the Rekai laws easily.

Nevertheless, she allowed those thoughts to slip her mind when she remembered that a dark kitsune would never hurt one of their own species, and so she ran to Dai, seemingly feeling much more comfortable to be with someone from the same gender. The older girl then nodded to Hiei and both disappeared with Kimiko in a black and crimson blur.

**-O-O-O-**

'**All right, Hiei; Kimiko is well hidden in the shadows. She will stay there until we've finished, I've made sure of it.'** Dai sent, looking over the protective traps set around her younger sibling, who seemed totally oblivious to the fact that her older sister is just smack in front of her.

'_Good work; now, we must silently kill each of them to avoid ambushes…though, an ambush sounds quite…invigorating, ne?'_

'**Is it just me or are hanging out with Kurama for too long? So, what's the plan, genius?'**

'_I'm glad you asked…let's narrow down our number of enemies before we take them head on, just for the fun of it. We must find a way to lure a specific number of demons here, and then we'll kill the rest the old fashioned way.'_

'**Couldn't have said it better myself, baka; I am capable of making certain demons feel my ki. How many shall we start with, commander-baka?'**

'_Let's start with a warm up session. Let's go with two first. I'm not sure whether or not my silent killing skills are rusting.'_

'**Do you think you're the only one? I have the same situation here.'**

She looked at the young Kimiko and gave her a thumbs up, telling her that everything will be all right. She then focused her energy on the two nearest demons.

'**Okay, they will be coming soon so get ready.'**

'_I thought I made it perfectly clear to you that's I'm always ready...'_

**-O-O-O-**

The two demons, who were drawn there by sensing Dai's ki, were also completely oblivious to the fact that they have death in store for them. They continued with their journey deeper into the cave, not being able to notice the two demons that shot by them in a super sonic speed.

Before the two demons could even notice, they were already on the floor, dead; throats slit, but no expression of pain was left on their faces. It happened so fast, and with the darkness of the cave wherein blood can be mistaken for water, one would think the two were simply asleep.

If you were to just so happen have a slow motion camera with you during that time, here is what you would see:

Dai and Hiei were perched on either side of the cave, eyeing their victims with a look of determination in their eyes.

Once their enemies were in range, Hiei quickly unsheathed his kantana and Dai forged a spirit dagger; both then jumped down behind their victims so fast that there was not a sound or a sight of them. With the same pace, they slit their opponents' throats and rushed back to their normal positions.

In short, they managed to cut the throats so fast that if there were any witnesses, they would only think the two dead demons tripped and went into a coma (like that's even possible).

'_Well, it looks like I haven't lost it yet…you're not that bad as well...'_ Hiei sent Dai, smirking to himself at the good job they have done.

'**Why, thank you for the compliment. You aren't too shabby yourself, baka…'** Dai glanced at her little sister to check if she was okay; and she was, just curling into a ball.

'_Okay, back to business, how many are left?'_

'**There were 200 of them when we started so since you are too lazy to do the math, 198 are left.'**

'_All right, bring four of them next.'_

'**Two each; that's fair enough for me…'**

'_Good, now go on.'_

**-O-O-O-**

Four of the demons sensed Dai's ki and started their way towards their now called point of no return. Once they saw the two demons that died before them, they started to run, in a rather slow pace compared to Hiei and Dai, not noticing the two demons who will kill them next.

Dai jumped down behind her first victim, spirit dagger in hand, and she sliced his throat. She then spun around to gather some strength before throwing the dagger with such perfect accuracy to the other demon's neck, making it disappear just after it sliced through. It was only when the two were surely dead did she jump back to her starting point.

Hiei, just as Dai did, jumped behind his first victim and sliced his throat. He, too, used the same strategy as Dai and spun around to gather strength as his long kantana managed to reach the other demon's neck and cleanly cut his head without spilling a drop of blood, nor moving the now severed head. He then jumped back to his starting point afterwards.

To make matters even more amazing, not a single sound was heard.

'**Not bad, Hiei…you're really good at this…'**

'_For once, I'll have to say you're not all bad, onna…'_

'**Awww…I stopped calling you 'baka' but you still call me 'onna'! You aren't fair; no wonder it's hard to believe you and Yukina are related!'**

'_Since when did names matter? Besides, another reason why no one can tell that Yukina and I are related is because one, our hair color and two, our elements.'_

'**Fine…there are 194 of those retched demons left. Shall we move on?'**

'_Okay…we'll deal with eight of those, what you call retched demons now…four each…'_

'**You know what…I've got a better idea…'**

'_What could possibly be in that mind of yours right now?'_

'**Let's have a contest to make things a bit more exciting. Silently kill as many demons as you could, whoever kills the most demons, wins. We'll think of the consequence of the loser later on. Do we have a deal?'**

'_Interesting…I'm up for it…'_

**-O-O-O-**

Eight demons now fell for the same trick as the other six; they fell prey to the two skilled fighters, one being a kitsune, the other, a koorime.

But where's the fun if there isn't any competition?

Dai and Hiei both jumped down at the same time from their positions and began their silent killing, but as Hiei was about to go for his third and fourth demon, willing to kill more than the dark kit, but Dai, being the sly fox she is, jumped and frog leaped over him, causing him to stumble for a short moment, giving her enough time to kill the two last demons before the two jumped back to their starting posts.

As usual, not even an utter escaped a demon's lips.

'_Damn you, onna…you got six demons, didn't you?'_

'**Ah, yes I did my little baka. And how many did you get…two…?'**

'_You know as well as I do that you damn well cheated…'_

'**Cheated; yes, but answer me this: how can one cheat of there isn't even a rule that one cannot? All I said was that whoever kills the most demons silently wins, and I did whatever it took.'**

'_No rules, eh…? Well, that just makes matters even more interesting…don't you think so, onna?' _

'**So shall we do sixteen now?'**

'_You're on…'_

Once again, the sixteen demons fell for Dai's same little trick and started their way to the same place where the others fell victim before them, who now lay in the shadows.

When they came in range, both of the silent killers jumped down to do their jobs. Dai stuck to a dagger which she summoned when her feet touched the cold rock in order to take advantage of the light weight to make her kill faster. Hiei, on the other hand, can move fast even with his own trusty sword. Taking advantage of its length and the closeness of the demons to one another, he sliced two throats with a single slash, immediately giving him the upper hand.

Both reached forward in order to kill the last demon standing but Hiei 'accidentally' bumped into Dai, causing her to lose balance, and giving him enough time to kill the final demon. The two then stopped as the last demon fell to the ground, headless, not feeling the need to go back to their starting points.

'**Dammit…I only got six of them…and because _someone_ bumped into me 'accidentally'!'**

'_Hn, and I got ten. Looks like I win, of course. Besides, you said no rules, correct?'_

'**Not necessarily, my dear fire demon. We each killed twelve of them in our massacre so we are even, and being even is not enough to verify the winner of our little contest.'**

'_Well, there are 170 demons left in front of the cave, waiting for a false attack. We can settle our differences in a head on combat between them, and while protecting your sister from harm.'_

'**I know that look in your eyes…you have something brewing in that sadistic brain of yours…'**

'_On the contrary, I do. What do you say to this: loser becomes the winner's slave for a week; are you up for it?'_

Dai stared at him for a moment before her lips formed a smirk. Hiei returned the devious smile.

'**Hiei, my good man, you've got yourself a deal…'**

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: CLIFFY! Hahaha, so who will be who's servant when the dust clears? What else shall we find out about Desire? Why doesn't Kimiko know that Dai is her sister? So many cheesy questions to be answered in the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Desire, Desire, What Have You Done?**


	13. 12: Desire, Desire, What Have You Done?

**Black Roses666: Sorry for not updating quickly! I had a damn ballet recital and I had NO TIME to type the update sooner! Please forgive me! On with the reviewer replies!**

**MikoHatome:** Sorry for making you wait!  
**Lonewolfhiei:** its okay, you don't have to apologize. People tend to forget.  
**Nightmare rose:** Well, I figured that I'd put humor in the story so…ya…  
**Icedragongurl16:** Here's the update. Hope ya like it!  
**Hieislittledragonmaiden:** Wait no longer!  
**In luv with cold hearted guys:** Because whether you like it or not, we don't own YYH therefore we don't own Hiei so he's not ours. You're going to have to accept it.  
**ShadowVixen:** A Dai fan! Yehey!  
**Mina the Mischevious:** Sorry for making you wait for so long…

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 12: Desire, Desire, What Have You Done?**

**-O-O-O-**

Dai and Hiei stood still in silence as they relaxed for a short while, regaining some of their energy before they take on 170 demons head-on, three of which are supposed to be the strongest of the bunch. Not only are their lives on the line, but their pride and dignity as well. Loser becomes winner's servant…and neither wanted that.

'_Are you ready…?'_ Hiei sent, his mind cooking up many, many sadistic ways to kill the demons the two were to face. (Geez, he has nothing else to do with his life…)

Dai didn't even bother to answer back to her new partner. Instead of replying, like she should've had, she smirked and disappeared in a crimson blur, leaving the fire demon to let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll take that as a yes…"

Hiei ran until he reached Dai's side, knowing that she was running in a fairly slower pace for him to catch up with her. Both then stopped when they arrived at the back of the crowd of demons. Their short height proved useful as they took light steps closer and closer to the horde of thieves.

'**_GO!'_** both signaled, readying their weapons for their bout. The thieves were, of course, obviously, taken by surprise, but none of them were stupid for the matter. They immediately understood the current situation and soon began fighting back.

Occasionally, whenever Dai and Hiei meet up, they tell each other how many demons they have currently killed, just so that they could gloat in front of the look of defeat in the other's face. It was a close match, but it was clear that both parties are putting their poise on the line, each one not wanting to end up into a slave.

Blood splattered everywhere, staining their clothes, decorating the walls with crimson. The air began to stink of the rotting bodies all around. It didn't take them long before only the three leaders remained; each one looked somehow frightened in their very own way of the fact that merely two demons that weren't tall enough to reach their shoulders have just killed all of their men (197 all in all) in such a short amount of time (less than one hour).

'**Looks like it comes down to only three more of these demons…'**

'_Make sure you don't get killed, onna. I have some things in store for you in case you lose…'_

Dai shot him a look of confusion in her eyes alongside a raised brow.

'**Aren't I supposed to be the one to say that to you? I'm immortal, remember, Ro-I mean, Hiei-baka?'**

If only she weren't mute, she would've laughed her sides off when she saw his eyes widen, like he was on the verge of smacking his head and curse non stop on how stupid he was. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

'_Whatever…let's just settle this and get this over with already…'_

**-O-O-O-**

The three leaders (who shall be known by their last names: Ryukai, Kikoeru, and Hiromu so none of us will be confused) stared at the massacred bodies surrounding them. It was clearly an unfair battle, but the unfairness should have been in their favor; two against two _hundred_ demons; but both Dai and Hiei beat the odds and managed to kill them all, and they didn't even break a sweat.

The mere thought of it intimidated the three.

Ryukai was furious about the fear surging through his body; no, he was furious and moreover _embarrassed_ of how two demons intimidated him when he had two others with him, obviously outnumbering them.

His unrestrained rage took control over his mind and actions, which was the lowest flaw one could have in a battle against two deadly assassins, and he charged towards them, sword in hand. He was particularly aiming for the girl, thinking that the he hated the fact that he was intimidated by a _female_, especially since it humiliated him even more than he already was.

It was actually better to never discriminate a girl…especially if that girl just so happened have a name that sounds like the word 'die' and just so happened to be the older sister of the a kidnapped girl. Nothing is scarier than a woman's scorn.

One second, Ryukai's battle cry echoed throughout the cave; the next second, he was on the ground, his severed head rolling to the dark kitsune's feet. Dai smirked at the dead body before passing the devious smile to Hiei. Looking back at the other two demons, she took out the sword she used, forged with her spirit energy, stained with the dead thief's blood.

'_Scare them. They look surprisingly good when they're scared…'_ Hiei crossed his arms, holding back a cruel laugh.

Dai smiled nastily and licked the blood off the cold blade, nodding in satisfaction. It truly felt good to intimidate demons who think they are better than you, especially if you just so happen to be the recessive gender.

And so forth comes the reason why pride is considered a sin.

"Why you little…" Kikoeru growled, clenching the hilt of his dagger.

'**These guys will never learn, won't they? All these demons are the same…'** Dai shook her head, irritated.

'_Onna, I feel something bad. You better be careful…they may have something hidden…'_

'**Oh, please; what could they possibly do…? Look at them, Hiei-baka, I mean- -'**

Dai didn't get the chance to finish her little piece for before she could finish, chains made by a strong bond of ki came out from the ground and wrapped its self around her ankles and wrists, controlled by none other than Hiromu who stayed at the sidelines.

"Look who's helpless now!" Kikoeru laughed, dagger aiming for Dai's heart.

She looked away, not wanting to see her immortal blood spill, bracing herself for the temporary pain that would surge through her body.

She heard the sound of cold hard metal pierce through skin and bones, but did not feel any pain shoot through her, nor did she feel any blood trickle down her skin.

Turning her head back to the demon, her eyes widened.

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei saw the ki chains erupt from the ground and wrap around Dai's ankles and wrists, bringing her to a rather powerless situation. He could see the dagger's blade shine, heading to the one vital area in the body that could cause instant death when stabbed through: the heart.

'_That idiot; she's such a cocky bitch!'_ he glared at how stupid she was; thinking of how he thought that the klutz was actually okay in his standards.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he disappeared in a black blur, unseen by anyone still breathing and reappeared in front of Dai, leaning slightly to the side. Before her could draw out his trusty kantana, though, the thief's dagger came in contact with his left shoulder, piercing through his skin and bones in both sides, but immediately stopping the attack.

He winced ever so slightly and clenched his fist in order to relieve some of the growing pain. He held back any visible signs of anguish and did a daring smirk, causing panic to stir within the demon that stabbed him.

With unmatchable speed, he cut up Kikoeru into six different pieces (head, torso, arms, and legs); he then threw his sword to Hiromu's throat, which hit the bull's eyes with such ease. It was only when they were dead did he collapse to his knees from the immense amount of pain he was receiving.

Dai, with a worried look in her eyes, rushed in front of Hiei as soon as the chains let her go and grabbed the hilt of the dagger that was still speared onto his shoulder. She then pulled it out quickly, and checked upon the bleeding wound whilst insulting her partner.

'**Hiei, you fucking baka; why did you leap up in front of me and suddenly went on to become the "hero of the day"? I don't need any saving you baka, I'm immortal damn it! Have you lost your brain?'**

The fire demon passed her a glare before coughing, clearing his voice.

"Shouldn't we hand Kimiko over to Koenma before we start another argument?"

'**Okay fine, Hiei-_sama_'**

She added a (telepathically) exasperated sigh just to piss him off a bit more before disappearing in a crimson blur to fetch her younger sister. Hiei got his communicator and once again pretended to be perfectly fine; thanking the many gods he knew that he was wearing black so the blood couldn't be seen. Oh, men and their pride.

Once Kimiko went through the Rekai portal, Hiei dragged himself to the wall, clutching his pained shoulder. Dai looked rather irritated at the stubbornness of her partner, but set it aside as she approached him.

**-O-O-O-**

After many protests and arguments later, Dai managed to remove Hiei's cloak and swatted away his hand covering the stab wound (Hiei usually doesn't wear a shirt under his cloak let's just say now is one of those days coughhessohotcough). It was a clean cut; it went through his bones and pierced out of the other side of his skin. After examining it, she looked towards the entrance of the cave, amidst the bodies that surrounded them, as if searching for something.

She grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around her waist, knowing that he would want it back soon.

'**Can you stand up?'**

He nodded and forced himself up, slightly wincing at the pain coursing through him as if Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun in his body. He was completely oblivious, though, to Dai's bewilderment to his ability to withstand the pain. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she noticed that he was losing strength fast. She stood next to him and draped his uninjured arm around her shoulders as some sort of support. With that, she started to lead him outside.

"Shall we go back?"

'**Go back with your current status? No; I know there's a river nearby, I'll take care of that stab wound…'**

"Hn, fine; I don't want Yukina to worry about me anyways…oh, and onna?"

'**What is it?'**

"Out of the two hundred demons we've faced, I've killed 101…"

Dai stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as she stayed frozen in her place. Her actions caused Hiei to smirk in total amusement. She knew that he knew that she had only killed 99 demons, making her lose the bet. She looked at Hiei, smiled, and chuckled.

'**That was the first time I've ever lost a bet…looks like I'm your slave for seven days now. You're a pretty okay guy…'**

With that, she continued to lead Hiei to the river nearby once again.

**-O-O-O-**

Once there, she helped him lean against the tree nearest to the streaming waters of the river. She took another good look at his wound as Hiei started to breathe deeply, feeling dizziness come inside of him from blood loss. It was when he was about to say something to Dai did she do the unthinkable…

She was removing her shirt right in front of him!

To make matters worse, he was too weak to react and turn away! (Or maybe…our little fire demon is deep down a pervert! Kidding…)

His face turned red, his temperature started to go through the roof.

'**You don't have to worry, Hiei-_san_, I'm not a stripper…'**

He almost gave a sigh of relief as he felt his temperature cool down once again. Though her shirt was gone, there were black bandages wrapped around her chest area, covering her breasts. It was as if she only wore the shirt just to look normal to others. She didn't even need the damn thing!

"What happened to you…?"

'**Desire…she's more trouble than you'll ever know, and I fancy you do not tell anyone about this…'** Dai sent, soaking her shirt with water.

"So tell me something…" Hiei started, but when the wet cloth made contact with his wound, courtesy of the dark kitsune, it made him let out a shout of agony. Whence Dai placed a hand to his shoulder, he took in deep breaths and managed to calm down.

'**What do you want me to tell you…?'**

"Tell me…why doesn't your sister know about you…?"

She sighed and bent down on the grass, picking up some medical plants to help stop the bleeding.

'**This _is_ going to hurt…so I need you to listen well to my voice and block out everything else in your mind. It will help you ignore the excruciating pain you are about to feel; and I don't want to end up mute _and_ deaf…'**

"Bring it on…"

She nodded and jabbed the plants into his wound before immediately covering it once again with her wet shirt and forcing her spirit energy to cover up the wound.

'**My mother did a spell on herself whilst giving birth to Kimiko. She wanted my sister to be the most beautiful maiden amongst all dark kitsunes. This, of course, got Desire's attention; she needs someone very beautiful in order to work her plans. I was always with my sister when she was still a baby, so she had no memory of me with her yet, but during that time, it was when Desire first appeared to both of us.**

'**I begged her not to take my younger sister, and so I made a bet with her. If I can make anyone truly love me, with Desire within me, and while I'm mute in five years, then she will disappear and leave my sister and I alone, along with all our relatives and friends…but…if I lost, then she will take my immortal blood, kill me, and take over my sister…'**

"How long has it been?"

'**It has been four years, Hiei…and because of my shame of carrying the most destructive demon in all the three worlds, I kept the secret from Kimiko. It was a part of the deal that I must go away from my clan…and I didn't want her to know that I am the lost sibling she is looking for, and I cannot afford her to know because I am currently failing to protect her fragile heart as an older sister should…I'm just too ashamed that she would be taken over by Desire and experience the same torture as I have…'**

By the time she finished her piece, Hiei's wound wasn't bleeding as much anymore, and he seemed to have focused on her voice as well considering that he didn't let out any shout of pain. Her red shirt, now stained with fresh blood, was placed down on the ground in order for her to check on the wound.

"It's amazing how you managed to stay calm while telling your story…"

She merely glanced up at him, locking their crimson eyes before she looked back at her red shirt, looking sad all of a sudden.

"What's up…?"

'**Sorry, Hiei…it's sunrise…'**

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And here ends the chapter! Now we know a wee bit more about Dai but will it be enough to get Hiei and Dai together? Great, now I sound like this is a movie trailer…anyways, please review! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 13: Mortality over Immortality**


	14. 13: Mortality over Immortality

**Black Roses666: Mwahaha! Here's the update! Thank you to all the kind little people who reviewed!**

**KazeGirl240:** Aw, shucks, you're making me feel special!  
**GacktLover14:** Yeah, it is…  
**Lonewolfhiei:** Yes, he is the best!  
**Tsume-Hiei lover:** Here ya go!  
**In luv with cold hearted guys:** You can own Hiei in your sleep while you're dreaming…  
**Hieilover014:** Thanks a lot!  
**Miko Hatome:** Thankies!  
**4-is-lovely:** Well, I can never turn down a reviewer like that!  
**Icedragongurl16:** EVERYONE hates Desire…  
**ShadowVixen:** Yes, Hiei is indeed VERY hot…he's too hot to torture…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH or any of the characters in the damn thing coz I don't have enough imagination and I would rather make an anime about Pengy the Penguin…

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 13: Mortality over Immortality**

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei frowned as her glared at the small ray of light peeping through the many hills and mountains around Makai as a result of the rising sun, as if the devil look in his eyes would be enough to scare the ball of fire from coming up. Sadly, the sun couldn't be stopped from its duties, added the facts that it doesn't move in the first place.

Whence the sun was up, Hiei glanced at the girl beside him, feeling a change in the air when he saw her eyes go dull, and the sudden flicker of a flame spark in those crimson orbs. Dai turned to him and gave him that cocky and arrogant smile belonging to the one and only Desire.

'**That was some good competition Hiei; I had lots of fun. To be honest I never believed that I could lose to you…'**

The fire demon glared at Desire before letting out a clearly exasperated sigh. Obviously using his uninjured arm, he hit the said girl at the back of her head along with a look on his eyes clearly giving off the expression 'damn that felt so good!'

She looked at him, shocked. When he turned his head away from her and stared at the sight of Makai, breathing the intolerable scent of dried blood which reminded him so much of home, she pouted.

'**What was that for, you baka?'**

"For being a bitch; I am your master now so you must do what I say…" Hiei smirked and glanced back at her, "my first command is that you turn back to Dai and never take over her body for the rest of the time you're my slave, understand?"

Her eyes went wide before a smirk played across her lips.

'**I see that little Dai has told you all about me…go figure, she feels like she could trust you with everything, like a sibling or someone close of some sort, just because you're like that human she had, and probably still loves. Well, fine; I will go away from this body for one week so have your fun. I never back out of a promise…even if it wasn't my promise...'  
**

He watched as Dai's body glowed black, and something with quite a resemblance to a black bird shot out from her back and flew away. The dull look on her crimson orbs returned before another flare sparkled in her eyes, meaning she was returning to her true self and within milliseconds later, she began coughing.

'_Whoa…back up…is she coughing…with a tone in her voice…?'_ Hiei stared at her as she loosened her black bandages around her neck, probably to let out more air and make things more comfortable, but didn't remove them.

"H-H-Hiei…?" her voice came out, stuttered and croaky, but audible and comprehensible.

"Y-you talked!"

"Uh…yeah; I did!"

"How the hell can you talk?"

She paused for a moment, in thought.

"I…well…I…wait…oh my gosh, Hiei; you're the best!" Dai exclaimed, throwing her arms around Hiei's neck, making him wince in pain from the stab which was still fresh on his shoulder.

"Watch it, onna; I'm injured if you are not aware!" he flailed his right arm (the uninjured one), trying to pry her off him, not used to the contact with her.

She pulled away, fixing a lose strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled.

"How the hell can you talk…?" he asked, bringing a hand to his throbbing shoulder.

"I was only mute because Desire was within me…" she chuckled before wetting her shirt once again in the river so that she may clean up Hiei's wound a bit more.

She swatted his hand away and carefully wiped the wound, nodding in impressiveness when she saw the plants beginning to work quickly and the wound was becoming smaller than before; the blood was stopping as well.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that is all I can do for now. So much for not making Yukina worry about you…" she sighed, ripping up a portion of her skirt and using it to wrap around Hiei's wound so that it may not get infected my any Makai insect.

Once it was tightly knotted, she helped Hiei up and draped his uninjured arm over her shoulders for support.

**-O-O-O-**

As the two headed off to the nearest Ningenkai portal (seeing that it is either they go back there or spend the rest of their lives in Rekai prison), they continued on with their usual discussion on how to be able to kill Kuwabara without the stupid Prince of Rekai getting them into trouble.

"Hey, why don't you get Desire to use her powers on Koenma? While he's too busy obsessing over you, it will be enough time for me to kill Kuwabara and mask it as an accident." Hiei suggested, smirking at his female companion.

"Good idea; one problem though…_you_ would get all the glory in the world, Hiei." Dai rolled her eyes dramatically, as if she had just been gravely insulted.

"Got any bright ideas, onna?" he retorted, frowning.

"In fact, I do;" she smiled triumphantly, "we can make a document to allow us permission to kill Kuwabara and mask it so it would look like one of those important Rekai files and get Koenma to stamp it. Since he's always too lazy, he'll stamp it without a second thought!"

The fire demon blinked, and blinked, and oh it was a triple blink! He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it to probably think over his answer, and then he opened it again, but closed it to think over again, before his face became serious.

Dai waited anxiously for his response when he opened his mouth. The suspense was killing her!

"Okay…"

(Prepare for a run-on sentence!)

Yes, you now have the permission and the approval of me, the author, to imagine Dai with a huge sweat-drop on her head, giggling nervously as to not give out any wrong impressions when on the inside, she was practically laughing at the stupidity of the male but then she couldn't let out that certain laughter, nor can she do a single damn thing to him because it is _the_ Hiei she is dealing with and he is currently injured with a stab wound because of the mission that had just transpired, given by none other than the Prince of Rekai, Koenma, and was given to only the two of them even though they were completely outnumbered by two hundred against two, just because the two had absolutely nothing to do with their lives and because the other Spirit Detectives were too busy with their trivial Ningen activities for they are either human, like Kuwabara, or half human, like Kurama and Yusuke; or maybe you can imagine Dai doing an anime fall just how everyone does when something stupid occurs like for instance an extremely stupid realization from an idiot, but maybe she can't afford an anime fall because of the fact that she is currently supporting Hiei so if she fell, he would probably fall on top of her and then a very awkward moment would brew that would be full of fluff and humor but once again, this is _the_ Hiei that we are talking about an fluff is definitely not in his category, but then again, she would just shoot back up so there won't be any awkward moments between the two, but I much prefer the sweat-drop idea if you want my opinion because it makes more sense and there isn't a need to confuse it with anime and human philosophy, and I do not want any awkward moments to happen because the two are currently in a very, very, very, intense discussion about how to kill Kuwabara without Rekai noticing which may seem impossible but will be made possible by both Dai and Hiei who shall work as a team for once, but if you _do_ imagine Dai doing an anime fall then that is up to you and I do not have the power to change your mind for I do not have a Jagan eye.

(THAT WAS _THE_ BEST RUN-ON SENTENCE EVAH; Back to the story…)

"When do you think we should make the document…?" Dai asked, spotting a Ningenkai portal nearby, meaning the two have to finish up their conversation as fast as possible.

"The next time we get a mission from Koenma; we'll snatch a document from him and memorize the format. We'll get Kurama to help us in writing it." Hiei replied, spotting the portal with a glare in his eyes.

"Agreed…"

The two of them went through the portal, reappearing at the bottom steps of Genkai's temple.

Meanwhile, as a little orange haired human walked along the streets to go to school, Kuwabara suddenly had an overwhelming sense of impending doom…

**-O-O-O-**

The two took the long way up, and the long way up is by trudging up the many, many steps to Genkai's temple, seeing as though Hiei may not be fit enough to take the shortcut, which is jumping on tree branches, because of the blood loss.

"By the way, Hiei…" Dai started when they finally managed to reach halfway up the steps, "I've been meaning to ask…why _did_ you 'save' me from that stab back in the cave…?"

Hiei paused for a small moment, most likely giving himself time in order to think over his answer before he replied with the only tone and tongue he was capable of replying with.

"I 'saved' you back then because you looked like a stupid, foolish, and pathetic mortal…"

Dai stared at him for a moment, and then pouted cutely, saying that she was insulted, "well, I tore down your pride and fixed your wound up for you so I guess we're even…"

"Yeah, well…" he sighed, "this is the first, and probably the only time I'll say this to you, so feel special…"

"And what may that be?"

"Thanks…Dai…"

She turned to him, wide-eyed, and chuckled.

"Okay, are you still Hiei, a shape shifter taking up Hiei's form, or did you suddenly get a personality change because of the stab event?"

"Rest assured, I am still Hiei…"

"Onii-chan; Dai-san; both of you are back!" Yukina called from the top step, waving fanatically at the two, but her arm suddenly dropped, and most likely her heart as well; when she saw the state her brother was in.

She ran down, dropping her sweeper in the process, and took a look at the bandages.

"I've cleaned the wound and lessened the bleeding. You should be able to close the whole wound with your superior medical abilities." Dai chirped absent mindedly, forgetting that Yukina was expecting her to use sign language.

"Y-you talked!"

Dai and Hiei rolled their eyes before the female one answered back. "I will only be able to talk for a single week. It would be best if we don't tell you how…long story…"

"O-oh…I see…well, let's go to onii-chan's room and I'll fix him there…"

"Okay, that sounds great…"

**-O-O-O-**

When the three were in Hiei's room, Yukina was closing the wound with ease thanks to what Dai has already done to it. The blood haired girl stared at them both, watching how close the two have become ever sine the ice apparition's breakup with Kuwabara.

When you think about it, if it wasn't known that they were siblings, they would seem like an item!

"Hey, Yukina, I'm going to need some clothes…" Dai noted, holding out her wet, blood-stained shirt and pointing at her ripped up skirt.

Oh, how she sacrificed to fix up the male koorime's wound…

"Oh…uh…you can borrow some of onii-chan's clothes since the two of you are the same size…I'll ask Kurama-san to buy clothes for you when he visits…" the aqua haired female smiled, nudging her head towards Hiei's closet, ignoring the narrowing look in his eyes.

The dark kitsune smirked as she made her way to his closet and opened it, only to find…well…clothes in the many, many, many shades of, you guessed it, black!

"Wow Hiei;" she chuckled, "such limited choices! Let's see…we have black, ebony, raven, charcoal, jet, and…um…black! What should I chose?"

The female koorime let out a short giggle, once again ignoring the twitching eye of her older brother. Dai grabbed some clothes and went inside the bathroom to change into her knew outfit.

"Onii-chan, you're arm's fixed now, you should be able to fight as if nothing happened…" the younger twin put down her hands and allowed her older sibling to test his shoulder to see for himself.

"Thanks imouto-chan…" he muttered softly, not wanting the female in his bathroom to hear it. He's probably cursing himself for starting to go soft.

On cue, the fire demon's communicator began to beep, meaning out favorite little hundred year old toddler needs him for yet another mission that has something to do with world domination...or chores...or just for kicks.

"Oh, did the idiot Prince of fart world call?" Dai called, coming out from the bathroom.

The twins stared at her wide-eyed.

She wore Hiei's baggy black sleeveless shirt, his black cargo pants, and some belts to keep them from falling off. She was still barefoot, though…

In fact, if she would only dye her hair black with a blue outline and a white starburst and spike it up alongside a white bandana on her head, she would be able to pass as Hiei himself!

Speaking of Hiei, he, too, was the first one to snap out of his daze.

"I've probably got another mission…" he muttered, looking at his communicator. "What do you want now, toddler?"

"Hiei, another horde of demons are threatening to go and try to terrorize Ningenkai. You, Yusuke, and Kurama will execute this mission. The portal is right out your window."

The fire demon growled and grabbed a cloak and his kantana.

"I'll be back…" he called over his shoulder as he hopped on his windowsill. "Oh, and Dai…?"

"Hai, Hiei-san…?"

"Take care of Yukina while I'm gone…"

"Did you even need to tell me that?"

"Hn…"

Without another word, he disappeared in a black blur.

**-O-O-O-**

"I'll go make some tea…" Yukina smiled, heading out.

Once she was gone, Dai let out a breath and crouched over the window, thinking back at what Hiei told her after the mission.

"_I 'saved'_ _you back then because you looked like a stupid, foolish, and pathetic mortal…"_

Naturally, someone with the same immortal status as her would easily feel insulted, especially with the fact that she is a full fledged demon. Deep down, she _did_ feel like ripping Hiei up to shreds for daring to say that in front of her, but the most of her was actually _flattered_ with the statement.

"Oh, Hiei; I would choose mortality over immortality anytime…those words you said…even though they were made to insult me, they became, to me at least, the kindest thing anyone can ever say…"

**-O-O-O-**

In Makai, Hiei let out a sneeze, causing Yusuke and Kurama to look at him.

"Hm…? Hiei, did you just sneeze? Someone is probably talking about you right now…" Kurama chuckled.

"Shut up, fox. I just came back from another mission with Dai. I'm probably not a hundred percent yet…" the fire demon reasoned, prying off the suggesting look in the eyes of the other two demons.

'_Someone talking about me…? That is simply absurd! If someone were to think of me, though, I'm sure it would be that immortal kit…'_

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: Yay, this chapter has been finished! Please review ok? Thankies!**


	15. 14: Crimson Tears

**Black Roses666: and here's the next update, sorry for the UBER late update but I have SCHOOL and being in grade 7, it's hard.**

Friend ballet: Yeah, see you!  
**Hieislittledragonmaiden: Okay…you're obsessed, and it's freaking me out…**  
Khiro Arishima: Its okay, all is forgiven…  
**Lonewolfhiei: Thankies!**  
4-is-lovely: -stares- run-ons rock, don't they?  
**MikoHatome: YES! I have achieved making people laugh!**  
Fallentears666: sorry for not hurrying  
**In luv with cold hearted guys: You're short on words…**  
Anbu Nin Alchemist: You keep reviewing.  
**ShadowVixen: hehe, I was being random…**  
Kazegirl240: Thanks!  
**WhiteStarburst: Hahaha, it was basically there for humor…**  
Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess: Let's wait and see…  
**Icedragongurl16: sorry, but school's an ass…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH….yeah…**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 14: Crimson Tears**

**-O-O-O-**

"Man, I LOVE days like these when I get to kick some serious demon ass! It helps a lot in taking out some stress from studying, especially math! Yusuke cheered, rotating a shoulder around to relieve the stiffness around it.

"Well, I'll enjoy fighting as much as I enjoy my time in Ningenkai. Both seem to have a good effect on me, personally; how about you, Hiei?" Kurama inquired, fixing a lock of red hair behind his ear.

When they didn't receive an abrupt reply from their favorite fire demon, they began looking around for him; thinking something probably happened to him since, yes, even a single 'hn' is counted as a valid response. Any sound would have to do, but it definitely not like Hiei to not say a word…it just isn't right…

When they looked behind them, they saw the fire demon's black cloak, seemingly covering a small lump, probably a baby or something.

"Whoa, Hiei's cloak is here but where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

Right on cue, the little lump began moving towards the side of the black coat, as if searching for an exit out of the dark tunnel; once the figure popped out, the other two demons…well…freaked out.

Yes, folks, even Kurama…

**-O-O-O-**

"Dai-san, the three have been out for a while…will onii-chan be all right? I'm worried, what if something happened to him?" Yukina clasped her hands together worriedly, staring at the dark kitsune taking hold of her tea.

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure that if anything bad happened, you would be the first one to know, right? He'll be just - -" Dai was cut off by the sudden rush going through her veins, and the alert coming to her senses; two demons were coming up the temple steps.

Yukina seemed to have sensed it as well, seeing that she froze over, eyes clearly showing the signs of fear.

"I'll go…" Dai stated, standing up.

At the sight of the ice apparition's nod, the blood haired female disappeared in a crimson blur, heading towards the two demons, ki masked, recognizing it soon as Kurama and Yusuke.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurama and Yusuke trudged up the steps, a small black figure following close behind them, thinking of some excuse to say to everyone whom they were to meet. Something had happened during the mission…let's make this brief...

It appears that Hiei was poisoned by one of the demons without him noticing and began shrinking younger and younger without anyone giving any concern. This means that the little lump found was…well…

A five year old Hiei…

It was a good thing they found Hiei just in time. If they hadn't removed the poisoned needle from Hiei, he would've continued to shrink until he completely disappeared.

Back to the point, that's right folks, Hiei physically became his five year old self, but his mind sustained the same sharpness as it always had, probably as an effect to his Jagan. The two managed to get some clothes that would fit the little guy (all black of course) and Kurama promised to find the antidote as soon as possible.

After all, Hiei does NOT want to go through puberty AGAIN.

Both agreed, though, that Hiei stayed in Genkai's temple for the time being under some care while Kurama researched.

"Who can we get to watch over Hiei while we're gone…?" Yusuke placed a finger to his chin in thought.

"The person most reliable now is Dai. If we just ask her to take care of Hiei while we're gone, it would save a lot of time. Besides, we can always fake your identity; I mean, comparing you to your form now?" Kurama chuckled, "it's unthinkable that _you're_ Hiei!"

It is rather true, though. In his normal form, Hiei is, and I speak for all of his fangirls, absolutely _hot_, but in his five year old self, he is down right _adorable_! Hiei glared at the two demons, but before he could make a witty comeback, he remembered that it wouldn't do any good because of his squeaky five year old voice. Oh, the irony…

Right on cue once again, a crimson blur suddenly appeared in front of the trio.

"Hi Kurama, hey Yusuke…" Dai smiled at them.

Once again, the same reaction which I'm sure gets sickening after some time…

"**_YOU TALKED!1ONEONE!11!ONE!_**" 

"Yes, but only for a week…long story…" she sighed before her eyes suddenly had a look of worry in them. "Guys…where the hell is Hiei?"

The two taller males froze. "Uh…"

"If anything happened to Hiei then it will be your responsibility, and once I tell Yukina then I'm going to have to inflict some serious pain on the two of you." She continued, cracking her knuckles for an added effect.

"Uh…Hiei was given a vacation in Makai!" Yusuke blurted out.

"Yeah, since he practically left Yusuke and I in the sidelines and finished off all the demons himself!" Kurama gave out a fake smiled.

Dai eyed the two suspiciously, but then shrugged.

"Okay…I guess that's reasonable…and it does sound like Hiei…so…who's your little friend here?" she squatted down to the eye level of chibi Hiei who just 'innocently'; stared at her; she gave his nose a little poke.

Hiei twitched his nose like a bunny and _attempted_ to give her his best death glare that made some demons commit suicide, but being a child, it only came out as the most adorable looking pout in the world, making her laugh.

"Come on; don't be shy, what's your name?"

"Hi…" Hiei started, but thought better of it, "ro…"

Looking back up at the other two male demons, he found them extremely close to rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter. Yusuke was the first one to stop his fit of laughter and make things more serious. (WOW)

"Uh…he's a demon Koenma asked us to watch over, but with all the ho9mework and tests coming up in Ningen School, we were wondering if you could take care of him." Yusuke lied, dramatically adding tears in his eyes, looking at a non existent sunset.

Kurama simply sweat dropped, laughing nervously.

"Cool, I guess…so…I'll take it from here…" Dai then took Hiei's hand and began leading him up the many, many, many, many (you get the picture) steps while waving goodbye to the other two.

**-O-O-O-**

"Well, Hiro, this is Yukina, Yukina, this is Hiro. We're supposed to take care of him for Kurama and Yusuke, and probably Koenma as well…as for Hiei, he's having a vacation in Makai." Dai took a seat, allowing _Hiro_ to sit comfortably beside her.

"Oh, I see, I guess onii-chan couldn't handle Ningenkai any longer." Yukina giggled, "Well, Genkai-sama and I are going to go out for a while and do something. Can you take care of the temple while we're gone?" she got the basket from the table.

"Sure thing, Yukina; you are aware how hard it is to say 'no' to you?" and with one final giggle, the ice apparition left.

_Hiro_ blinked for a while as Yukina left with Genkai, leaving him alone with the immortal kitsune. He looked around the room, which seemed surprisingly bigger now than before because of his even shorter size, before his attention was brought back by Dai.

"Hiro, right…?" she inquired, making sure of his name in case she got it mixed up.

He nodded.

"Would you like some sweet snow?"

His eyes instantly brightened and he vigorously nodded, making her chuckle at the way his eyes cutely sparkled up, just liken how Hiei's do when his good ears pick up the words "sweet" and "snow" in the same sentence.

She immediately shook that thought out of her head and went to the kitchen, grabbing some vanilla ice cream along with two bowls and spoons. She placed some servings each, then she went back to the table, smiling to see the drool threatening to fall from his mouth at the sight of the cold treat.

Dai sat across from him, sliding his treat to him, and watched him gobble up the whole thing as she slowly ate hers, as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. It made him look even cuter when he managed to finish before she could even finish a quarter and held out his bowl, asking for more, completely oblivious to the small amount of ice cream on his nose.

She pointed a finger at his nose, and when he finally realized it, it made her giggle to see that he was trying to use his tongue to reach the small piece, completely and utterly desperate. The dark kitsune then poked his nose with her finger, stealing the sweet, and ate the treat herself, mockingly, making the smaller one pout ever so cutely, as if trying to glare.

Dai then gave _Hiro_ some more ice cream as a sort of 'you're too cute to resist' type of gesture.

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei may be busy eating his precious sweet snow in his irresistible five year old form, but he wasn't stupid. He was able to notice Dai stopping from time to time to look at him, as if observing him and his every movement. After a while, he started to find it annoying.

'_What's up with her? It isn't like her to stare at people from time to time, so there must be a problem…is there something on me?'_ he checked himself, _'nothing…this just isn't right…not for her at least…okay, I'm currently five, and if I act really innocent around her, I could probably get the juice out of her…yeah, perfect…'_

"Why are you looking at me, Dai-chan?" _Hiro_ asked as innocently as he possibly can, hoping that his little plan would work.

"My, my, aren't you an observant little one?" she chuckled, "well, if you must know, I'm just thinking…you remind me so much of Hiei…"

Outside, _Hiro_ raised a brow, inside; he rolled his eyes in a 'gee, I wonder why' sort of way. He then cocked his head slightly to the side, his eyes searching hers for an answer to his question, or a hint even, but got nothing. Giving up, he finished up his ice cream along with Dai and lazily sat on the counter as she did the dishes.

Once she finished, she walked in front of _Hiro_ and turned her back towards him.

"Get on, Hiro; we're going for a little walk…"

Before Hiei could stop his own instincts, he jumped down from the counter and stood on the floor, looking up at Dai with a look in his eyes saying 'I'll walk myself'.

"Okay, fine…" she semi-whined, taking his hand in hers and leading him outside.

**-O-O-O-**

They didn't do much for the rest of the day. They walked around the forest, ate some fruit from the trees, and talked about many trivial things. Before they realized it, they were walking along the shore of the beach with the setting sun clear in view. The two agreed to sit down and watch.

_Hiro_ noticed the sparkle in her eyes as she watched the setting sun, just how it regularly would when she discovers something new that interests her.

"Is this the first time you watched the sunset?" he inquired, once again in his innocent tone.

"Yes, it is…" she sighed, "I wonder if Hiei's all right…I mean, he would've at least told me, or Yukina if he went to Makai…"

_Hiro_ froze over for a short moment before asking again.

"What made you think of him all of a sudden?"

"Oh…I don't know…I just did…" she replied, standing up, "I guess I sort of miss that fire demon…"

Woe is Hiei as his cheeks turned red from the comment. He was about to say something in return when he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his neck from the back, and when he spotted blood like hair, he immediately knew it was Dai.

"Hiei is physically alike with my old friend, Rono, but the two of them are so different at the same time. Rono was a kind hearted human but with such a weak spirit and mind, and Hiei is such a strong demon, both physically and mentally but he can be such a jerk, you know what I mean? I don't know why, but besides the fact that Hiei's a pretty handsome demon, I guess I can consider him a great guy to hang out with, and you can always count on him to be there when you need him…"

_Hiro's_ face was burning red now at her words before he swallowed hard and let out his question.

"Why are you telling me this…?"

There was a long pause, probably to give the female time to think of her reply. Was she just telling him that because she slipped? Did she let out her thoughts because of not being able to bottle up her emotions any longer? Those were the thoughts that swam through his mind during the gap.

He let in a sharp breath when he felt her arms pull his head down to her lap, allowing him to lie down and have a good view of the red orange sky along with Dai's silhouette.

"You're like the younger sibling I wish I had…I feel like I can tell you anything…"

**-O-O-O-**

_Hiro_ felt like he was about to sleep. Why wouldn't he? The sun had set and the stars are out, the scent of the ocean filled his senses, and the silent music of the trees played in his ears.

While his eyes began to shut tight, a drop of liquid splashed on the sand beside him. His reflexes made him glance at the spot where the liquid dropped; his eyes slightly widened when he recognize the sight, and the scent.

It was blood…

He was about to sit up and investigate the drop of blood that seemingly came out of nowhere, that is, until the sound of someone whimpering nearby flooded his hearing senses. He looked up and found Dai…crying?

More drops of blood falling, but they seem to be coming from her eyes as some sort of replacement for tears. He blinked for a moment, making sure that his vision wasn't playing any tricks on him, but sure enough, it was, indeed, blood.

He sat up and turned to her. He must've startled her with the action since the immortal kitsune practically jumped in shock. Realization kicked in and she immediately wiped her bloody tears away.

"Oh, you're awake. I'm sorry, Hiro, you weren't supposed to see that…" she apologized, trying her greatest as to not sound all too depressed.

"Why do you cry blood?" _Hiro_ asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh…" Dai let out a breath, "well, I guess because of my immortality, my blood doesn't have much of a use any longer, so why not it be my tears?"

"So why are you crying?"

There was a long pause.

"I guess I miss my family…I wonder if they are better off without me…you know…now they have less heads to feed…won't you find it depressing that your family isn't even making an effort to look for you…? Hiei…he should be more grateful of the life he has…"

_Hiro_ stared at her wide eyed. The crimson tears were returning.

"Hiei…? Why would you think of him at a time like this?"

She smiled and patted his head, combing her fingers through his black tendrils.

"Well, I guess we can say I'm quite…jealous of him…"

"Jealous of him…? He's the number one thief in Makai, the Forbidden Child, and has many other negative titles. What's there to be jealous of?"

"He has a sister who loves him so much that she traveled to another world to search for him, even though she didn't know technically who he is, in any way possible…I would do anything, even give up my immortality, to have the same honor…"

He blinked at her, watching her wipe away her bloody tears.

"Can you promise me something, Hiro?" she asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Don't tell a soul about this…"

She smiled when he nodded and stood up.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. You can sleep beside me tonight…"

_Hiro_ blushed crimson but hey, at least he's only five…temporarily of course.

'_Damn fox…I hope he gets the antidote soon…but I kind of enjoy this five year old body…I can get any type of info out of Dai…oh, the irony…'_

**-O-O-O-**

Kurama was flipping through a book, finding the perfect antidote for Hiei's current condition. A smile grew on his face when he spotted the answer.

"Okay…the antidote is…"

His eyes widened.

"There is _no_ antidote? Oh, I see, if the taker manages to survive, the poison would wear off when the taker sleeps…well, that's a relief…"

He froze.

"Wait a minute…oh dear…"

**-O-O-O-**

Dai's eyes began to open once the sunlight touched her face. She tried to ignore it by snuggling onto her pillow…but, the pillow felt somewhat…hard…

Giving up, she opened her eyes, seeing the color flesh. Thinking that her eyes weren't functioning properly yet, she plopped her elbows onto the pillow, which didn't feel soft at all, and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you have a nice sleep…Hiro?" she asked, before she looked over to where the small boy was supposed to be, but only to find…well…a certain fire demon on the futon.

Her eyes widened, and she blushed madly when she realized that her 'pillow' was Hiei's bare chest. She also saw that _Hiro_'s clothes scattered around him, torn up. She was almost thankful that his lower region was covered by the blanket.

'_Wait…so this means that Hiro was….and Hiei was…oh fuck…'_

She slowly moved back, pressing her back against the wall, at the realization.

HIRO WAS HIEI!

_HIRO WAS HIEI!_

**_HIRO WAS HIEI!_**

_**HIRO WAS HIEI!**_

On cue, the fire demon awoke and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh man…what happened…? I feel like shit…" he muttered before he began taking in his surroundings, his eyes eventually falling upon himself.

"Oh great; I'm back to normal!"

"Hiei…"

The female tone made him freeze before his eyes traveled to a very, _very_, **very** pissed looking Dai.

"_You_ were Hiro…?" she growled.

Hiei didn't know why, but the tone sent shivers up his spine. She began moving towards him until they were close.

"Uh…what's up…?"

_**SLAP!**_

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: Please review, sorry for the late update, and hope you liked this chapter! I made it long for you!**

**Stay tuned for the next installment!**

**Chapter 15: Misunderstandings; a new rivalry!**


	16. 15: Misunderstandings, a new rivalry

**Black Roses666: And here is the update! Sorry once again for the late update, but you know school…Oh well!**

Lonewolfhiei: Yes, I'm sure he did…  
**In luv with cold hearted guys: Alright, I'll respect you for that…**  
Friend Ballet: Yeah, see you!  
**4-is-lovely: yesh, they are evil!**  
MikoHatome: Yes, poor, poor Hiei.  
**WhiteStarburst: Thank you so much!**  
LunarGuardianPhoenix: Sorry for making you wait!  
**Icedragongurl16: Slap of doom indeed…**  
The blackdash and Scarletmist: Hahaha, but their dub names sucked big time man!  
**ShadowVixen: XDD isn't it super adorable!**  
Fallentears666: Hahaha, here ya go!  
**Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess: Yeah, which is now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and blah!**

**THIS IS SIMPLY A FILLER CHAPTER SINCE I THINK YYH HAS TOO LITTLE FILLER EPISODES! THIS CHAPTER HAS JUST NO POINT BUT I FEEL LIKE PUTTING IT UP TO SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS IN BETWEEN TIME PERIODS! (And to give you guys a good laugh)**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 15: Misunderstandings; a new Rivalry**

**-O-O-O-**

"Really…? Onii-chan's really back from Makai, Dai-san?"

"Yes, indeed he is, Yukina. He's currently sleeping and recovering some lost ki."

"DAI YOU STUPID KIT; GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE ALREADY!"

"Uh…Dai-san; was that my brother just calling?"

"No, Yukina, it was just a simple fragment of your imagination. You probably miss him too much…"

"DAI; I SWEAR ONCE I GET MY CLOTHES ON AND GET MY SWORD BACK, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Are you sure that is just my imagination, Dai-san? It sounds real to me…and I swear I heard an echo…"

"Your senses are simply playing tricks on your poor little mind. Hiei is asleep and that is all there is to know."

"YUKINA; DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"

"Are you _absolutely_ sure that that wasn't my brother calling?"

"I am a hundred percent sure. I didn't hear a thing!"

Yukina shrugged and got the broom before going outside to sweep the porch as Dai continued in her routine of drinking tea, easily hiding the somewhat trauma in her heart.

Truth be told, she _did_, in fact, hear Hiei's voice calling out for her, but due to the anger she felt, she didn't, and couldn't have the heart to go up to him and shove some clothes to his face.

He was Hiro, the supposed five year old whom she poured her heart and soul out to and told of her jealousy, admiration, and compliments towards the fire demon. She blushed when she remembered all those times she made physical contact with the boy.

'_THAT WAS THE MOST EMBARRASSING, AWKWARD, UPSETTING, THWARTING, AND NOT TO MENTION DISCOMFORTING THING EVER!'_ she screamed in her head, keeping her outer self as calm as ever seeing Yukina looking through the window as if to check on her, or to tell her that she was fine and there are no demons around.

Just then, the door slammed open, revealing the gang consisting of Kurama, Yusuke, and of course, Kuwabara.

"Dai-chan, my love; how are you today? Kurama and Yusuke told me that you are now able to talk, that's great! How did it happen?" Kuwabara paused, "and why are you wearing Hiei's clothes…?"

Dai let out a sigh, so much for her moment of peace and relaxation, "because as of now, my clothes are no longer wear-able…oh, and I can talk because of Hiei's 'generosity'…"

Kuwabara eyed her with a suspicious look as she allowed her eyes to travel to the other two boys who stood still at the doorway.

"I didn't tell Yukina about what _really_ happened to Hiei. I'll let you off this once, but tell me next time, okay?" she stared at the two, who simply blinked and nodded, feeling relief.

Kuwabara just sat there, confused. "What happened to Hiei?"

Dai and the others ignored him for a moment as the female stood from her place and brushed her…well, Hiei's pants of dirt before she starched her arms.

"Well, I guess it's about time I pity that fire demon and give him some clothes…as those he wore got ripped out…" her eyes formed a glare at Kurama and Yusuke, who began to slowly back away.

"Huh? What do you mean 'give him his clothes'?" Kuwabara asked, but woe is him, no one listened.

Completely oblivious to the orange haired human, Dai set off.

**-O-O-O-**

Kuwabara followed Dai until she stopped in front of Hiei's room. Masking his energy, he hid around the corner as she went inside Hiei's sanctuary. She then came out holding his clothes before she headed out somewhere else.

'_She wasn't kidding about the clothes…but…why would that shrimp be…naked? Okay, think back to those things Dai said…_

"_I didn't tell Yukina about what really happened to Hiei…"_

'_Okay, so what did happen to Hiei than…? Dammit, I hate thinking when that shrimp is involved! Wait…what was that other thing she said…?_

"_Well, I guess it's about time I pity that fire demon and give him some clothes…as those he wore got ripped out…"_

'_Darn; all I'm getting in my head is that she did it with Hiei! Damn…that is, unless, she did do it with that fire demon…no! Pull yourself together, Kuwabara! You are way better than that Hiei. I'll just have to get more info…yeah, that's it…more info…'_

Without a second thought to spare, the orange haired human continued to follow the dark kitsune in order to search for his answer.

**-O-O-O-**

Dai knew perfectly the reason why Hiei can't go into his own room with his ultra-fast speed: the floor was newly waxed so even he, the great Hiei with unbeatable balance, cannot prevent falling and humiliating himself.

She knocked on her own door, where Hiei is obviously hiding, hearing the rustling sheets and the shuffling of footsteps before it opened, revealing a very pissed looking Hiei, whose dignity depended on the mere sheet of blanket wrapped around his waist, and he was even complete with a brilliant slap mark on his cheek, seemingly healing quickly.

(Okay, the trick here to find the humor here is to think of everything **GREENLY**)

"Here are your clothes, oh great, powerful, majestic, magnificent, splendid, superb, and royal Hiei…"

"About time…you should be grateful I _let_ you borrow my clothes…"

"Well, that's because I practically _sacrificed_ mine for your sake back then!"

"Be glad I didn't shout at you ear and focused more over your voice."

"The thing I'm glad about was that you didn't mess up the 'grand entrance' you made in the cave."

"Why thank you, I worked _so_ hard on it…"

"Yeah, oh, and before I forget…"

"What?"

"All the words I said to you, and all those times I touched you, it _didn't_ happen at all, okay?"

"Of course, and you don't tell anyone about my 'amazing cuteness' as you called it…"

"Whatever, just be happy Yukina wasn't around during that time."

"Oh, please, she would be traumatized for life if she saw us!"

"Ugh; and why do you have to be so hard?" (She's pointing at his chest, mind you)

"That's because I work out a lot…"

"Oh, would you quit being a jerk? You were oh so nice and soft last night!"

"Heh, and when you saw me, you went limp. Don't think I didn't notice."

"That was my first time to see you…like…that…"

"You seemed quite…vicious for a first timer…"

"Don't make me go in there and give you another piece of it!" (Prepares hand for another slap)

"Let me change, then we can fight over for dominance."

"I will _not_ end up as a slave this time."

"Meet you outside…"

"Deal…"

"Oh, and don't worry; I won't tell anyone about the funny noises you make at night…"

"Jerk!"

Before she could advance towards him, Hiei closed the door. Without any other choice, she disappeared in a crimson blur, only to appear at the top step of the temple where she sat and waited.

**-O-O-O-**

The two full blooded demons failed to notice the orange haired human, namely Kuwabara, who was standing just around the corner and listened to their little conversation. He stood stiff in shock during, and after the two's conversation.

Let's say he thought of all the things in a rather…green way…

'_Clothes…sacrifice…grand entrance…last night…trauma…hard…limp…first time…vicious…go in…dominance…slave…funny noises…_

'_Holy crap, they did do it!'_

Poor, poor, poor, Kuwabara…so stupid…

**-O-O-O-**

The battle between Hiei and Dai was swift. There wasn't very much effort placed in this fight, as if the two just wanted to toy with the other for a while.

Both demons exchanged slashes and blocks, dodging every other time until the male suddenly thought of a rather devious plan and kicked a rock to the female's feet, causing her to trip for not being able to see it in time and fall on her back.

When she tripped, though, she managed to take hold of Hiei's shirt and pull him down with her, as some sort of 'you're going down with me' gesture. When the two fell, Hiei managed to steady himself with both hands on the sides of Dai's head; either way, when you look at it, he as on top of her, leading the two to hold back a crazy blush.

"Okay, you're on top of me and you win." Dai let out an exasperated sigh.

"Heh, see; you can never beat me. I'll always come out on top." Hiei smirked triumphantly at the girl under him.

"Now can you _please_ get off me? If you don't make it quick, I'll bitch slap you like hell and force you away from me!" she added in a whisper.

Without any further delay, he quickly got off her to avoid any further damage to his face, and they both stood and brushed off the dirt before heading back inside as if nothing happened.

**-O-O-O-**

It took some time for Kuwabara to get out of his frozen state, but when he managed to, the first thing he did was march up to Hiei's room and viciously knock on the door, ready to scold on the fire demon. When he didn't receive an answer, he kicked the door open and tried to look all mach as he scanned the room.

He beat himself up when he saw that the room was empty and that the window was open, meaning that Hiei was long gone by that time.

'_Damn that shrimp, making me look like a stupid idiot…again!'_

He bitch slapped himself.

'_Get your head straight, Kuwabara! Hiei and Dai are gonna go outside to fight for dominance…and dominance is basically the one who gets to be on top while the loser will end up becoming a slave, so they must be thinking of doing it again._

'_Oh, gawd, they're outside fighting! Yay, I've figured it out just in time; hurray for me!'_

Once again, he bitch slapped himself.

'_I have got to think faster next time; to the outside world!'_

Once again, another bitch slap.

'_Okay, mental note to self: I have GOT to stop doing that.'_

And so, without any more delay, and without any more bitch slaps, he went towards the outside world of humans where he saw a rather…odd sight…

Hiei.On.Top.Of.Dai.

What came after Kuwabara's gapped mouth was when the two spoke.

"Okay, you're on top of me and you win…"

"Heh, see; you can never beat me. I'll always come out on top."

Only two words escaped Kuwabara's lips.

"Holy.Crap."

**-O-O-O-**

The rest of the day passed rather boringly…okay, or what our heroes thought was boring considering that it is practically an everyday schedule in Genkai's temple.

Yusuke was trying his hardest to at least _damage_ Genkai in the videogame they were playing.

Genkai was beating Yusuke up senseless with a stoic look on her face, letting out multiple yawns from time to time.

Kurama and Yukina were engaged in a deep conversation, chatting on every topic possible; Hiei wasn't bothered much by this since he practically trusts Kurama.

Speaking of Hiei, he just sat at the windowsill, staring blankly at the outside scenery, as if wishing he were back in Makai so that it was exciting to just look outside; and scolding Yusuke every time the detective let out a sudden outburst.

Dai was sitting at the porch, creating knives with her ki and throwing them at a tree just for the hell out of it. She was actually glad no one was around to see her when she 'accidentally' killed a butterfly, a bird, and a squirrel.

Yes, I bet you're wondering, how about Kuwabara? Well, he was the only one not acting like himself. He was in the corner, the _darkest_, _coldest_, and _loneliest_ corner in which nobody goes to, curled up in a ball, and was constantly rocking back an forth muttering something about caves, entrances, slaves, dominance, and some other stuff.

At last, out of the blue, Yukina's voice sang a song everybody wanted oh so much to hear.

"Dinner time!"

Everyone hurriedly stopped whatever they were doing; even Kuwabara suddenly stopped acting all mental and _sanely_ joined the meal. So began the chattering about random thoughts that would occur to mind.

Hiei and Dai were on the opposite side of Kuwabara, engaging in a whispered conversation about a rather interesting topic…or at least what they thought was interesting.

"Hey, Hiei, did ya manage to get the document?"

"Of course I did; onna. It's merely a minor document do the toddler won't notice that it's missing. The plan will be perfect."

"Now…how will we get Kurama to help us?"

The two glanced at the red head, who was chuckling along with Yukina. An idea hit the two faster than speeding bullet and they both looked at each other, smirking, and saying in unison:

"Yukina…"

Meanwhile, on the _other_ side of the table, Kuwabara, who still had his 'love affections' towards Dai, even after all that had, and what he _thought_ had transpired, kept on looking at the two short demons, whispering things to one another.

Once again, he thought things rather wrongly.

'_Oh great, now the two "lovebirds" are having an intimate conversation! They must be talking about telling everyone that they are together…'_

He saw them glance at Kurama before turning back to each other and saying something in unison.

Indeed, you have guessed it. Kuwabara thought it, once again, wrongly.

'_Kurama knows? ARGH! That's it, I can't take this anymore! Dai belongs to me and not that…that…that…Hiei!'_ (911, someone needs help with insults…)

Immediately, he slammed the table with his fist, drawing everybody's attention to him, before he stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Hiei.

"Hiei; from now on, you are my eternal rival for Dai's affections!"

Hiei and Dai exchanged glances, blinked, and stared at the human before them, then replying in unison.

"What 'affections'?"

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 16: Last Night…**


	17. 16: Last Night

**Black Roses666: Well, well, well, I have a long weekend ahead of me so I guess it's time to update! Thanks to those people who reviewed!**

Reiana: Indeed. We all just want to give him a nice, hard, smack.  
**OnexLuckyxGirl:****I'm flattered! Thanks so much!**  
ShadowVixen: But after what I made him do to Yukina, hell yeah I'd torture him!  
**BlackFlamedKitsune2000: Hahaha, thank you!**  
Lonewolfhiei: expect the unexpected…especially from me…  
**Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess:****Soon, my young reviewer, soon.**  
Forbidden fire: Haha, I was guilty of that too.  
**Icedragongurl16: Hahaha thanks a bunch!**  
4-is-lovely: sure thing!  
**In love with cold hearted guys: here ya go.**  
Mina the Mischevious: We all hate him, don't we?  
**Lil'rockgirl: and she rebels. Hehehe good luck with him!**  
KazeGirl240: Hahaha; thanks!  
**LunarGuardianPheonix: -LE GASP- you feel SORRY for him? –Another LE GASP-**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own YYH. If I did then there won't be a point in making this story.**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 16: Last night…**

**-O-O-O-**

Dai, the immortal kitsune, stared blankly at the wall before her, curled up in a tight ball inside her room on the futon. She didn't care if her legs were slowly becoming numb for she was far more interested in the scenery as she watched her shadow dance to the every movement the wind made the single, brilliant flame before her do as it strained to stay alive on the dripping candle.

Truth be told, and though she hates to admit it, she doesn't need to eat, sleep, or even breathe. She sleeps to block out everything happening in the world, regretting it after witnessing deaths in her dreams. She eats just to taste the fresh, home cooked food made by Yukina, but finds that it will never fill her satisfaction. She breathes for the sake of feeling normal, though 'normal' may never be the description given to her.

She forged a knife with her ki and played with the sharp edge before bringing it to her wrist, pressing down on her dead veins of no use, feeling the sudden jolt of pain, before lifting the blade and dismissing it.

A single bloody tear fell from her eye as the wound closed.

Time just flies so fast when one's having fun, and being herself for just one whole week was a pleasure she would cherish for the rest of the time Desire resides within her. She and Hiei made a great team after all, and it took her that long to realize it, especially when Hiei turned into a kid for a day.

Don't get her wrong, she loves to be immortal. She has no reason to regret ever having the blood of immortality coarse through her body, nor be afraid of anything drastic or hazardous in her life, and it's all because of her childish mind.

What caused that single tear was the mere fact that this night, this beautiful, perfect night; it is the final night of her seven nights of being herself. A week has passed and Desire will be within her once again, and she can never escape the pain by simply killing herself.

Her eyes drifted back to the flame; the single flame that brought so much light to the room, and suddenly, an image of the fire demon appeared in her mind's eyes. Immediately, she shook it off, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat depressed. She considered Hiei as a friend, and probably, he to her.

Either way, she was sad, but she needs to be happy in order to have no regrets whatsoever when Desire comes to her again. It was unfair, true, but this _is_ reality and not just some sappy romantic movie where everything comes to a happy ending.

She opened her window, blowing out that single flame with the help of the cool, crisp wind, and hopped outside, landing skillfully like a cat on her feet, and she silently walked towards the steps, stopping at the top, beside a very familiar tree.

"I know you're awake, Hiei…"

A black blur appeared beside the female, revealing to be the fire demon himself. He straightened himself up, placing a hand to his hip along with a raised brow. The wind blew passed the two, blowing their hair.

"What are you doing here? It's unusual of you to be up and about by this time, onna."

Dai passed him a sad smile. She can tell by his expression that he, too, is aware that tonight is the last night he can confidently talk to her without the thought of Desire dwelling within her body.

"There is something I need to do in the shore. Care to join me?" she inquired, voice innocent and childish, but clearly and utterly depressed.

He shrugged, but she knew that his message was obviously a 'sure' and so she began going down the steps, the male koorime at her side.

**-O-O-O-**

"I have a message for the both of us…Koenma gave it to me just a few moments ago." Hiei stated, hand sneaking in his pocket, as if searching for something.

"Why should I be interested in whatever Koenma has to throw at us?" she asked, glancing at him as they continued their trek down the steps.

"It's a message from Kimiko…" he sighed lazily, taking out a shadow ball and handing it over to Dai, seeing that since Kimiko is her little sister, she should be the one who would do the honors.

Those five words immediately grabbed her attention, forcing her instincts to take the shadow ball with a rather sad look in her eyes, remembering the pain she felt when she had to leave home. Her past is trying to get her, or has some sort of scheme to get her, and she knows it.

Both faced a tree as Dai threw the small, glowing ball to the hard surface. A crash echoed about the forest, scaring a flock of birds nearby, and causing the two to wince slightly. The fluid like shadow moved up the bark, forming the figure of the young, dark kitsune, Kimiko.

"Hello Hiei-san, as well as you, Dai-san; how are the both of you? I hope you are doing well. I'm sorry that I'm not able to thank you personally, but ever since the incident from which I was held captive by those thieves, my father is beginning to act as if he'll never let me go anymore."

A giggle escaped her lips.

"Well, our tribe has finally found a permanent spot to live, and as thanks for the two of you, you are both given the freedom to enter our territory. We are currently residing in the Kurohana Forest. You both should know where it is. In order to come in, just say the words 'Mitsuru Yuka' and you would be able to come into the forest without any trouble.

"I am also sorry for not being able to give you a proper gift, as well as a proper farewell because of my trauma and my current state, but I would appreciate it if you both come and visit sometime.

"Thank you once again for saving my life!"

Just as suddenly as the image appeared, it disappeared, leaving not even a single trace.

"Some decent sister you have there."

"I thought she would be a spoiled brat, myself…"

"You're not going to come back to your family any time soon…are you, onna?"

"It's a given. I'll only go when it is needed…"

"I figured…so…are you still going to the shore?"

"Of course…let's go…"

The two continued walking down the long path, admiring the peaceful night around them. As if struck by a bullet of idea, the female was abruptly given a sudden thought that bothered her for some time now.

"Hiei, I've been wanting to ask you something for some time…" she began, focusing her crimson eyes on the male.

"You're wondering why I am in Ningenkai, am I correct?" he retorted, acting as though he had easily read her opened mind.

"You're the heir to Mukuro's throne…not to mention that you would have a large territorial of land when you take over her place. What reason is there in all the three worlds for you to leave Makai?" she skipped in front of him, making sure that they were facing each other before beginning to walk backwards.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Hiei closed his eyes, showing that he was immune to the pushing look she was giving him.

"Try me…" she challenged.

He sighed, knowing very well that she wasn't going to give in just yet. Oh well, might as well get this thing over and done with; at this rate, she'll never get off his back. She is so persistent at times…

"Too much training…" he muttered.

The dark kitsune chocked. Did he just say 'too much training'? Did _the_ Hiei just say 'too much training'? Hiei _loves_ training! He lives to train his abilities! He sleeps, eats, and breathes training! Training is his daily hobby which he wouldn't be Hiei if he didn't! How could he possibly have TOO MUCH TRAINING?

Instead of having a sudden outburst on how Hiei was not himself, she went up to him and poked his arm.

"Are you really Hiei…?"

He chuckled. Damn this girl is unusual.

"Yes, I am still _the_ Hiei…what I meant by that was that Mukuro forces me to train rain or shine, well or sick. I couldn't take things anymore, so I decided to go back to Ningenkai, at least, until I feel to have enough endurance to go back there." He explained, shuddering at the thought of his harsh life in Mukuro's lair.

Dai gave him a nod, understanding completely. After all, Hiei does have his rights, doesn't he?

"How is she taking it?"

"I don't know, and as of now, I don't really care…"

"Can I ask you another question?"

"What is it this time?"

"Why did you choose to become Mukuro's heir…?"

Hiei froze, stopping Dai in her tracks as well. Who _wouldn't_ want to be Mukuro's heir, or the heir of any of the former three "kings" for that matter? They have everything anyone, human, demon, or whatever race there is, would ever desire!

"Now why would you ask me a stupid question like that, onna?" he inquired, raising a suspicious brow.

She simply shrugged and began walking, normally now, as if she needed to take in the beautiful scenery in order to think and get her mind straight. After a few steps, she turned to him, passing him a genuine smile.

"It is rather simple, my little fire demon; because every time I look at you, I see a person who would rather fight for his own dreams than fight for the dreams of others…"

**-O-O-O-**

Peaceful is the ocean in this wonderful night. The breakers splashed against the sandy shore; the moon reflected on the shimmering waters; stars sparkled bright in the night sky; the cool breeze blew gently through the trees…

Perfect…

From afar, two silhouettes, seemingly belonging to children because of their size, were walking along the grimy coast. If a demon looked close enough, that demon would cower in fear and begin praying at the sight of the immortal kitsune and the fire demon.

"I simply love this ocean scenery, don't you, Hiei?" Dai stretched her arms in the air, breathing in the cool scent of the deep which filled up her nostrils.

"So why did you plan to go here, anyways?" Hiei inquired, watching her face the clear ocean.

"I'm rather…depressed. Yukina said that I should try laughing whenever I become sad in the scenery I love the most…"

"Can you explain to me why you're depressed?"

She turned to him with a raised brow, her eyes suggesting something.

"Oh, yeah…" he muttered, remembering everything being placed together, from the time he became a five year old, to the present time.

"Well, I just hope this works…" she took in a deep breath.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" she shouted, more than laughed, and practically scared her male companion out of his wits, making him trip and fall flat on his bottom.

"Wha…what the fuck was that all about?" he got up to his feet, rubbing his cushion.

Dai let out a defeated sigh. "I don't think it worked…why don't you try it?" she asked, giving him the same, innocent puppy eye stare as Yukina does which he could never say 'no' to.

"Fine…" he took in a deep breath.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

She leapt a foot off the ground for a second, never being able to imagine how loud he was capable of being. The two looked at each other, eyes locked, before they nodded, knowing perfectly well what the other is thinking. They faced the ocean and inhaled deeply.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" they shouted in unison.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

They glanced at each other, staring into the crimson eyes of the other.

"Pffft…"

Bingo, they both laughed. First, it started with a fit of giggles and chuckled, and then it grew into loud laughter. They weren't faking it, it was all real.

Dai bent forward, clutching her sides from the lack of air; Hiei threw his head back, his voice locked inside him for so long finally coming out.

"That…was so stupid!" the female managed in between gasps of air.

"I guess Yukina's advice really worked…" Hiei took in some air to fill his lungs.

"Thanks for coming with me, Hiei…" she flashed him a smile.

"Hn…I have no regrets coming here…" he added.

The fire demon walked over to the water, allowing his feet to submerge as he breathed in the sweet scent of the night. A rather devious plan cooked up in the dark kitsune's mind. She walked over to the water and…

_**SPLASH!**_

She tackled Hiei to the water, getting off him before she would get a single drop of water on her. The male blinked before a smirk played on his lips at the cocky way she crossed her arms.

"Oh, you are dead…" he stood.

Laughter echoed throughout the night as the two sparred playfully with one another, both knowing that never, in their long lives, will they ever forget this moment, a moment where they are no longer bound by their chains and are free to be themselves, not hiding behind their masks.

Little did they know that a figure stood beyond the trees, eyeing them both.

"Well, what do you think, Mukuro-sama?"

"You're right…you have my permission."

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: Well, well, Mukuro has come into the picture but who is that voice talking to her? There's fluff in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

** Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 17: Twists  
**


	18. 17: Twists

**Black Roses666: Hahaha; and here's the next installment of this series! Just so you know, I hate Mukuro as well. SHE AIN'T GOT NIPPLES! XD**

Lonewolfhiei: Here you go, dude!  
**ShadowVixen: EVERYBODY loved the beach scene! XD**  
Icedragongurl16: Why thank you!  
**Naïve Kitsune: Ouch…dude…**  
MikoHatome: Overreacting much…?  
**WhiteStarburst: I'll give you more then!**  
Fallentears666: I am the ruler of the world!  
**Demon in the Snow: Rude much! But hey, thanks for the review!**  
In luv with cold hearted guys: I HATE HER TO!  
**LunarGuardianPheonix: Hahaha…my little mind is cooking up something evil again…**  
Lil'rockgirl: Your day must be great…  
**4-is-lovely: AH! INSANITY IS TAKING OVER THE WORLD!  
**Reiana: Here you go!  
**OnexLuckyxGirl: you ARE aware that onna means fool right?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH!**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 17: Twists**

**-O-O-O-**

_**Laughter…**_

_The scenery of the sunset was beautiful from the view of the ocean. A raven haired boy splashed water against his mute female companion, laughing at the fun the two were having. There was no such thing as races between them, no such thing at all…_

_To them, there was nothing wrong with a human and a demon to fall in love…_

"That was in the past…"

_**Comfort…**_

_The female snuggled against the man's chest in a deep, unbreakable slumber, pressing their bodies close together. The sand was as soft as silk that night between the two; the small waves crashing onto the shore were such soothing lullabies._

_There were no boarders between their worlds…_

"There are no such things as borderless worlds…"

_**Love…**_

_Everything simply felt so right, so true, and so desirable the very night. The wind blew the grass and the leaves grabbed onto it and danced the tango, a sight worthy for the gods themselves. The man knelt before the woman, holding out the ring which she accepted without fear or hesitation…the ring which could bind their hearts together in a promise._

_It felt like true love for them…_

"That wasn't love…it was only Desire…"

_**Betrayal…**_

_Just when she thought everything was going to be all right, when everything was going to be completely flawless, that her life was going to be back to normal, a conversation between her supposed lover and his companion sent her running away, blood tears falling from her eyes, leaving many traces behind._

_The boarder between two worlds had been forged…_

"I was a fool…ignoring Desire's power…I was weak…"

_**Rage…**_

_Everyone was slaughtered, butchered, killed, massacred; blood stained the walls, floor, blade, and even the female's hands. Crimson tears fell from equally crimson eyes, as well as her body as she collapsed to her knees, realizing only then of what she has done. She killed, and broke many laws…her slate has been tainted…_

_It is impossible for even the strongest of demons to forget…_

"Rono…you weak fool…"

**-O-O-O-**

The warm ray of light touched the face of the blood haired demon, Dai, waking her from her sleep. She tried to ignore the blaring luminosity, but found herself unable to fight it, instantly forcing her to open her crimson eyes.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes to remove the blurriness. Looking at her finger, her eyes snapped wide.

'_Blood…'_

Looking back at her presumed pure white pillow, she found blood stains tainting the cloth. Had she been crying throughout the night?

She cursed out loud, grabbing her pillow and entering her bathroom. She washed her face, allowing the water to melt away the dried blood trailing from her eyes before filling the sink with the clean liquid and dumping the pillow in it.

Leaning on the wall, she allowed her mind to recuperate as she stared into the mirror.

Another day, another dream, and though she would love to someday sleep without the fear of nightmares, nothing seems to be in her favor. First off, she has to tolerate Desire being in her body for the rest of the day and…

"Hey…wait a minute…" she whispered to herself, staring at her reflection, blinking her eyes.

Something was wrong…something was way off…

Dai is NOT supposed to be talking to herself…

Ignoring the fact that her pillow was in the sink and in desperate for cleaning and some TLC, she took off towards the outside, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"HIEI, STOP WHATEVER YOUR ASS MAY BE DOING! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei, who was just in the middle of his daily morning training routine, immediately ceased and prepared his battle stance when a loud shout rang in his ears; but when the words, the voice, and the figure running towards him registered in his mind, his muscles relaxed.

"Onna, I would rather you just shut your mouth and leave me alone…" he massaged his head, merely glancing at the girl who stopped and was panting desperately from lack of energy, and her recently used vocal chords.

She straightened herself up and placed her hands accusingly to her hips, raising a brow. The male, of course, was plastering the 'what did I do' look on his face.

Dai cleared her voice, "nice day, ne, Hiei?"

You could say that the Ningen air has gone to his brain and slowed down his thinking, but once it sunk in, he widened his eyes in shock.

Dai.Just.Talked.

"Aren't you supposed to be mute…? Isn't Desire within you…?" Hiei asked, blinking rather stupidly at his female companion.

"That's the point! I woke up as Dai and not as Desire!" she reasoned.

"I thought that onna would immediately take control over you once the week ends…"

"So did I, but there's clearly a mistake in the matters…"

"Do you think Desire went to your sister and screwed your deal?"

"Doubt it, just like you she has this honor…though I don't think it's possible…I also managed to tell my father about Desire, so he's bound to protect her…"

Silence came about the two, buying them some time to try and figure out where that perilous demon went. Dai cared because she knows more than anyone else how dangerous Desire is to others; Hiei _didn't_ care about Desire and feels he shouldn't be helping out or caring about this matter, but ever since the Yukina and Kuwabara incident, our little fire demon now holds a deep grudge against it. (Desire is neither male or female, therefore shall be referred to as 'it')

"Well, well, Hiei; who is this young girl with you; a new acquaintance of which I am not aware of?"

**-O-O-O-**

Both demons froze, recognizing that voice, that haunting voice, almost in an instant. Slowly, their heads turned towards the temple's top steps, a look resembling so much like shock, almost like fear, plastered onto their crimson eyes.

There, on the top steps, stood an orange haired demon, half of teh face replaced with metal, intimidation any foe who stared at her. The female had her arms crossed, a smirk dancing across her lips at the sight of the horror in their orbs.

It was no mistake, nor was it an illusion; both Hiei and Dai knew who this person was…

Mukuro…

The female, reigning ruler of tons of Makai territories one could die for, gave out a haughty laugh at the mere knowledge that her subordinate has a repetitive feeling of fear growing within him, or if not, then it had to be the fact that the dark kitsune before her is weak compared to the superior one.

Clenching his fists, Hiei was the first one to speak, his tone cold and harsh.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he glared.

"Oh, I am only here to see how _you_ are doing on your own back here, Hiei…" her fit of laughter ceased, "and I am here to take you back to Makai, where you belong…I missed having you around, and so do the rest…"

Dai managed to spot the spark of dreadfulness flicker in Hiei's eyes. Was he, dare I say it, afraid to go back to being Mukuro's heir in Makai? Was she _that_ cruel to him?

She gave out a sigh and when she saw that he was about to approach her, finding no reason or motive whatsoever to argue with her, Dai's instincts took over and she stepped in between the two demons.

Both superiors froze and stared at the immortal one, the male thinking that this girl must be crazy standing up to the half faced one.

"I'm sorry, and I am very apologetic for this, Mukuro-sama, but Hiei cannot go back to Makai…at least, not in a while…" the blood haired female tried to reason, seeing his eyes give a little spark of relief that at least _someone_ had his back.

"Would you care to explain that to me, inferior little girl?" the orange haired one spat, a glare forming in her eyes.

Dai allowed herself to take a small step back out of fear, gripping a small bit of her pants. She swallowed hard, feeling herself shrink in front of that threatening glare.

"I'm his ward…" she made eye contact, speaking boldly, "for the crimes I have committed here, in Ningenkai, I am to be watched over by the Rekai Tantei until my dept has been paid…and Hiei is, apparently, a part of Rekai Tantei…"

There was a brief silence between the three.

'_Are you sure it is wise to back me up on this?'_ Hiei sent Dai, knowing that she is still capable of talking telepathically, and that it is a natural ability for her now.

'**The question is, are _you_ going to back _me_ up if in case this woman goes haywire? I can still feel the tortures of pain…'**

'_I'll have to think about that…'_

'**HEY!'**

'_Ouch…I was kidding, onna. I'll try, but be aware that it won't be much of a help. Not even with my black dragon can I defeat her…'_

'**So be it…I'm just glad that someone has my back even though I have gained total immortality…'**

'_Uh…'_

'**Let me guess…you've forgotten for the Nth time that I am immortal…'**

'_Don't look now, onna, but she's coming…'_

The blood haired female blinked nervously, staring at the orange haired one. She took in a breath, closing her eyes as she straightened herself up. Only a single thought came to her mind at that moment…

She is SO dead…

Yet, when she felt a hand gently on her shoulder, she looked up in shock at the taller one, wondering what lied behind that devious smile across her lips. Was this some sort of mind game?

"You're Dai, the dark kitsune, correct?"

She swallowed hard, "H-hai…"

"You've made quite a name for yourself around Makai…"

She raised a brow, "I…have…?"

"The rebel kitsune who ran away from her clan; the slayer of over twenty humans; the bold, immortal girl; the demon who had a human as a temporary lover…and…"

Mukuro added a dramatic pause, just for the effect.

"From my most recent news…you've become my heir's main squeeze…"

**-O-O-O-**

Both Hiei and Dai froze to what Mukuro said, both blushing madly at the thought that the rumor must've been pretty big to reach her ears.

"How did it start?" Dai furiously asked, feeling the spark of killer intent grow and grow.

"Oh? From what I've heard, both of you finished off three thief clans back in Makai, and a demon spotted the both of you having some sort of intimate conversation by the river…"

The fire demon managed to spot Dai's elevating fury, and he knew what she was about to do, yet, even though he felt the same, he cannot allow her to continue. He has to stop her, and as quick as he can.

He placed a calm hand to her shoulder, feeding it a slight amount of ki in order to make her relax her tense muscles almost in an instant. He stepped in front of her, as if to say that he would be the one to handle this matter, which she happily obliged because, well, he's Hiei. Why would you not?"

"For your information, Mukuro, that rumor _is_ true…"

Okay, maybe that was a reason…

'**Why, in the name of the gods themselves, did you say that, TEME?'** she mentally snapped at him, adding the curse to increase the effect of rage.

'_Trust me, would you!'_ he telepathically retorted, focusing his eyes on the other girl just to observe what would happen next.

"So…my heir has found a suitable partner…" Mukuro narrowed her eyes, "but as an heir to _my_ throne and territory, you have yet _very_ much to learn. How will we get around this problem…?"

"How about I stay here, in Ningenkai, so that I can train you, and you can watch over you…_ward_…?" she suggested.

Just before the two could protest against this outlandish idea, the orange haired one allowed herself to go inside the temple, probably to request her stay.

"Our training starts this afternoon…" she called over her shoulder before going inside.

**-O-O-O-**

"WHY IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU SAY WE WERE TOGETHER!" Dai exclaimed, causing Hiei to wince from the tone.

The two ran off to a clearing, away from earshot from anyone, no matter how loud the female's outburst would be. There really is nothing scarier than a woman's scorn…

"Plain and simple; it's for both our benefits…" he replied calmly, "and if you want to shout, I suggest you just mentally do it to some random demon with a Jagan eye besides me…you're scaring everything around this place…"

"How can this possibly benefit us?"

"Fewer demons will bother us since we are now a 'force to be reckoned with'…"

"True…"

"Kuwabara will hopefully quit bothering you and will start getting himself killed…"

"Good point…"

"And I was sort of hoping that Mukuro would go away, but she'll probably lessen her time of bothering me…"

"I guess…" she froze, "wait…what did you mean by 'bothering' you?"

This time, it was Hiei's turn to freeze over. He looked away, his face saying, 'oh gawd, I slipped' before her gave in.

"I'll tell you, but promise me you won't _ever_ tell _anyone_ about this…"

"I promise…"

"And swear to me that whatever happens, you _won't_ hint _anyone_ about it…"

"Yes, yes, now can you please tell me?"

"Mukuro…she…she's…"

He looked away, "she's in love with me…and I mean fangirl obsessed…"

Silence…

Dai laughed, "Good one, Hiei!"

He simply stared at her, her laughter faded.

"You were serious…"

A nod.

"That woman is obsessively in love with you…"

Another nod.

"Damn…I'm so, _SO_ sorry…"

"You could say that was the other reason why I left…"

"Holy shit…she's _that_ bad when she's obsessed?"

A moment of silence was brought about, probably to show pity towards the fire demon.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Do I see two demons off their guard?"

The two froze, recognizing the arrogant, cocky tone. They whipped their heads to the side, to the root of the voice.

"DESIRE!"

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: and this marks the end of the chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	19. 18: Mistakes, a new host

**Black Roses666: Well, here's the update, thank you to all those people who reviewed!**

**CrazygirlHaley5555: Thank you!**  
ShadowVixen: Indeed, I would have to agree with that being my favorite part as well.  
**Lonewolfhiei: but with all the dots, I can't seem to see you express your hate…**  
Reiana: no, onna means fool, baka means idiot/jerk, and yes, I know ningen means human.  
**Naïve Kitsune: Hahaha, hope you continue to like it until the end!**  
Fallentears666: why thank you!  
**Mina the Mischevious: …okay…insanity much…?**  
4-is-lovely: Hahaha, I'm flattered, really.  
**LunarGuardianPhoenix: thank you so very much!**  
OnexLuckyxGirl: don't you think Hiei calls EVERYONE (except Kurama, and eventually Yusuke) onna?  
**Firerose13: Everybody hates Desire…**  
Icedragongurl16: so many dots……………………………………  
**In luv with cold hearted guys: YES MA'AM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any part of the anime. I only own my OCs and my plotline.**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 18: The Mistakes; a new host**

**-O-O-O-**

"_DESIRE!"_

Before them, a figure resembling a lot like a black bird flew in front of their faces, recognizing it as the same black bird which shot out of Dai seven days before. It was no mistake, this is Desire's other form when snooping around to find a new host.

"Aw, you two haven't forgotten about little old me? You flatter me, really…" Desire cheered, her bird form doing multiple loops in the air to show her obviously fake enthusiasm.

"Are you going to take over my body?" Dai glared, finding herself trying her hardest to restrain her ki from going mad and cause her to make a foolish mistake to bring attention to herself.

Desire (who, I repeat, is an 'it') let out an arrogant laugh, implying something, and idea, along the lines of accusing the female of stupidity or ignorance. What was brewing in its mind, no one knew, and because of the knowledge of what they are dealing with, no one wanted to know, but ironically had to.

"Oh, little Dai, you poor soul; an immortal being with no limits and supposed fears of any form of danger to her life, yet you cannot look passed there vast lands and simply see the sad truth! What a waste it must be to think that _you_ carry on your clan's blood!" it exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" she spat; just about to advance, but was held back by the male fire demon, Hiei, so that there would be no trouble whatsoever.

"Poor, little Dai; poor weak, feeble, little Dai; who's totally oblivious to the world around her! Have you had any nightmares, dreams perhaps, of the recent deaths around this world?" it laughed.

"I have, yes; but there is no use to asking me that. I've managed to temporarily block them from my mind, and I haven't been sleeping much after a rather…traumatizing event…where are you getting to?"

"If you do remember, there have been so many demons being killed while you were here, and all those painful, torturous deaths were caused by none other than the two of you!" it laughed again, "while you two were busy enjoying your free lives; you both became the reasons why so many demons have died, and you aren't even aware of it!"

"WHAT?" the two shouted in unison.

"Little Dai, you tried to save everyone around you by keeping me inside you, but because of your hate towards me and zest to be finally free, you have completely forgotten your mission. As for you, Hiei, you were the one who set me free, and you helped me realize little Dai's plans, which I am very grateful for, by the way."

The blood haired kitsune began to tremble, finding no more strength in her legs, as if her bones and muscles suddenly disappeared. Hiei continued to support her, as she did to him when he needed it. It was an eye for an eye, and it was in his code.

"I guess I also realized another flaw in my plan…even if I _did_ win the deal, I wouldn't be able ro kill off as much as I just did when I was free. Little Dai, because of this, our deal is officially off. You should be happy! You've finally saved your sister, but now, I shall leave you to your next obstacle: telling that young girl that you're her sister. Good luck on that…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dai shouted, making Hiei have to, once again, hold back Dai from charging at it, though he was having a rather hard time controlling himself as well.

"As punishment for you two for keeping me from what I do best, which is killing weak-minded, love-sick ones; I guess I will have to take over a certain _friend_ you guys know…"

Dai choked, crimson tears beginning to fall, "why…?"

"Don't worry, I'll give you both a hint…_she_ is one of the people residing at the temple. I'm sure that would be enough information for you…"

With that said, the black bird soared away, leaving the two demons alone once again.

**-O-O-O-**

Once the two demons were _absolutely_ sure that Desire was gone, they relaxed their muscles. Hiei let go of Dai, who couldn't find anymore strength in her legs, leading her to instantly collapse to her knees.

All of what Desire told them pushed her emotional buttons in almost every part of her body, and to make matters worse, it was the mere fact that every word, every single word Desire said was a hundred percent truth.

It _was_ their fault.

Her vision began to blur with crimson liquid, meaning that she's about to cry her heart out. She looked up at Hiei, who was looking down at her with an impassive look on his face. How could he be so stoic, so emotionless, at a time like this? She had no clue.

Feeling the bloody tears threatening to fall, she looked away, hoping to hide her sadness. Woe is she as she couldn't handle the emotions going through her anymore and began to whimper.

"Quit crying, onna; it makes you look like a pathetic D-class demon…" the male koorime's voice was completely monotone, as if there was no guilt, no remorse even, dwelling inside him for what he did.

"You're a jerk…you know that? You're nothing more than a heartless bastard…the perfect devil in disguise as a Spirit Detective, as the heir of Mukuro…" she replied, standing up and turning towards him, wiping away the tears, with an ironic smile spreading across her lips.

He merely crossed his arms, an amused smirk playing athwart his face.

"Yet, those words you said about me are exactly the reasons why you stay, and hang out with me, am I correct? You hate to stay with those pure of heart…just like me." He mocked.

Dai flipped back her hair behind her ear.

"We'll talk about my thoughts of your group later…can we please focus on more important matters at hand? Who do you think Desire took over?"

His smirk faded, and was replaced with an intimidating glare.

"I know that look on your face…" he observed the way her eyes moved, "you have a slight feeling that Desire took over Yukina, right? It said that it would take over one of the girls with us…so it could be Genkai, Yukina, or Mukuro…"

She looked at him thoughtfully. That was a big piece of information, and it makes things a lot easier. It isn't like Desire to give such a thing off…it would rather speak in ancient riddles rather than be so direct…

It was as if it _wanted_ them to know who it took over…

"Desire cannot go into Genkai…it is an obvious given…" the dark kitsune noted, "Desire also loves to take over girls with exceptional beauty, so she is very picky, and no offence, but a half-robotic faced girl named Mukuro isn't necessarily in the 'pretty' category…and is even in a worse chance in the 'beautiful' category…so that leaves…"

If the female was human, she would've cowered in fear under his dreadful gaze, but even though she is a demon, she couldn't help but feel the ever so slightest bit of fright in her body. Yes, _that's_ how dangerous the Jaganshi looked.

"I swear, over my dead body, if Desire touches even a hair of my sister, it will never ever be able to see the light of day, nor the sparkle of night, again!" he gritted his teeth together, fists clenching so hard that it turned pale.

"What was that? Is the notorious Hiei, the master of the black dragon, going, dare I say it, soft?" she dramatically gasped, clasping her hands on her mouth for an added effect.

She was planning to give him some humor so that he could relax, even just a little bit, but her efforts went in vain as the male smacked her head hard.

"Focus, would you, onna!"

"Ouch! Watch it, I can still feel pain, and I still have brain cells you know!"

"Now what do we have here? What are you two doing in this forest at this time?" a rather crooked voice called from the sidelines.

Both demons immediately turned to see Genkai, arms crossed, eyeing the two demons suspiciously, as if she was expecting something of them. Whatever it was, she thought otherwise and her look somehow softened.

"Well, we all better go back. Lunch is ready…" and just like that, the pink haired woman left.

When they were sure that the pink haired elder was away, they continued to talk.

"We'll have to observe the others…I won't accept that Desire took over my sister, no matter how many facts are true…" Hiei growled.

"Uh…sure thing, Hiei…"

**-O-O-O-**

It was a rather awkward moment during lunch. Hiei, Genkai, Dai, Yukina, and Mukuro were completely quiet, save the occasional coughs and sound-emitting food. Only the fire demon and the dark kitsune were talking, but alas, it was merely telepathic.

'_Genkai's acting perfectly normal by the looks of it…besides, what could Desire want out of the old hag?'_

'**Hiei; quit calling her that, you're starting to sound like Yusuke…of not, then you better stop being an ass…'**

'_Okay, while I'm being an ass, you're going out of the topic…'_

'**Okay, fine then…our main suspects are Mukuro and Yukina…one of them is being controlled.'**

'_How can I be so sure that it isn't just you…?'_

'**Baka…'**

'_Oh, okay, it is you…'_

Dai mentally rolled her eyes to add the effect of irritancy. She made a mental note to get back at the fire demon later on.

"Dai, may I speak to you for a while, if you're not busy, of course…" the orange haired one called, gesturing to the back where the talk should be held.

'_Remember, onna, act like you and I are together…'_

'**Understood; I will try and check if Mukuro is Desire, whilst you stay here and check if Yukina is as well…'**

'_I told you, Yukina CANNOT be Desire!'_

'**Oh, whatever; just prepare a bucket for me when I return…'**

'_What's a bucket got to do with any of this?'_

'**Just in case I puke from the mushy things I have yet to say…'**

Both stiffed out a short and very soft chuckle before the female one stood and went along with Mukuro to the back or the talk…

No, not _that_ talk, for all you perverts out there.

**-O-O-O-**

"So…I hope I am not exasperating you with such questions, but to be on the sure side…are you _really_ my heir's…main squeeze?" Mukuro questioned, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, clearly acting as though she couldn't care less about the situation.

Being the observant female she is, Dai managed to spot the fire of hatred in the superior's eyes, but paid no heed.

"Yes, I am his 'main squeeze' as you call it…so what?" she lied, making eye contact to make things more convincing, adding a shrug to express truth.

"Oh, nothing…I am simply wondering if this…relationship…will end up distracting Hiei from his duties as my heir…"

"Ah, I see; you are plainly worried for him…well, from _my_ observation, all is good with him and he is certainly strong enough to sustain being your heir…"

"It isn't your place to make decisions. _I_ will be the judge of his power and will personally train him myself…oh, and one more thing, little Dai…"

As Mukuro paused for a second, Dai noticed something off about what she just said. Did the superior call her 'little Dai' at that last sentence? 'Little Dai' is the known pet name Desire gave her, and only Desire calls her that. Maybe…

Before she could finish that though, an abrupt, but silent mechanical hand belonging to Mukuro grabbed Dai by the throat and lifted the smaller girl a foot off the ground, immediately causing her to forget that thought. Though the immortal one doesn't apparently need to breathe, she was still able to feel the pain and suffering of those who suffocate.

"You better watch yourself, you wrench…even if you're immortal, I can tell from the expression on your face that you are still capable of feeling the pain of a mortal man…"

"W-why must you h-hold such a grudge a-against m-me…?" Dai weakly asked, feeling the pains in her neck intensify as each aching moment passed. Out of the blue, she saw a spark of flame in her eye, and that certain spark looked too familiar...

Mukuro brought herself close to the other's ear, going way passed her comfort zone, and whispered, in such a frightening tone that 'angry' or 'livid' are counted as understatements.

"Hiei was to be mine, and not yours. He was to be with me; he was to be _my_ lover!"

Not being able to contain the rage she felt in a broken heart, she threw the shorter female across the room, leading her to crash into the wall, grunting in pain as her back slid down to the floor, head rolling to the side in pain.

She thanked and thanked the gods above for giving her immortal blood. That hit would've surely killed her.

The orange haired one began to advance to the inferior one threateningly, eyes clearly wanting to inflict some serious pain just to relieve the madness.

Out of the blue, a black blur appeared…

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei felt somewhat uneasy sitting alone with his sister, with Dai and Mukuro talking about God-knows-what, and Genkai walking around, not to mention with the whole Desire dilemma going on. He began to think, how can he figure out whether or not Yukina's Desire without giving off any hints about that matter?

After all, he can't just go ahead and say, "Are you Desire?" to her because if she wasn't, then he would have to tell her about the whole thing, and when Dai figures out that he spilled…well…let's just say that nothing's scarier than a woman's scorn…

'_Dammit, Hiei; you just had to get yourself mixed up in this mess! Okay, you're only doing this for the safety and security of your sister, to make that Kuwabaka look like an idiot…more of an idiot, and to increase my ominous reputation around Makai…that's all.'_

"Onii-chan, Mukuro-sama is acting very odd today, isn't she?" Yukina abruptly asked, looking up at the raven haired demon.

"Odd…? In what way…?" Hiei inquired, feeling interested all of a sudden on what the ice apparition had to say to him. It wasn't everyday that he gets to hear some dirt from his sister, especially if that something is about Mukuro, which is rare.

"Well, she came in here, demanding to stay, and after Genkai left to look for you and Dai-chan, she suddenly began mumbling something about you and Dai-san being together. It's odd, you've never told me anything about that…" she tilted her head to the side, eyes never leaving his.

That was the only time it struck the fire demon.

_'Desire stayed in Makai as promised one week ago, and stayed away from both me and Dai...if that's the case, then it must've heard the rumor that Dai and I are together...so...of Yukina hasn't heard of the fake news, then she can't possibly be Desire. Leaving out Genkai, because she is a psychic, and Dai, for I would've seen it, that only leaves...oh shit...'_

The black haired one immediately shot to his feet.

"Yukina, where did Dai and Mukuro go again?"

"Oh, they went to the back...why?"

"I have some unfinished buisiness to take care of..." was all he replied before he disappeared in a black blur, rushing as he ran all the way to the two girls.

As he ran, his ears managed to pick up the sound of something, or someone, as he feard, banging on the hard, wooden wall. He recognized the slowly faltering energy to belong to Dai. It appears that Mukuro was very upset...

He cursed before he finally saw them, and quickly appeared in front of the dark kitsune, as if protecting her from his superior, who was slowly advancing towards her. Judging by the look in the orange haired one's eyes, she was clearly pissed.

"Stop now, Mukuro. Don't come any closer..."

**-O-O-O-**

"H-Hiei...? Wha-what the...?" Dai stuttered, her muscles relaxing ever so slightly to know that he _may_ protect her...or so she hoped.

"Hn, Hiei, I cannot possibly believe you would fall for that weak fool!" Mukuro crossed her arms, a disappointed look on her face, "honestly, I expected better from someone immortal."

"She may not be as strong as you, or as strong as me, for that matter," Hiei started, ignoring the insulted look on Dai's face, "but she is selfless and thinks of me before her own. She uses her immortality wisely, and hurts herself for the welfare of others. I know her heart is made of solid gold, so hard that not even you could break it!"

There was a moment of deafening silence to allow the words to sink in, but one it had, Dai had a mad blush spreading across her cheeks whil Mukuro was, unbelieveably, shell-shocked.

The blood haired one couldn't help but stare at her fake lover in wonder. Did he really mean everything he said? it's most probably a lie to get Mukuro off her back, but she wasn't sure, or she may never even know, yet, what she was sure of was that of the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

The orange haired one gritted her teeth, "fine, have it your way. Sorry for the inconvenience, Dai; and Hiei, don't forget about our training. it shall start in an hour's time." and with that said, she stormed away.

"Are you okay?" Hiei didn't give more than a mere glance at the fallen one, who was now on her knees.

"Oh, I'm just fine and dandy...though my spine feels beat up. She can throw pretty hard. it's no wonder why she's one of the most powerful demons in Makai..." she replied, getting up and brushing the dirt off her.

It was only then that Hiei noticed Dai's wounds begining to heal and disappear, as an effect of her immortality, "well, I've worked out who Desire is..."

"Oh, really? So have I, and I thought I was supposed to be the one who grabs all the glory..." she pouted cutely, but she knew that it won't affect the male koorime, no matter how hard she tried.

"Desire is...apparently, --"

"--the half mechanical woman with enough strength to throw me across the room, and is madly in love with you..." Dai finished for him.

"Mukuro..." Hiei sighed, knowing that they both had the same answer, "but I still have to wonder...how the hell could Desire get inside Mukuro?"

"I know...Mukuro _let_ Desire inside her..."

"I'm not following you much..."

"Don't you see?" she looked around, just in case, "as you have said, that woman's in love with you, but with the rumor going on that we're together, she plans to 'steal' you away from me with the help of Desire!"

"I see...it all makes sense now. I supposed Mukuro and Desire saw us...sparring by the shore together, and thought it the wrong way..."

"Yes...oh, and before I forget, Hiei..."

"What?"

"Did you really mean all those things you said about me?"

She looked down, as to not allow the male to see the growing blush on her cheeks and the clearly embarassed look in her eyes. Hiei paused for a while, collecting his thoughts before passing her a smirk.

"I was simply making a hyperbole to describe you...but you be thje judge..." he shrugged.

Both exchanged a few chuckles, Dai because she found it impossible for Hiei to make such a kind overstatement, and Hiei because he simply found the red on Dai's face amusing.

"Oh, Hiei, do you have a bucket with you?"

"Yeah...here..."

"Gross, onna! Don't puke in front of me! You're ruining the mood!"

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And this marks the end of this installment! Sorry for the late update but I have my exams!**

**Please review! -smile-**


	20. 19: Denial

**Black Roses666: Here's the update! I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the SUPER late update but my brother has to do schoolwork on the comp. so I can't type it sooner, not to mention my busy schedule!**

**But don't worry, people! There's going to be some Hiei/Dai in this chappy!  
**

Lonewolfhiei: Yes, poor Yukina indeed…  
**Icedragongurl16: oh, I am SO scared…**  
OnexLuckyxGirl: it is explained in the 17th chapter. You probably didn't read it thoroughly.  
**Reiana: Don't worry, nobody's perfect…**  
CrazygirlHaley5555: Haha, thanks!  
**Thunder Ring: You have to read to find out!**  
ShadowVixen: Isn't he?  
**In luv with cold hearted guys: Hahaha, and that is the point!**  
4-is-lovely: Awww…so short…  
**Amphrodite: glad to hear it!**  
The blackdash and Scarletmist: Hahaha, Salamat!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH!**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 19: Denial**

**-O-O-O-**

"H-Hiei…? I-is that y-you…?" Dai stuttered, dropping the basket of laundry she was supposed to be bringing outside in complete shock at the sight of her fake lover.

Apparently, the male fire demon came inside with multiple tendrils of black sticking out of his usually perfectly sculpted hair; cloak ripped up as if he was tackled by thousands of aggressive panthers and wolves; his body covered with wounds and dirt; his ki, close to emptying, and was still frighteningly faltering.

His reply to her was a simple grunt of acknowledgement before he began dragging his feet, literally, across the floor, but seemingly because of his lack of energy in both body and spirit, he couldn't support his weight any longer, and he fell forward, only to be caught by the immortal kitsune, who ran in front of him as a reflex.

Instinctively, she caught him as he fell because they were sort of like friends, but when Mukuro came in after a while, Dai knew she thought things wrongly, as Kuwabara had one had, leading her to blush ever so slightly.

"I see you're worried about him. I'm sorry for being so harsh on him, but I just needed to check his strength. As you have witnessed, he cannot entirely handle it, so I'll give him a break tomorrow." the orange haired one shrugged, as if there was nothing wrong with completely wearing out her heir.

The kitsune held back a look of disgust. She kept a mental note to have newly found respect for the fire demon.

"Yukina, could you please fix laundry while I take Hiei to his room?"

"Of course, Dai-san; it's no problem for me at all…"

Ignoring the amused look and that smug smile on the superior's face, she draped the male's arm over her shoulders and began supporting him to his room, sighing in relief to see that the extra ki stored by his ever so trusty Jagan helped his wounds heal superbly.

Once she was definite that _no one_ was within earshot, she formed a small glare in her eyes, looking boldly at the fire demon, immediately dismissing the kind demur she supposedly had to take responsibility and take care of him.

"Hiei, I know you're awake. Your ki may be low, but I know that it isn't low enough to bring you down, now get your damn weight off of me this instant." She grumbled.

"I'm not awake…I fainted with you as my witness, remember?" he sarcastically retorted, feeling as if his ability to fool her has faltered.

"Okay, fine, so maybe you _did_ faint and you _just so happened_ to talk to me in your sleep. So, do you like how I smell?"

"You smell like laundry soap, onna. What have you been doing with your life? I can tell you're capable to make quite a name for yourself in Makai if you had the chance…"

"I know…but to answer your first question, I just came back from helping Yukina wash Kuwa_baka_'s undergarments and - -"

"- -Disgusting; get your hands off me before I kill you!"

Dai laughed, not in a teasing way, of course, but in such a way how a girl would laugh if her cold hearted, arrogant friend who is a boy suddenly found something related to laundry soap disgusting because it belonged to an ugly, orange haired human…

…this was exactly the case in this scenario…

"Hiei, I was merely joking around. There is no need to overreact on the situation…"

"Shut up, I wasn't overreacting, and it is obvious that you're attempting to talk like the fox…"

"Right, well, let's get you to your room before we have another wave of verbal debates to clear your head."

"Whatever…"

**-O-O-O-**

After many, many baths and bandages later, Hiei plopped down beside the window and stared out while Dai hugged her knees, sitting on his futon. She knew she wasn't allowed to stay there, but you can say that after her lone encounter with Mukuro, she might as well stay there. It didn't take long before she got bored and discovered that she can find amusement as she read Hiei's mind as he was mentally cursing non-stop about a certain topic she soon forgot about.

"I know you're reading my mind, onna…"

"No I'm not… I suppose the proper accusation is the mere fact that you are simply thinking too loud…"

Hiei rolled his eyes dramatically and continued to gaze out the window. The sun was already setting and going away to hide behind the hills.

"You look stressed…" Dai noted, standing up and walking to Hiei's side. She pressed two fingers to the back of his neck, making him tense slightly, but with a slight difference; "yup, you _are_ stressed…not only are you tired, but it seems that you won't be able to restore any more ki for some time. Your body can't take any more movement."

"Hn…you just _had_ to make me feel more miserable than I already do…" he sighed, "I just wanna kill someone…"

"Go ahead, it's not like anyone's stopping you…"

He slowly turned his head to her, thumb to his sword, before suddenly remembering one slight fact…

The first commandment of killing: the victim must be _capable to die_.

This female in front of him is, truth be told, immortal, but stabbing someone would feel so good at his part. After looking at her up and down, he quietly turned back to look at the window and sighed, as if disappointed with what he saw.

"You're not worth the trouble. I specifically want to _kill_ someone, but you, onna, are not someone worth feeling the wrath of my blade..."

She pouted, "you are a very confusing person, baka, should I cry my eyes off and take that as an insult, or should I just jump around as if it was a comment...?"

"Both, so don't do any of those things you mentioned..."

"Oh well, since you're not going to stab me to make you feel better, then I guess I'll have to spill the news right now...I'm sure it will make you excited..."

"What news..." Hiei turned to her, interested. It has been quite some time before he had ever heard of some good news ever since the Desire catastrophy begun, and now he appreciates it as if it were a gift from above.

"Kurama's coming over tomorrow to give me some clothes to replace the ones that got torn."

"And the good news is...?"

"I managed to persuade Yukina to convince Kurama to help us out with...our ultimate prank..."

Hiei raised a brow, "you mean we're _actually_ going through with operation KKMDAPAMD?"

"Yup, we're moving on with operation Kazuma-Kuwabara-Must-Die-A-Painful-And-Miserable-Death..." Dai smirked at the idea.

"Hn...feel special 'coz this is the only time I'm gonna say this...if I swung that way, I'd hug you."

"Then I will suddenly become mortal and disintegrate in the mighty flames of the one and only Hiei! Oh woe is me and my shallowly lived life!" she dramatically demonstrated a fainting action, the other hand on her heart as if suffering from stroke, trauma, or even a heart attack.

After exchanging a few chuckles, the two began to review their sadistic plan to kill Kuwbara, pursuading Kurama to help them in their sadistic plan to kill Kuwabara, how to make Yukina cute enough to puruade Kurama to help them in their sadistic plan to kill Kuwabara, and everything in between making Yukina cute enough to puruade Kurama to help them in their sadistic plan to kill Kuwabara.

"Well..." Dai streched her arms, "I'll leave you to your rest then. You're going to need every ounce of energy for tomorrow. Knowing Kurama, he's going to be quite a hard egg to hatch..."

She didn't even care if Hiei would reply to her or not, or ask her about the idiom she just used, she just disappeared in a crimson blur with a satisfied smile on her face and sat on the tree branch she reappeared on.

"Admit it...you like Hiei, don't you, little Dai?"

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei lied down on his futon, tucking his hands comfortable behind his head, covered with his black tendrils, as he stared at the blank, wooden ceiling with a confused look in his eyes; that same curious look in his eyes everytime he wishes to know the truth in the wave of lies in the world, or that look he shoots at Kurama when he wonders of the human customs.

He turned over, finding an equally interesting wall. He hoped to find inspiration to clear his mind, but the wall certainly isn't cooperating. In frustration, he gave the wall a glare and turned back to look at the ceiling once more. Only then did he cleared his mind enough to contemplate.

"Is it true...?"

**-O-O-O-**

_"Alright, Hiei, I'm giving you a minute's worth break." Mukuro stated coldly, not minding to obvious fact that her subordinate was already breathing in deeply in order to regain some lost ki, and some lost air; it was as if he just came from a fight with five S-class demons._

_Hiei didn't even bother to waste his energy and whine like a child that a mintue's worth of break isn't enough to recover any energy, but he collapsed to his knees and tried his best to savor every moment he spent on the soft grass, just waiting for all this to end. He almost cringed when Mukuro sat next to him, going past his comfort zone._

_Once again, he almost whined. When will this end?_

_That was when he felt some ki trying to reach him, as if trying to seduce him into merging with it, coming from his female companion. He immediately put his thoughts in place and smacked her on the back of the head, just as Dai instructed him to do whenever Desire tries to reach for him._

_That was the only time he praised the kitsune's advice._

_"Ah, so my suspiscions were right...you know that I am Desire..." she chuckled, finding the discovery quite amusing._

_"Dai and I worked it out, so don't you even dare try anything around me." he retorted, glaring._

_"Oh...? Alright then, I'll leave you to yourself, but there is just something I wanted to tell you..."_

_"About what; the fact that Mukuro allowed you to take control of her body? Sorry, but I know all about that..."_

_"You really are an intelligent boy...no wonder this girl's in love with you!"_

_"Okay, so now leave me alone..."_

_"But there is something else you need to know...about little Dai..."_

_"What about her?" Hiei turned away, finding interest in the trees blowing with the wind. Oh, how nice it would be to just lie down in one of the branches and doze off! Too bad he was simply too busy...some sleep would've done him good._

_"Listen, I know the fact that you and little Dai are simply pretending to be together just to drive this ruler away from you until you recouperate and- -"_

_"- -so I see you've worked that out but why exactly is this improtant? Besides, this matter was my idea, so you should just leave that kitsune- -"_

_"- -who likes you- -"_

_"- -out of thi- -wait...what did you just say...?" Hiei turned to her, his eyes sparkling with curiosity and confusion, Desire couldn't differentiate between the two.  
_

_Desire laughed at the male's expence. Was he THAT blind to the mere facts of emotion?_

_"I know, for a fact, that little Dai likes you...a lot...she might probably even love you, you little fire demon."_

_"Hn...that's rubbish" he looked down on the ground, but he knew, somewhere in the darkest region of his mind, that he thinks it's the truth as well, but still, how could she like him anyways? It's pointless...unless..._

_'NO! She doesn't like you, Hiei. She doesn't like you!'_

_"Oh well, that's what you believe, and I know that you're stubborn. Anyway, your break's long over. Let's continue. I'll switch back to Mukuro..."_

**-O-O-O-**

Dai was extremely close to falling off the branch, but she thankfully managed to keep hold and regain her balance quickly before anything hurtful, or embarrassing, can happen to her. She let out a relieved sigh, but instantly tensed when the voice and the ki registered in her mind.

Slowly looking behind her, towards a nearby branch, she saw there, standing with such pride and poise, the one and only Mukuro, arms crossed along with that cocky smile playing across her lips.

Dai stood on her branch and attempted to challenge the other into a stare down, but immediately realized that she had to stick to her plan and continue to act as if Hiei was her lover.

"But of course I like Hiei!" she added a chuckled to make things seem more realistic, adding the effect of placing her hands to her hips. "I mean, we _are_ lovers..."

The orange haired one was not amused by this attempt, "I know that you and Hiei are honestly _not_ together; so cut the stupid act and tell me you like him. I know you do..."

Dai blushed hard, vigorously shaking her head from side to side, violently answering a 'no'. "I don't know what you're talking about! He's the Forebidden Child, the offspring of a fire and an ice demon! What makes you think that I like him?"

"One, you are currently sitting on his favorite branch..."

"The best view can be found here!"

"Two, you always seem happier whenever he is around..."

"It's because i'm lonely and he's practically the only one who I could talk to back when I was mute!"

"Third, you always care about him, espescially whenever he is hurt..."

"I consider him as a friend, and in my code, I never leave my friends on the low!"

Mukuro let out a low laugh, shaking her head in a laughing manner. "I am amazed, you managed to retort to all of my suspiscions without any hesitation, and what-have-you. I suppose your immortality has made you unbelievably fearless..."

Without anymore fear or hesitation holding her back from anything, Dai responded, "well, I am known to be a rather cocky bitch..."

"Don't make me hurt you..."

"Will you _both_ just shut the hell up...?"

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei jolted upright, temprarily forgetting his tiredness, breathing deeply with numerous beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. Even in his weak and drowsy state, his spirit awareness hasn't flatered one bit, and after sensing that horrendous killing intention, he couldn't help but realize...

Mukuro and Dai are close to ripping each other's heads out...

_'Dammit...even if Dai's immortal, that immortality will just annoy Mukuro even more...damn my code...if I don't help that kitsune out, I'll end up never forgiving myself for it! Why did she have to be so damn nice?'_

Ignoring his burning muscles begging him to be plausible, he disappeared in a black blur, only reappearing behind a nearby tree to catch his breath. His ki was low, so no one could sense him.

He soon began to regret running at such speed, and he began fading quickly. He couldn't concentrate on the voices of the two. When he tried to, he only managed to hear Dai's voice say out:

"He's the Forebidden Child, the offspring of a fire and an ice demon! What makes you think that I like him?"

He began breathing in deeply, learning a valuable lesson not to run at his demonic speed at a state such as this or he may risk recieving a very high fever.

As he thought about it...is it even possible for fire demons to get a fever?

Shaking that out-of-topic thought out of his head, he leaned against the tree trunk for support. the constant bickering between Dai and Mukuro was giving him a headache, and a really bad one too. Without wasting his time for a second thought, he rounded the tree.

"Will you _both_ just shut the hell up...?" he scolded, glaring at the two female figures which seemed to be merely a blur in his eyes.

He didn't know if they heard him or not, but what he did know was that he was fading, and quick...

**-O-O-O-**

Dai and Mukuro _did_ see and hear the male, and the orange haired one immediately fluttered away, but the blood haired one didn't. There was something wrong about Hiei, something just didn't feel right...

Keeping to a mortal pace, she jumped off the tree, crushing some dead leaves as her feet made contact with the ground. Squinting her eyes, she observed as the male began to inhale and exhale irregularly.

It wasn't long before she realized that he was fading, and he was about to faint soon.

"Hiei!" she called, running at her demonic speed to reach his side quickly.

Once she was by his side, she allowed him to lean on her for support, but she could feel that he was hesitant. She was somewhat shocked when he looked at her with a glare full of rage and hatred.

"Forbidden to be liked...huh?" he muttered before collapsing his full weight on her, his strength not being able to handle it any longer, and Dai closed her eyes, knowing that he lost all consciousness.

After pondering what he said, she opened her eyes at the realization of what he meant.

"Hiei...you don't understand...if you could only hear me now...I only said those words because I..."

She swallowed, before continuing in a whisper, a small blush on her cheeks.

"I like you...really, I do..."

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: i love keeping people hanging! I'm sorry once again for the late update and I'll try to update faster now. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**

**thank you!****  
**


	21. 20: Care

**Black Roses666: Well, it's back to handling two stories while juggling school at the same time so I'll be updating…oh say…once every two weeks or so. I know, it sucks but I guess we have to live with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!**

4-is-lovely: Yay!  
**MikoHatome: Thanks a lot!**  
ShadowVixen: We are all happy little campers, ne?  
**In luv with cold hearted guys: Simple: coz he's HIEI!**  
CrazygirlHaley5555: Don't we all?  
**Reiana: Yesh, indeed…**  
NeonButterfly68: Thank you so much!  
**LunarGuardianPheonix: your growl scares me so –sarcastic-**  
Icedragongurl16: Hehehe, hi Yusuke! –Prepares mallet behind back- do you know where Kuwabara is? XDD Thanks for the review!  
**Arrowgirl23: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it!**  
Kiheada.Ray.T: Thanks for the 5 reviews!  
**Lil'rockgirl: Isn't it so annoying?**  
Thunder Ring: Aren't we all?  
**The blackdash and Scarletmist: I already posted it.**  
Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess: Hahaha, someone's starting to like the Hiei/Dai pairing!  
**Amphrodite: Yeah thanks a bunch!**  
Tsin: Hai! I'll update!  
**Sabrina: Thank you, and I hope you like this update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or else it would've been Hiei who defeated Sensui and not Yusuke! Not to mention that MUKURO WOULDN'T EXIST! –Evil laugh-**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 20: Care**

**-O-O-O-**

"_He's the Forbidden Child, the offspring of a fire and ice demon! What makes you think I like him?" _

"_Forbidden to be liked...huh?"_

"_Hiei...you don't understand...if you could only hear me now...I only said those words because I... _

"_I like you...really, I do..."_

**-O-O-O-**

Eyes began to leisurely open, revealing the crimson pools underneath, save the third orb. The Jaganshi stiffed out a yawn, lifting his head from the futon and scanned his surroundings, half expecting to be in the forest where he fainted.

Yet, when he saw walls around him, and a soft pillow caressing his head, he began to wonder.

"What the…? Where am I…?" he asked, knowing he won't receive an answer, resorting to his elbows to sit up.

He recognized his environs to be his room; the weapons neatly stacked opposite him, and the single candle burned out due to the lack of wax, told him that someone had been taking care of him…him and his room, anyways.

A sigh escaped Hiei's lips as he realized the meaning of those words that swam through his head while he was regaining consciousness. The last words which escaped the lips of the immortal dark kitsune echoed endlessly in his thoughts.

Truth be told, he was still conscious when Dai said those touching words to him, but before he was able to make it known, his eyes closed and he was then brought into a world of darkness, unaware of everything until that current point.

It was a very awkward moment that time, and though he hated to admit it, Mukuro was right; he would slap himself crazy for it, but his superior was right, and nothing can change it.

Dai likes him…

He sat up completely, straightening his back in order to stretch some of his numbing muscles. His arms felt like they could fall any second.

"I knew I sensed a familiar aura…" a voice called from the doorway, the playful tone ringing in his ears as he looked up to see who it was.

Leaning on the doorway, arms crossed as a childish smirk grew on the lips, was none other than the immortal dark kitsune he was just thinking about. It seems that Kurama kept to his word to Yukina and got some new clothes for her…

She now wore a long sleeved crimson shirt; a black vest, and a crimson flowing skirt until her ankles with slits along the sides.

"When did Kurama come over…?" he coolly inquired, blocking away his thoughts, not wanting her to know he heard all the sweet things she said to him.

"Two days ago, Hiei…" she replied.

When those words sunk in, the male jumped off his bed and onto his feet, eyes wide at the realization. If Kurama stopped by two days ago, then he was asleep for three days.

Just when he was about to shower his companion with such outrage, he began to collapse, finding no working muscles to support him on his feet. It was as if all of his leg strength was washed away, leaving not even a single trace behind.

Dai spotted this and immediately dashed to his side, helping him sit back down again.

"Baka…" she sighed above whisper, shaking her head, "you can keep from showing exceptional emotion, but you cannot control your primary instincts…at this rate, you'll injure yourself more, and the more you can't go back to Makai."

"Hn…since when have you been so kind, onna?"

Expecting a witty comeback, Hiei began forming a clever retort, but when he saw her shrug, meaning she wouldn't answer that certain question, or that she doesn't know; he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Something was up, and he knew it.

"Oh, and don't worry about operation KKMDAPAMD…Kurama took pity on your current state, and Yukina's pout was so adorable that he agreed to help us without so much as a fight…"

"And what of Mukuro? Is she gone?"

"That is the problem…" her gaze traveled down in commiserate with him, "she said she'll train you the moment you wake up, but since your full strength hasn't recovered yet, I suggest you mask your ki and pretend to still be asleep…"

"I think it's too late for that…" the raven haired one noted, glancing towards the window, as if chuckling to see if the woman was outside, waiting.

"Don't worry about it…" Dai chuckled, showing her smile to him for the first time, in a long, long time, "any minute now, Mukuro's going to be forced back into Makai…"

Hiei raised a curious brow. What, in all of the seven hells, can be cooking in that clever, if not sadistic, mind of hers? He had no idea, nor did he wish to think of the matter.

Seeing the question in his crimson pools, she flashed him another genuine smiles.

"Let's just say…I had some help…"

**-O-O-O-**

Mukuro walked impassively towards the male koorime's room, feeling his ki quickly recovering, as well as the female kitsune's, also known to be the former vessel of Desire.

If she couldn't control her expressions so well, she would've frowned. Even that fact that the two demons aren't together didn't help her out, for she knew that even though they really aren't mates, or lovers to say the least, there was the truth that they are close companions. The male's treating her almost exactly the way he treats Kurama: with ironic respect.

She immediately shook that thought out of her head, not wanting her rage to take over her once again and cause her to lose all reason and do something rash. To her, it is a sin to lose control.

She knows for an actuality that it is, truly, surprising to find out that she allowed the most sadistic and dangerous demon in all three worlds, namely Desire, to take over her and help her achieve something that the ruler finds excruciatingly difficult to achieve, even with all her power…

Make the Jaganshi love her as much as she loves him.

It is rather satirical, isn't it? One of the strongest beings to walk any of the three worlds, with the knowledge and wisdom one would serve and kill for, didn't know of the consequenc, nor did she care of it, when she allowed the take over.

Agreeing to this would only make the fire demon _desire_ for her, but not _love_ her.

She rounded the corner, to open the door leading to the male's room, feeling ready to hold back the blush when she sees him. She crossed her arms to emphasise her superiority as she entered the sanctuary, barely used by the fire demon, who would rather stay outdoors.

As she suspected, the two demons inside failed to take notice of her entrance, let alone care if she saw them. Hiei was leaning comfortably on the wall, whereas Dai was indian sitting across him with a smile on her face, as if amused with the conversation the two had most recently exchanged, or because she enjoyed his company.

The orange haired one swore that if she just looked a tad bit closer at his face, she would be able to see a thin line of a smile spreading upwards on his features, indicating a small grin.

"You've missed two days of your supposed training, Hiei." she called, letting out an inward sigh to see the look of shock and disappointment on the two's faces, "then again, I should give you a simple light exercise today."

"Or, you could just forget about Hiei's training and pretend he never woke up." the female kitsune retorted, glancing at the superior with a cocky smirk on her face, but upon seeing the other's glare, she immediately realized her mistake and turned to the window, making sure that Mukuro won't be able to see her face as she cursed non-stop on her own stupidity.

She had just bad-mouthed the wrong person...she knew, at that point, that she would feel the most painful beating of her life...

"I--" she started, trying to find the right words to say in order to apologize correctly, but was then cut off.

"_Or_..." Hiei suddenly inserted, just before Dai could continue, or Mukuro could argue, "I could just help myself to some sweet snow and spoil myself the whole day. What do you think?"

Hiei turned to face Dai, who was staring at him as if he was crazy, the look clearly saying, 'did you just defy her?', but then upon realizing what that look in his eyes meant, she understood completely. With a smile, she mouthed him and 'okay', so small and subtle that it came unseen by Mukuro's eyes.

"Did you just defy me?" the superior inquired, a sort of anger in the tone of her voice, easily masked with the expression of curiosity as she raised a brow.

"Well, I second Hiei's motion!" the kitsune chirpped up, "so it seems you're outnumbered, Mukuro. What flavor would you prefer, Hiei?"

"Wait, what is the meaning of this?" Mukuro was clearly growing more and more angry, "Explain yourselves!"

"It's quite simple, Mukuro..." Hiei sighed, recieveing a glance from the female in front of him as some sort of sign of support, "I cannot believe I'm saying this myself, but I made up my mind during my stay in here...

"I resign as your heir...and I won't be of any service in any way..."

**-O-O-O-**

One could say it was if the earth had ceased all movement, wheather it may be it rotating, or revolving. the only sign of life was the birds fluttering by; movement was the smile spreading on Dai's lips; time was the clouds moving by; and existence was when Mukuro's communicator began to ring.

She fumbled with the gadget for a moment before answering it, seeing the face of one of her subordinates on the small screen.

"Mukuro-sama, sorry to have interupted you and your buissiness..."

"Oh, just get on with it..." the orange haired one imaptiently messaged her temples, indicating stress, rare for someone with such a mindset as hers.

"Large balls of hay, covered with fresh flames, were flung into our teritory. we have yet to discover who the mystery attackers are, but it seems that they are fighting from such a long distance, we cannot detect their location anywhere. We need you, Mukuro-sama..."

The paragon failed to notice the kitsune's smirk in clover and amusement as she approached the window, but Mukuro wouldn't car eeither way, nor would she be suspiscious.

"We'll talk later..." she said before opening a portal to Makai and disappearing it without a trace left in the world of humans.

As if triggered by the orange haired one's anger and mixed emotions, ti slowly started to patter. The heavens poured out their tears, and brought the world into darkness with the depressing, dark clouds hovering about the sky, heavy with rain.

"I can't believe you, of all people, remembered what I said to you..." Dai sighed, "about you being the kind of person who would rather fight for his own dreams, rather then the dreams of someone else..."

"Yes, and I see, from that wowed look on your face that your 'help' did their job...what the hell happened anyways?" Hiei inquired.

"I'll be honest with you...I asked my sister--but did not tell her who i really am--if she can get the villagers in our clan to start a "little" problem in Mukuro's territory...just enough to get her out so that you can recover."

"Onna..." his expression seemed grave, "large balls of burning hay falling from the sky and causing mad mayhem and destruction on Mukuro's territory is not what I'd call "little". It's a virtually insane and infatuated method to start a war..."

"My clan's morbid, and my sister probably thought I was sarcastic..."

"Ah..."

The rain was really pouring by that time. Thunder and lightning played amidst the clouds, frightening any child within range. It, too, was slowly getting cold, even inside the house. As the time passed, the inclement was becoming, eventually, unbearable.

"Hey, Hiei...can you stand up now?"

"I guess so...why?"

"Let's go by the fire and have some hot chocolate..."

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei did managed to stand up, with a "little" help allocated from the female kitsune, and he sat in front of the fireplace, recieving warmth from the brillant flames dancing with the shadows of the night.

Yukina and Genkai joined them, and they checked on Hiei while Dai made some hot chocolate before the ice apparition became sleepy from the cool climate, and the psychicretreated to her room in order to meditate in peace, leaving the two demons alone once again.

They sat side-by-side, individual blankets draped over their bodies as they silently sipped their hot chocolate (and occasionally stopped to chew on their marshmallows) in front of the burning flames. Neither knew what to talk about...at least, not during that time. Dai eventually found a topic worth conversing, yet found herself rather hesitant.

"You were staill awake when I said...those things...to you, weren't you?" she glanced at the male, finding the reflection of the fire in his crimson pools.

"Hn...I see you've finally realized it, onna..." Hiei closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, inwardly smiling to himself to feel his ki quickly regenerating. He pinned a mental note to relax more often.

Dai sighed, she knew that he wasn't supposed to know how she really, truely felt about him. She likes him, a lot, but she still has to contemplate, but still, is it better for him to know, or for worse? She didn't know what, but she was hesitant.

Upon deciding, she maneuvered herself close to the fire demon and poked his arm, calling his attention to her. Her mind was still contemplating, but she had to act on pure instinct at this moment.

Still...does he really deserve to know?

Without another thought, though she was still hesitating, she concentrated her ki.

Hiei turned to her, a raised eye brow to show his curiosity. She drew her face close to him, so close that they can feel each other's breath on their faces. Dai held his chin and made him face her, making sure of an eye contact.

She then erased his memory of those words she said to him.

He fell, unconscious in order for the memories to slid away, being only a mere dream to him.

Dai sighed, and subconsciously combed his hair with her fingers as she stared back at the raging fire, recieving an image of both the fire demon, and her former lover in her mind's eye.

Softly, she whispered, though this time, she was certain Hiei wouldn't be able to hear her:

"I won't tell you yet...hoe much I really like you...not until I am sure...

"I won't let you know it...not just yet...until you capture your dream...

"Only when that day comes, it will be the day I will tell you..."

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And this marks the end of this chapter. Please review! Sorry for the late update!  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 21: Thoughts - Dai**


	22. 21: Thoughts: Dai

**Black Roses666: And here we go with the 21st chapter of this story! I ish happy because you kind people out there reviewed! Thank you so much!!!**

ShadowVixen: Hehe, I love it when people mistaken my true intentions XD  
**Amphrodite: which is why God created what I like to call 'patience'.**  
Reiana: The smallest words have the deepest meanings. XDD  
**4-is-lovely: ...I have no say...**  
ThunderRing: You don't have to think. I'm the one who does all the thinking! XDD  
**MikoHatome: I just had to add some humor XD**  
Icedragongurl16: -cries- sorry...  
**Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess: Thanks a bunch!**  
Lil'rockgirl: I gave you the answer via reviewer reply...  
**WhiteStarburst: Why, thank you!**  
Tenshi Kaoro: Thanks a lot!  
**The blackdash and ScarletMist: Okay! Hai!**  
Arrowgirl23: It was said already...read closely.

**Diclaimer: I don't own YYH...good grief!**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 21: Thoughts - Dai**

**-O-O-O-**

_Dearest Journal,_

_I really, honestly, don't know how it happened, or why it happened, for that matter..._

_At first, the only thing on my mind was that I just had to tolerate being, and assisting, the Rekai Tantei until I have paid my dept. I never, NEVER, thought that I would becaome acquainted with the fire demon, out of all the other people in the group._

_Hiei Jaganshi, the Forbidden Child, the offspring of a fire and an ice demon, the lone warior, the silent killer, the murderer of many demons, the rebellion, the master thief, and all the other various titles and nicknames he gained over his years of living._

_I could've been acquainted with Kurama, disguised in the human world as Shuichi Minamino, the most perfect student in his highschool. He's a decent guy, very matured, strong, understanding, caring, comforting, everything good that Hiei isn't; so why not him?_

_Oh, yes, how could I forget? It's because he likes Yukina, and I feel uncomfortable being around him for some reason, unknown to me...maybe because he is just...too perfect in this world...or am I just scared that I would be hunted down by his 'fangirls', as they call it?_

_Maybe I could've been close to Yusuke, the ever so funny yet brutal bully. He's the son of Raizen, and he's really cute when his doesn't gel his hair up in the way he thinks is 'cool'. He's loyal and trustworthy to his friends, and very humble...okay...sort of...but he thinks of others before himself. So how about him?_

_Of course, I'm so stupid! Yusuke already has someone, from what I've heard, with him, and once again, it's uncomforting to be with him. There's just something about him that repels me...probably his immaturity...but who am I to say that?_

_Then again, there is also Kuwabara who..._

_Who..._

_Oh, forget him...!_

_Still, I felt acquainted with Hiei, before I even knew that things that repeled me from the rest. It was most likely because he was the only person who was able to 'talk' to me back when Desire took over me, and I was mute...back then to the first time we met each other, and I almost thought he was Rono's- -_

_- -DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM! I don't want to remember that bastard...I won't...I won't...I'll just continue the topic at hand..._

_Maybe it could be our similar interests, like killing low life humans who are of no use to this world, like Kazuma Kuwabara, for example; espescially after all those stupid things he had done._

_It could also be because of the similar traits we share...you know...like our speed, athletics, telekenisis, sword weilding, height, and some other stuff I probably failed to mention._

_...or is it because he is so much like Rono...?_

_Oh, who am I kidding? Here I am, denying, and trying to forget that human when the answer was there! Of cours it's because Hiei is so much like Rono! The only difference between the two is that Rono is a human, a tamed puppy, whereas Hiei is a demon, a free wildcat._

_It cannot be...am I still in love with that human?_

_No...my heart doesn't even race when I hear of him, nor do I feel any pride when I say that he loved me._

_They said that your first love is your eternal love, so does this mean that I only desire for hiei? NO! It can't be!_

_I cannot simply desire for anyone, having being the one person who Desire took over! I, of all people, and I do not mean to brag, know the difference between Love and Desire...I know it..._

_So that means that...oh gawd...I cannot believe it..._

_I'm...I'm..._

_I'M REALLY IN LOVE WITH HIEI!!!_

_When did this happen? How did this happen? I only saw him as a friend...as a mere acquaintance, and I made sure that he doesn't tap into my emotions until...until..._

_Until we played with each other by the ocean scenery that night..._

_Come to think of it...that fire demon always seems to forget that I am an immortal being, undestroyable by any physical means...he saves me from near-death experiences even though I have a barrier against the Grim Reaper...he...cares for my well being even though there can never be anything wrong with me..._

_I never got the chance to explain the test I gave to Kuwabara, though (Chapter 10: 09: Kuwabara's Test)...that certain test is a test of love and desire._

_I asked him if he would allow me to jump off the cliff as some sort of hobby I favor, even though it is a bit painful, since I get a thrill everytime I put my immortal blood into daring things. _

_He answered yes, he would allow me to jump off the cliff and enjoy myself..._

_"Yes" is the wrong answer._

_Why?_

_He abused my immortal blood, my immortal life, and he said that if only he was immortal, he would join me. It clearly states Desire. he wants my immortality, only so that he can abuse it for his own thrill. Not only that, but when I read his mind, I realized that not only because of that, but he said "yes" because he thought it was the correct answer._

_"No" is the right choice._

_Even though he may deprive me of what I would enjoy to do, it is only because he cares about me. He emphasises on the fact that I still feel pain, and that I shouldn't abuse my immortality. "No" is also a truthful answer, because there is the fear that I may hate him, but he still came through to be honest._

_If you squint, you would be able to see that Hiei subconsciously answered a "no" when he first saved my life, when he forgot my immortality, when he had my back against Mukuro, and espescially when he joined me by the shore._

_Still, I had to erase his memory of me telling him that I liked him for one reason, and one reason alone._

_I am waiting for him to fulfill his dreams first, so that nothing may distract him, and only when he is happy will i ever tell him the truth..._

_The thing is, though he answered the correct one, it is still not enough proof that he loves me back. This isn't on of your cliche, romance, chick flicks where everything ends happily ever after...and I fear the worst..._

_But..._

_Won't it be nice for him to know that there is someone who cares?_

**-O-O-O-**

Dai, the immortal, blood haired kitsune, scanned over what she has written in her journal once more, making sure that every word truly came from her heart, and spoke entirely of her real thoughts and honest opinions at this moment and time.

Sighing, she closed the notebook and nervously ran afinger down its spine. This room of hers, well, temporarily, was supposedly the one sanctuary she has left in Ningenkai, containing her kind of peace and tanquility...

Yet, it seems that the arguments outside will never cease...

Apparently, Kuwabara finally snapped out of his daze Desire put him in, and began to love Yukina once more, only to find out that Kurama and Yukina have been dating, which Hiei readily approved of without having to fight with the fox, leading the orange haired human to begin a series of sad attempts for verbal assults, only to be responded by the wittiness that is Kurama, and the pleads of Yukina to leave them (Kurama and she) in peace, as the red head did whilst Yukina dated Kuwabara.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the temple, there was a heated caterwaul between Mukuro and her newly resigned heir, Hiei. Mokuro came back after the "little" problem in her teriotory was solved, though she didn't manage to find out who the terrorists were since they must've dissapeared from sight, and because of her horrible mood, the argument came forth rather roughly with Mukuro pleading him to come back to their side, only to be fired back at the Jaganshi's zest to be his own man.

One could say that Dai was rather 'emo' at that point...

Kurama quietly requested her to stay out of their quarrel when she offered to help him out, saying that she would probably get into trouble, and end up prolonging her stay in Ningenkai. Hiei, on the other hand, advised her to stay in her room when she was about to back him up, inserting the fact that she might anger the orange haired girl.

She couldn't help but feel this was all her fault. If she hadn't come, Yukina and Kuwabara would still be dating (wait...that's a bad thing) and he wouldn't be arguing with Kurama; and Hiei would still be Mukuro's heir (which is also a bad thing...) and he wouldn't be fighting with Mukuro.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes, hoping to speak with the fire demon, just to check on him in case she might need to help out the male.

_'Hey, baka, are you okay there?'_

She patiently awaited for the Jaganshi's reply. Even if he's in a rather busy state of mind, he has too much honor and pride (not to mention his ego) to not reply, and Dai knows that fact as much as Kurama does, and better than anyone else in the Rekai Tantei.

**'Yes, onna, I'm fine and dandy. I just got five brand new bruises in record time and I doubt they will heal anytime soon...'**

The kitsune giggled ever so slightly, finding his sarcasm rather entertaining.

_'Your humor hasn't faltered one bit. I have some oinmint in my room, you can come here after your little argument.'_

The voices outside never faded one bit, and Dai found it amazing how Hiei can multi-task with chatting with her in such a calm, monotone, demur, and at the same time argue with such a feirce that you would think he's cranky.

When she didn't receive a reply, Dai began to gravely worry for his sake.

_'Baka; are you still there?'_

She waited and waited, but there was no reply.

_'Baka...?'_

Still, there was no reply. She swallowed hard. Is he...?

_'Hiei...?'_

**'H-help...me...'**

**-O-O-O-**

Anxiety, fear, shock; nothing can truly describe what emotions were running through her soul. Not even _she_ can tell what were her real feelings, except for the confusion about her sentiments.

She was happy since Hiei's still alive, and yet, worried about what might've happened to him. Her body took over and clouded her reasonable thoughts. She didn't even stop to think if Mukuro was still there.

The kitsune hopped on the windowsil, cursing, and disappearing in a crimson blur, running quickly (and I mean quickly) towards the male, a spark of anger and hatred in her eyes, just thinking of how cruel that woman could be.

It was low, even for a demon.

When her eyes caught them, a glare formed threateningly in those crimson orbs as Hiei was crouching weakly on the grass, and Mukuro was advancing, probably to give him yet another smack in the gut, but Dai's feet moved more meteoric than anticipated and she managed to arrive between them, forging a high wall before them to protect both her and the male from the powerful attack that is to come.

As expected, Mukuro ended up hitting the wall, breaking it instantly, but both fire demon and dark kitsune were long gone by that time. With such persistence, Dai managed to grap hold of Hiei and bring him with her, using only sheer memory to find her room for her speed was increased greatly and she could no longer distinguish the blurry figures.

Dai would be lying if she said she wasn't exhausted.

"Are you...okay, Hiei...?" she panted, helping him sit up, leaning on the wall, a concerned look pasted on her eyes as the male began inhaling deeper than normal.

There it was, once again; that smrik playing across his lips, cocky, arrogant, stubborn, even annoying, yet, captivating on his features. She would've melted then and there, or panic at the sudden rush and abnormal beatings of her heart, but the worry clouded her expression when the fire demon began to cough.

"Stay put; I'll get some ointmint and bandages..." she scurried off to the rest room and grabbed the first aid kit. When she came back, though, he was already asleep, or maybe unconscious, on the wooden floor.

The dark kitsune couldn't help but smile in awe. Asleep, he looks nothing like that murderer people and demons say he is; but as a little, innocent child, taking a nap after a day of play. He was so adorable, it somewhat reminded her of him when he was five, when she called him 'Hiro'. By the way he suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, he was troubled, but he gained that peace and tranquility shortly after.

Not being the one controling her body, she bent down, drawing her face close to his, and gave him a small peck on his Jagan, smiling afterwards.

"Sweet dreams, Hiei-kun..."

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And this is the end of this chapter. What will become of Hiei? Will Dai ever confess? Please review!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 22: Thoughts - Hiei**


	23. 22: Thoughts: Hiei

**Black Roses666: Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update but school's being a pain in the ass. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I appreciate all the support!**

Celedeen Tachibana: Thank you so much! I appreciate your review.  
**Egyptluvergurl: Sure thing.**  
Mina the Mischevious: Okay, okay, here you go!  
**Thunder Ring: Well, here you go.**  
Arrowgirl23: Well, I'm not even done writing it in my notebook, but I sure know how it ends!  
**Firerose13: frankly putting it, I don't think Dai could get close to doing that o.o**  
Reiana: It's no problem, really. About you being grounded, I pitty you.  
**Lil'rockgirl: Good for you!**  
Lonewolfhiei: No problem! Thanks so much!  
**The blackdash and ScarletMist: Well, it's about time you figured it out.**  
ShadowVixen: You may know now...  
**MikoHatome: try re-reading the chapter.**  
4-is-lovely: Okay...someone drank coffee today...  
**Icedragongurl16: none of us have the heart, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Dai, Kimiko, and yeah...my stuff...**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 22: Thoughts - Hiei**

**-O-O-O-**

_"Mukuro's finally gone...that bitch is defenitely out of my life now..._

_I should be celebrating right now, throwing around those small pieces of colored paper those ningens called "confeti". Heh, but it seems that I can't due to the injuries Mukuro left before she went away._

_Hell, my head still hurts..._

_When I woke up, I was on the kitsune's futon...Dai's. My cloak was hanging over a chair, and I was all bandaged up. Then, I saw Dai, sitting back against the wall beside me, in a pretty peaceful slumber..._

_Was she looking after me this whole time?_

_I guess I should thank her...maybe I can save her from another near-death situation, since she always seems to get herself into those all the time - -_

_- -oh yeah...she's immortal..._

_Great...that just makes things even more complicated! An eye for an eye, help those who help me, hurt those who hurt me, it's my code, but this girl just won't stop helping me, like it's her destiny or something._

_She doesn't even know my code!_

_Hypocrite...who am I to talk? It's not like I know her code as well..._

_Ever since Desire gave up possessing her body, she's been living her life to the fullest, living no day but today, as if any second, any moment, could be her last, even if she has perfect knowledge that she is immortal and cannot die._

_That's probably why I always seem to forget her immortality._

_Besides that, though even I have to admit, it's quite a remarkable trait..._

_To be honest, I don't know how she managed to gain my trust, though she doesn't know it, in almost the same time span as the fox...in fact, I may even dare consider her as a friend...more than just another companion..._

_I don't know, I've never been one to be well introduced to emotions circling around friendship...the word still leaves a bad taste in my mouth..._

_I never even considered that she would answer my call of need. I thought back then that she would roll on the ground, laughing at my expense...well, I thought so, after all my years living that way...but...she didn't, and she ran faster than usual...I wonder what, in all the three worlds, powered her, provoked her, to do so..._

_Was it because of her care for me?_

_Bah, listen to yourself...you're sounding sort of like the detective and the fox mixed together!_

_Yet, I have to admit, even if it is going against my usual self, she may not look like it, nor act like it, for that matter, but she is defenitely a pretty wise one, even if she fell for a human._

_Yeah...a human who almost has the same look as I do today..._

_Was that the reason why she's so kind?_

_Was that why she cares so much?_

_I doubt it...I know she wouldn't just like me because I look like her past lover. She's smarter than that, and she, of all people, knows the difference between love and desire, even if it isn't exactly clear to me, myself. It just proves to others how wise she has become, ever since the takeover, though it cannot really be seen unless one accompanied her for a certain period of time._

_Aw, quit pondering on such nonesense!_

_Still, I'm sure that if it is one thing I can give her, or pay her back with, for all the things she has done for me is for me to befriend her, and trust her, as she befriended and trusted me..._

_Hn..._

_She's a childish one...Dai...just thinking of life as some big game everone takes part in, enjoying every moment she spends on this world, even if it is the world of the humans...making everyone feel good to be alive and well..._

_It's probably some hidden power she has; for during that one time when we laughed at the shore, and played with the salty water of the Ningenkai ocean, I guessed I realized how lucky I truly was to be alive and strong; to be able to stand by the shore and be happy with the life and power bestowed upone me; to be able to shout out to the world that I live a life; to be able to breathe in the air of life and continue living as who I am..._

_I wonder if any of this is connected to the dream I have...sorry...those dreams I keep on having._

_It's all the same...and I have no idea why. I dream that I was weak, and fragile, as if beaten and dizzied by some unknown power, and then, out of the blue, while I was falling, I was caught by gentle arms, whispering words of comfort, saying that it liked me._

_It was Dai's voice._

_Then, just when I think the dream is over, I appear suddenly in front of a blazing fire, beside the dark kitsune herself, where she whispered to me that I must not remember that she said that she liked me, and erased my memory afterwards..._

_But it can't be real, can it? She's a kind person, but she can never fall for someone like me, I mean, who would? We're just friends, and nothing more..._

_I wonder why anyone would just like her for her power, and not focus on her unique personality..._

_Whatever the reason, I don't care..._

_I still owe her something..._

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei, the raven haired fire demon, plopped on his elbows and sat up, wincing at the the sudden shock of his muscles, but remained silent as to not wake the female. His thoughts continued to echo in his head, occupying all feelings and whatnots, letting him stand without too much trouble from the pain in his body.

Making sure that he doesn't wake the immortal one up with any noise, he carefully maneuvered himself to his cloak, putting it on to cover up his bandaged body.

The sound of his ebony cloak rippling around was jarringly blaring in the deafening silence of the room.

Who knew it was enough to wake the dark kitsune?

"Hiei...?" her voice called out, slicing through the air to reach his ears, "what are you doing...? Your wounds haven't fully recovered yet, and I can sense that you still need mroe rest..."

Even if he wasn't facing her, he can feel the concern in the way she spoke to him, and he can tell that her eyes showed worry beyond comparison. The thought that Dai was acting a lot like his sister to him, or like a very close friend of his that cares a lot, made him smile.

With that small, soft, and of course, rare smile, he turned to her, his expression seemed to look at her the same way he looks at either Kurama, or his little sister.

"I'll be fine, Dai, but by that look in your eyes, I think you're gonna need more rest and sleep than me..." and without another word, he raised a single hand as a sign of goodbye, not even bothering with her look of disapproval, and exited the room, leaving the kitsune behind.

Little did he know that she was madly blushing after seeing his smile.

All he could think about was that dream; that accursed dream that haunted him ever since he decided to resign as Mukuro's heir. He didn't know why, but it just felt so...real.

Real...yeah, that's the word. It felt as real as the ground he walked on, as monochrome as the air he breathed in, as lifelike as the pain in his body.

Still it has to be a dream, an image in his mind's eye...right?

"Hiei!" Dai's voice called from the distance.

Right...?

"You should still rest. I don't need to sleep at all, but you're limping, no matter how hard you are trying not to make it obvious. I can tell you are still badly injured, so don't push yourself more..."

Hiei turned to her. Oh, how worried her eyes looked at him! Never, in all his years, has he seen such a look in another's eyes, espescially if it is directed at him. No, not even Kurama's, or Yusuke's look can top this one...not even his sister's.

_'Woah...wait...what am I thinking?'_

Dai's lips were still moving, but Hiei couldn't hear a word she was trying to say to him, probably trying to convince him to rest his wounds. Everything seemed to be so still, and the only thing he could focus on was her eyes.

Those favoring, crimson eyes...

It felt odd, having someone care for him like that...or maybe it was only because no one showed him this much care before?

Whatever the reason was, he felt...happy. A small smile even formed on his lips involuntarily. He almost laughed when Dai suddenly went quiet.

Is her face going scarlet or is he just looking at her eyes again?

He didn't let it trouble him, though. He just placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I think the stupid, ningen air is making us rusty. I was about to go to Makai and get some blood on my sword. You can come if you're not too busy telling me what to do..."

**-O-O-O-**

She agreed, most likely because she wanted to make sure that Hiei ends up dieing, and they both went to an area in the forest, far in the center, where Hiei claims to be a gap between Ningenkai and Makai. He also said that he avoided going to that spot since it leads dangerously close to Mukuro's lair, but now, he couldn't care less.

Dai was amazed when they found it and went back to Makai. It felt so good to be back home...

"No one will notice we're gone..." Hiei once said as they killed the many demons daring to challenge them, either because they were stupid, retarded, or simply suicidal.

The dark kitsune couldn't agree with him any longer once night had fallen. it seems that they just had a bit...too much fun. It was too dark to travel anywhere, and the stars were out, which was a rare occasion in Makai, but it happened, and so came the reason why they decided to stay overnight.

They sat together, side by side, in front of a fire, courtesy of Hiei, contiplating on many things.

For Hiei, this one moment felt so familiar. It was as if this happened before, as if this was not the first time he sat beside Dai by the fire.

Yet, another thought came to mind...

"Dai..." he looked at her, whose head snapped up to look at him back.

"What exactly is the difference between love and desire?"

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: well, I hope you guys liked this update, even if it was late. Please review!!! **


	24. 23: Fire and Light

**Black Roses666: I apologize for keeping you guys hanging, but here I am and I am ready to update! Thanks for all those who reviewed!**

Reiana: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like the story still!  
**JaganshiKenshin: Thanks for taking time to read this!**  
Lonewolfhiei: I've heard that quote as well. It's really nice, ne?  
**Thunder Ring: read to find out!**  
Mina the Mischevious: Thank you!  
**Celedeen Tachibana: uh...you're welcome...?**  
Icedragongurl16: okay, but just remember, I'm doing this for the plushie...  
**Kita: Yah, well, my friend told me about that scene and I was all like "inspiration!" so...ya...sorry.**  
Miko Hatome: Arigato!  
**Arrowgirl23: okay, here ya go!**  
The blackdash and ScarletMist: je, je, here's the update!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...sadly...**

** -v-v-v-**

**Chapter 23: Fire and Light**

**-v-v-v-**

_"What exactly is the difference between love and desire?"_

For the first time, as far as she could remember, she didn't know what to say to him. Silence sand its song to them, and only the cackle and clicking of the fire close to the two blared out the deafening voice.

Don't get her wrong, she knows, better than anyone else, the difference between love and desire, yet, what she needs is not to know, but to _explain_ the divergence to the fire demon in front of her...

A demon that is clueless of emotions whatsoever…

Another challenge; yes, that is what it is, it is just another challenge life decided to throw at her. What a story: an immortal kitsune teaching a fire demon the difference between two evils participating in a million year war…

"I think it's rather…self-expressive…" she sunk her head back down to look at the blazing fire, sensing some sort of failure within her.

She could kill twenty-one humans in under a minute; she can run as fast as the notorious Hiei, himself; she can forge a weapon in a blink of an eye; she can even get stabbed a million times over and still look good enough for a prom!

Of all the things she _can_ do, she cannot explain the difference between love and desire…

At least…not now…

"I just don't get it…" Hiei shrugged, "I mean, they are both very similar, in my point of view…so it's pointless for those two to be at war…"

If only he wasn't in his injured form still, and only if she wasn't so attached to him like this, she would've given him a good, hard, smack on the head for such a stupid thought. Was he really deprived of such things?

Dai looked back at the blazing flame, watching the smoke rise up, and then disappear, leaving the smell lingering in the air. They've got some pretty decent firewood for some camping demons the two killed earlier that day. Hiei can also make a great fire; so warm and inviting that Dai had to resist the urge to stick her fingers in it to check if it's real.

Its glow was brilliant, and it gave her some sort of comfort in a way she couldn't entirely understand. Their shadows danced along with the flame, but the light didn't take away the sight of the gorgeous stars.

It was only then that it hit her.

"Hiei…" she began, "comparing love and desire is just like comparing light and fire."

**-O-O-O- **

"Fire is such a captivating thing, don't you agree? It can grab the attention of even the coldest of demons; and even the most forbidden of them all (at this point, Hiei glared at her). It dances around, luring you to come closer and preserve it so that it may go on.

"A small flame isn't much of a problem. You can just step on it and never see it again. Some just leave it to sit there, while they go look for a much larger flame to suit them for their company.

"A flame such as this (she gestures towards the fire in front of them), a size just right for us, is also not a problem. It evolves from a small flame, and those around it love to stay and be captivated by its never ending beauty, but when we do not need it anymore, we splash it out and leave not a trace behind.

"But…if you don't put out the fire soon, it will eventually grow into a very large one, involving others in it, and destroying many. It takes more than one to take it out, and you rarely escape it alive.

"It is a dangerous thing to play with…but when you tame it, you are glorified by its light.

"The light…it is the one reason why we give life to a fire…

"Though it is risky, aren't we always so eager that we are willing to place our lives in danger just for the light? We need the fire to have the light…and that is why we must be strong to have the light; so that the fire will not engulf us in the future.

"Those who deprive themselves of the light; those who shun themselves from it; those who seek shelter away from it…heh…but in the end, we are all fools, for we can never get away from it…

"The light is always there, from the time we are born. It guides us through the darkness in the paths we take. We may think that it can be a hindrance, or it is simply too bright, but we need that light either way.

"When we die, we think that we will be granted eternal darkness and peace, but the last that we see is the light, the warmest light we will ever witness, and in it are all out loved ones who have died before us.

"When you think about it…light and fire really are just like love and desire…

"Desire is fire; it captivates our hearts and minds, but they are trouble and it endangers everyone with no expectations…

"Whereas Love is the light; illuminating out paths and our hearts, lasting from birth to death, and even after death; it remains around us for life, and nothing can dim it.

"These are the differences between Love and Desire…"

**-O-O-O- **

Dai drew in a breath, still staring at the fire she compared with, still going strong as if what she said had angered it. She glanced at Hiei, who was staring at her intently, as if he was actually _interested_ in what she was talking about.

By now, Rono, or any other person, would be sleeping at the explanation, thinking of it as just a random speech in a poetic voice with no appealing topic to waste it on.

Okay, fine, it _is_ a rather motivating focus, but only if one has the patience to tolerate the long metaphor.

Hiei was one of the rare few…

"Well…? Do you understand now…?" she asked, swallowing hard from her nervousness. She didn't even know why she was nervous in the first place.

It was either because Hiei would find her completely and utterly boring, leading him to leave her alone; or because she was afraid that his sharp ears would be able to hear her heart beating hard and fast.

To her relief, he nodded.

"You can explain things better than the fox…" he sighed, "since that kitsune speaks mostly in riddles instead of using understandable symbols.

Take this as a compliment from me, knowing that the oaf and detective would've probably dozed off, or wouldn't understand."

"You flatter me, Hiei…" Dai smiled, hoping that he has not her edgy demur, "really…so how are your injuries doing?"

"Better…" he stretched as proof, but the female managed to spot him wince slightly.

In fact, she blushed when his shirt came upwards and revealed his finely tones abs. Curse her shyness around him.

"Why'd you have to be so darn handsome…?" she mouthed to herself, lying down on her backside to make sure he wouldn't be able to see her blush.

_'It's funny…just because Hiei listened to my little speech, my heart's beating faster…come on…so I have to admit, he's pretty nice when you gain his trust - - _

_'- -whoa, does Hiei trust me? Well…he smiled at me - -and I still have chills - -and he asked me a question, listened, and complimented… _

_'Wow…maybe…just maybe…Hiei can learn to love me in return…' _

A loud ring erupted from Hiei's communicator, signaling a call from the one and only Prince of Rekai - -or the eternal master of the potty- -Koenma.

Dai jolted upright, and Hiei casually took out the communicator, both hoping that the toddler didn't notice their journey through the gap between Ningenkai and Makai. If he did, both knew they would be severely punished.

"Hiei, where are you? Do you know where Dai is?" his voice panicked. Dai almost chuckled in both amusement and relief.

"I'm just in a forest; Dai's with me…" Hiei replied, monotone, as usual.

"Well, get your butts here right now!"

"Why…?"

"We have a party here in Genkai's temple!"

"What for?"

"Oh, yeah, you were unconscious that time…"

"What 'time'?"

"Dai's debt has been paid, and she's going back to her family…"

"When's this?"

"Tonight…"

**-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: Uh oh...Dai's going back to Makai! How will Hiei and Dai ever get together? I know, and you don't so HAHA XDD joking...**

** Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter**

** Chapter 24: Goodbye Love**


	25. 24: Goodbye Love

**Black Roses666: I am SO sorry for not being able to update sooner! Exams came up and every subject had a project so I couldn't type any story whatsoever, so I hope you guys forgive me. Oh, and thanks to all those reviewers out there!**

OnexLuckyxGirl: It's no problem. Everyone has to stop reading for a while to catch up with their lives, ne? Then they come back to catch up with reading XD. Thanks a bunch for all the support you're giving me!  
**Thunder Ring: I love the suspense. XD**  
MikoHatome: I'll move them the way I want to so there –sticks tongue out-  
**Celedeen Tachibana: yes, 6 year olds are the cutest and most annoying species on earth.**  
Icedragongurl16: Coz I like cliffhangers. They leave people in suspense.  
**Reiana: Well, looks like my hard work paid off.**  
Arrowgirl23: I'll make them do what I want. XD  
**Lonewolfhiei: You're the first person with the most neutral response.**  
Katslovetoplay: Thanks a bunch!  
**The blackdash and ScarletMist: Do you not care that she has a family? O.o  
**

**Disclaimer: I will never claim to have owned YYH even if my life depended on it.**

**Note: IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS AFTER STORY!!! PLEASE READ!!!**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 24: Goodbye Love**

**-O-O-O-**

The silence was deafening, and even the simple sound of leaves rustling to the ground was blaring as it cut through the quiet.

"_Tonight…"_

Dai was going to leave, and not like one of those trips where she could just come back. As a contract to the demon world, once she goes back home, she may never have the chance to go back to Ningenkai, and not only that, but if she dares to defy any law by entering human world again, she would get into much more trouble.

Only if they need her assistance will they call her back, but with the army they currently have now, and the fact that there are much more powerful immortals in her clan, what chance is there that they would summon her to help them?

This is the final night she could stay in the human world.

And there's nothing anybody could do about it.

Hiei's facial expression did not change one bit; indicating that he was, indeed, the master of hiding his emotions, or, as Dai fears, he may not give a care whether or not she leaves the team. After all, she was merely there to atone for what she had done, and now that it has been finished, everything that happened between them, all the laughs and all the events are now a thing of the past.

Now, as Dai thought about it, what reason does she have of actually befriending the fire demon, whom she would have to let go? What was her reason for falling for him, knowing all this time that this day would come?

Maybe, she just didn't want to believe…

"Well…" she began, as Hiei put away his communicator, "I - -"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave today?" he interrupted her, closing his eyes in an impassive manner.

Dai was at loss for words. Was that concern in his tone? Did he care about her leaving?

Then again, that may only be a fallacy in her head.

"I didn't feel like it." She said plainly, closing her similar crimson orbs so he may not notice the pain within them in case he opens his, "After all, we were so busy that I couldn't possibly remember such a small detail as telling you that I was leaving."

"Who said that it was a small detail?"

Once again, the cold tone, but with a sense of concern; was she daydreaming or was it real?

"What does it matter to you?" they both met their crimson eyes.

Indeed, why should he care? She was only extra baggage to the team, just a temporary member to the gang in order to repent for the sins she had selfishly done. It was simply a small change to the team. She only occasionally participated in missions, and besides, Hiei could've handled the missions by himself.

"I've heard it said…" he started, dowsing the flame, "that…"

"That what…?"

"…never mind." He stood and began to walk away. Dai immediately stood and ran to catch up to him, eventually going with him to the portal and entering the human world once again.

What he was about to say? Dai had no clue, but she had a feeling he would tell her soon.

**-O-O-O-**

The duo was greeted by loud cheering and vivacious music blaring in their ears. The party consisted of all the friends who have met Dai, and she was introduced to Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru, and Yusuke's wife-to-be, Keiko. Afterwards, the party began. Booze was passed around, the music grew louder, and cheers were tossed all around. There were supposedly some goodbye speeches, but they figured that no one would listen to that anyways.

Dai was never a fan of alcoholic drinks, so when Shizuru, who was already drunk, offered her some, she simply passed. The brunette then collapsed on the couch, tossing an arm around the immortal one.

"Y' know, Pie?"

"It's Dai…"

"Whate'er. My little bro's been t'lking 'bout ya lately and now I understand why…if I was a dude, I'd totally do ya!" she slurred, her breathe oozing with the horrid smell of vodka, tequila and beer. Dai wondered, how much can the girl drink?

The demon winced at the smell, and the sight, leading her to pinch the smallest bit of skin possible to lift away from her, as if she had some critical germ on her or something. Everyone was drinking, hell, even the almighty Prince Koenma was having a good time as well. Her crimson eyes scanned around until they finally fell on the one person she wanted to see all night, sitting on the windowsill: Hiei.

There wasn't a drink near him, too.

A smile spread on her face. At last, someone sane and doesn't have the smell of alcohol around them!

Sadly, her spirit awareness picked up the feeling of two demons approaching her just before she could trudge towards the fire demon. The signatures belonged to Yusuke and Kurama, and she felt no threat, until they suddenly hoisted her on top of both their shoulders. All she could manage out was a little squeak to get the attention of the fire demon.

Hiei made direct eye contact to her, and she felt her face heat up. Was her blush seen?

"C'mon Dai," Yusuke cheered, seemingly slightly drunk, "Why don't ya enjoy the party before ya go?"

"We all want to spend these last few moments with you, so at least have some fun." Kurama reasoned, predictably sober, but she couldn't help but sniff out a slight scent of alcohol from his mouth. It looks like not even the fox could resist.

She would really love to go back into the party, but what about Hiei? She never really had the chance to talk to him ever since they left the forest back in demon world, and there may be a chance that she wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to him, not to mention her feelings.

'**Have fun, onna.'** Hiei sent to her, **'this is going to be the final time you get to see them like this. The next time you see those two, they won't have the time to say even a simply "hi"'**

She hated it when he gets cocky, but his eyes showed somewhat a challenge.

'_Oh, and you think you have the time?'_ she sent back, a pout forming on her lips.

'**Maybe.'**

That was their final conversation before Dai was carried back into the jumble with everyone around. Loosening up wasn't so bad afterwards, but she never touched a single drink. Who knows what could happen if she ever gets drunk at a time like this?

She shuddered at the thought and presumed to have fun. After all, that's what Hiei wanted her to do, right?

In fact, that was the nicest thing he said the whole time.

**-O-O-O-**

At last, the party was forcedly brought to an end. Almost everyone was out cold.

Genkai, Keiko and Yukina had enough and decided to get some sleep; Kurama headed home just before he could get too drunk, saying something about his mother getting worried sick; everyone else passed out from too many drinks.

Dai was the only one sober and strong enough to stay awake, but she was faced with another problem. Amongst the haphazard display of bodies about her, she couldn't find that raven haired fire demon, Hiei. It worried her, for amongst everyone she had seen, he was the only person she hadn't said goodbye to.

Her heart felt heavy as she began thinking that he probably left.

Staggering through the mess, she found her way to the door, and found him sitting on the top step. Her heart leapt in rejoice, forcing her to restrain her soul down, otherwise face the consequence. She allowed a smile, though, for him to see that she was happy to set eyes on him again. Pushing her blood-like hair aside, she began her pace towards him, making sure she kept her usual poise and dignity.

"Don't you find it unfair?" his voice shot through the air, stopping her transversal.

A soft breeze blew past, only to be followed by such deafening silence that you could feel you can cut with a knife. The sound of her feet connecting with the ground afterwards seemed amplified, and the sound of her own voice made them wince.

"What's so unfair?"

Sharp, crimson eyes turned to her, giving her a signal that whatever he was to say was not to be repeated to anyone else, and shouldn't be known to any other living being. That look frightened her as much as it intrigued her, and yet, she hoped for him not to say it.

Hiei kept silent, and stood from his place, signaling her that whatever he was to say to her was definitely imperative. He knew that she would understand his ways as much as the fox would, and no words were exchanged as she approached his side.

"Isn't it so unfair…" he breathed out, hesitating, "that the minute you begin to trust someone, it's the time they have to leave you, and go far away…"

Dai couldn't hide her surprise. Did _the_ Hiei Jaganshi confess (indirectly) that he trusted her? Did he just imply that he considered her as a friend, rather than a teammate? The possibilities were endless, and she had to look away in order to hide the blush growing rapidly on her features.

"Yes…I feel the same way…" she finally let out, followed by a smile, "it was an incredible experience…teaming up with you, Yusuke, Kurama and…the oaf…and I really feel bad about having to leave all of the sudden…"

"I didn't mean that way…" he swiftly added, looking up at the sky, "I mean…I trusted you to stay here for a longer period of time…it's…disappointing to have you leave…"

"Oh? Are you saying that you would rather have me stay?" she teased.

"No…I'm just saying that I need you around to drive Kuwabara out of my sight."

She felt frustrated. For once she thought that he trusted her, and that she could actually talk with him more honestly that all of her familiarities from staying in Ningenkai for such a period of time, but all in all, Hiei gave the least predictable answer ever.

Yet, isn't that what makes Hiei…Hiei?

She raised a hand, as if to slap him once again for being such a jerk. In spite of everything, that is what Dai would truly do, right?

Hiei was already in the position to allow himself to get slapped, then to recover in order to provoke her to fighting him, but what happened afterwards was a completely different story.

Dai _hugged_ him.

She brought her arms quickly around his neck and _hugged_ him.

Hiei was at loss for words and sustained his position for a moment, eyes wide at the abrupt event. He couldn't even push her away as she rested her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"Hiei, only you can control your destiny. Fate had it that you were made this way, and you are still alive. Live your life. Don't let anyone bring you down, fight for what you believe in.

"I know that you have a hard life, but you can still cope. Control the Fire well, and seek the Light within. No matter how dark times are and no matter how unexpected it may be…your Light will come to you one way or the other. I know that you will find that one person who would guide you out of this mess. (A/N: Please remember that fire is desire and light is love. Refer to the previous chapter.)

"I believe in you."

With that she let go of Hiei and took a few steps away, just in case he exploded on her for touching him most unexpectedly. Seeing no reaction, she took out a ball.

"Well, Hiei, I guess this means…goodbye."

"…goodbye."

She turned away, not wanting him to see her face full of regret as she tossed the ball to the tree. It broke like glass and the liquid formed a portal, going straight to demon world.

"Oh, and Hiei…what were you about to tell me in the forest, back in Makai?" she asked, looking behind her, but Hiei was long gone. He disappeared.

With sadness in her eyes, she entered the portal home, but as she walked into the hole of darkness, two words remained in the Ningenkai realm, carried off by the wind into the heavens wherein all unsaid words lay, waiting to return to its owner for the time of confession.

"Goodbye, Love…"

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And with that, the chapter ends. What was Hiei about to say to Dai? Will the two ever see each other again? Only I know the answer, so there! Ha! XD**

**Anyways, I'm quite disheartened at the fact that there are over 40 people who favored and alerted this, but only a handful of people actually care to review. I'm not being a review whore or anything, but I wish to be a writer someday, and I really need your opinions on this story.**

**So please, no invisible readers, kay? I even allowed anonymous reviews for all those too lazy to log in!**

**Please review, as I really need them to improve!**


	26. 25: Thoughts: Hiei 2

**Black Roses666: SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE!!!! I just came back from a one-month vacation, AND THEN I had to update my Naruto story! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! –Cry- but hey, better late than never, ne? Thank you for all the reviews! You're all so kind. Here are the replies, as always (Arranged from the first to review to the last):**

The blackdash and ScarletMist: He didn't really "confess". He just said that he accepted her, not love her or anything like that XDD  
**Lil'rockgirl: Well, I'm not sure if there will be a sequel to this story, but I DO know that there will be around 40 or something chapters.**  
Celedeen Tachibana: Sorry. I just love leaving cliffhangers coz your reactions are so funny!  
**Kaze: Thank you, and as for the "…" it's because I love dramatic pauses. Better than closing and opening conversations again XDD Sorry if it annoys you.**  
MikoHatome: You just made me very, VERY hungry XDD  
**Arrowgirl23: I assure you, it's a happy ending.**  
Wolf of the Red Moon: I would really appreciate if you edited my story. Thank you!  
**Dreamingloser: Yes! Someone who doesn't complain about the cliffhangers!**  
FallenAngelYen: Thanks a lot for the review!  
**The Great Naxa: Thanks a lot!**  
Reiana: Thank you for the support.  
**Spazzed108: Sure. I'll e-mail you.**  
Lonewolfhiei: but…but…I like cliffhangers!!!  
**Thunder Ring: XDD sure thing…**  
Amphrodite: Thank you!  
**Kristin: She just did XD**  
Princess Kaira of Mirana: Sorry, I just get SO confused with Japanese.  
**Lost and Alone: Sure thing!**  
InokuHigarashi: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**Note: Portions set in first person are set in Hiei's POV**

**-O-O-O-**

**Chapter 25: Thoughts – Hiei #2**

**-O-O-O-**

After Dai left, things seemed to change so much in Genkai's temple. It's as if I grew accustomed to her presence during her stay here in Ningenkai. It is weird, though; I do not even know what has changed within the grounds when Dai left.

Everyone is still pretty much normal, as if they have never met the girl, and only occasionally mentioning her in conversations; I am still in the same grounds, overlooking the same panorama as I would look at before; the missions are still coming and are in great demand of manpower from us Spirit Detectives…in short, everything was back to the way it was.

What is so different here? Could it be the lack of a figure of whom I am so used to seeing every morning? Could it be the empty space at the table every time we eat?

Do I really miss that girl?

A week has already passed since Dai left this world and went back home to her family, back to her normal life without Desire complicating it; back to her little sister whom she has finally told to their real relationship as siblings.

Whatever the case, I'm bored.

**-O-O-O-**

Hiei let out a jaded sigh as he continued to stare out at the grand forest before him. No, nothing has changed since Dai had gone back to her normal life, away from the Spirit Detectives. It affected Hiei greatly; it was as if he had lost a toy he grew to love and trust to always be there for him no matter what.

It affected him more than he would ever know.

During the week that had gone by, Hiei found himself adjusting to the loss of one of his teammates. There were countless times when he would be an ant's size close to calling out for Dai to assist him on a mission, and even more times of him expecting to have her distract Kuwabara away from him.

Indeed, it was hard for him to forget about that girl.

**-O-O-O-**

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm going insane.

Ever since Dai left, her final words to me would ring endlessly in my mind. I try so hard to forget them, but the more I try, the louder it becomes. Word per word, line by line, her quote seems to be engraved in my head, never to be forgotten.

"_Hiei, only you can control your destiny. Fate had it that you were made this way, and you are still alive. Live your life. Don't let anyone bring you down, fight for what you believe in. I know that you have a hard life, but you can still cope. Control the Fire well, and seek the Light within. No matter how dark times are and no matter how unexpected it may be…your Light will come to you one way or the other. I know that you will find that one person who would guide you out of this mess. I believe in you."_ (A/N: I scrunched it all up XD)

Why did she say those things? How could she believe in someone like me? It's as if she's going to die!

…is she?

Ugh, Hiei, you fool, she's immortal. Why, in the seven depths of hell, do I always forget that?

It's pointless now. The only memory I have of her now are those statements she meant for my ears and them alone.

Yet, what if those words actually had some sort of importance to my life? That thought bothered me to a great extent.

Is it even possible for me, a demon who has sinned more than Satan himself, to find the light? Yeah, right. I cannot even dream of finding someone who can light my way. Who, in their right mind, would even bother to be my light?

I am a thief, the forbidden child, and my reason of existence is to kill those who oppose me, and to protect the only family I have…that is the only reason why I am still alive. There is not even a spot of prospect for me to atone for all the peccadilloes I have done in the past.

What am I to her eyes?

Our eyes are identical. Both have seen the greed of humans, both have witnessed death, both have the same crimson color, unique in it's very own way; but at the same time, our eyes have so much difference. Hers are about half innocent, for she has the capability to atone for what she has done in the past.

Lucky bitch…

Eventually, I will forget about all the happened and everything will come back to normal…but then, it's as if I don't want to forget all that she has done while she is here.

She gave me the courage to free myself from Mukuro, she gave me the audacity to finally confess to my sister who I truly am, and she gave me a reason to wake up every morning and not think of the time when my life would end and I would be able to sleep at last, and never wake up…

Yeah…that kind of sleep; the class where you can finally feel the weight of guilt and distress be lifted away from you. That's the kind of sleep I wish for…

But then again, is that _really_ what I want?

**-O-O-O-**

Another week passed, just as uneventful as the past one. Hiei began to feel some sort of melancholy over the loss of one of the people he grew to trust. The dark kitsune was more of an influence than he imagined. Yukina began to worry about him, seeing that during his free time, he would sit on the top step of the temple, staring out at the landscape before him, as if waiting for someone to come up and greet him with a smile.

Oftentimes, though, she would smile to herself as she watched him progressively change. Could it be that he's developing feelings for the girl he's seemingly waiting for to come back? Her dear older brother has been alone most of his life, and she knows that. He looked at everything that would weaken him with an ice-cold eye, seeing every being full of sin.

That's why Yukina wished that Dai was back as well; so that she could thank the dark kitsune for giving her brother a little nudge towards a brighter path…

The problem was, when she left, Hiei became alone so suddenly. Yukina can only do so much, but both knew that the only reason how Yukina knew Hiei was her brother was because of Dai, and she was just so positive about life, saying that if one is mortal, they can have more fun with their life. She was also an odd one, saying that it's even better to be an immortal so that she could enjoy every day for a much longer amount of time.

No day but today; that was her code

Yukina looked down at the small shadow ball in her hand. Now may not be the right time to disturb the fire demon, but what she held contained the voice of a girl he's supposedly waiting for. Maybe that's all he needs right now.

Besides, she's his sister; the advantages include that her life will not be in danger whatsoever no matter what she says to him.

"Onii-chan..." her voice called out, timid at first, as she approached the male Koorime. Hiei turned towards her, his eyes soft at the sight of his sister. He scooted over to the side to allow the female to it beside him. "we have a message from Dai. She sent this to Koenma and personally asked him for this to be delivered to us."

"Us?" Hiei inquired.

"...well, _you_, actually." Yukina corrected, handing over the glowing ball to the male. "I'm sure whatever she will say will comfort you."

"How did you know that I was annoyed about her?" Hiei asked, getting the ball from his sister's hands.

"Lucky guess." she lied, standing up and walking away.

Hiei stared curiously at the glowing ball and sighed. Might as well, ne?

He tossed the item to the wall, and watched the liquid-like shadow form the shape of the dark kitsune. She looked the same as before, obviously, but she wore a kimono-like outfit, sort of like Yoko Kurama, except for a female. As he remembered, the kimono symbolized their part as a kitsune. She had a smile on her face.

"Hello Hiei. Long time no see, ne?" yep, same old Dai, "well, I can't see you, but you can see me now, right? Don't I look awesome in this kimono?"

Hiei chuckled. She was so vain.

"So how's my favorite fire demon doing? Fine, I know, and I'm doing terrific. I told Kimiko that we were siblings, and she gave me a hug saying that she was waiting for me this whole time. I felt great, but that's probably what you felt as well when you told Yukina, right?

"Oh, by the way, do you know that you're a celebrity here? When I came back, I was horded with thanks for saving Kimiko, and my dad congratulated me and all. After the return party, my dad told me to ask permission to bring you here. He wishes to thank you personally for helping in the cave when we saved Kimiko, and to thank you for driving Desire away from me. It seems he owes you a lot.

"He even said that if you need a place to stay, we'll be glad to provide you with food and shelter here!

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, get your ass over here! We're all ready to throw a big party on your behalf, and besides, Kimiko wants to see her sister's closest friend from the Rekai Tantei. Well, I cannot go there and all. It's difficult, especially with the issue of fearful demons at the Ningenkai gates. Anyways, I hope you stay safe at all times.

"Oh! And one thing you should know. When you care about someone, you should really pay attention to the subtle hints they give you. It would really help!

"Hope to see you soon!"

And just like that, the figure of Dai disappeared.

**-O-O-O-**

That's it, it's official, I am going insane!

The note from Dai _did_ comfort me a little bit. At least I know that I have someplace to go to when I get back to Makai. It's heartening to know that I would actually have a home to stay in, and have a companion there as well. I never knew that doing such a simple thing would be enough to win him a chance at life in Makai.

The only thing I'm complaining about now is the fact that a week _after_ I got the letter, I started to hear this strange voice in my head. I searched and searched, hell, I even ran out of ki searching, but I couldn't find the person responsible for the annoying voice!

**Now, now, Hiei-chan, don't be so rude! It's pointless to waste your life trying to find something that's inside of you.**

_Oh shut up! I never asked for you to enter my mind - - and did you just say that you are inside of me? Who the hell are you?_

**Yes, Hiei-chan****, I am _inside_ you. As for who I am, let's just say that I'm an old friend of Dai's, and I have come to help you with the problem you are currently facing.**

_I don't have a problem, I don't need your help, and I don't like you calling me Hiei-chan!_

**Hahahahaha, you are so amusing, Hiei-chan! No wonder Dai talks so highly of you!**

_But of course she - - she does?_

**My, you're slow today. Yes, she does. I hear her say "Hiei's one of the best fighters I know!" to the other girls in the clan, as well as other comments.**

_I can see why I'm a celebrity there..._

**But does it matter? Three weeks have passed. Aren't you even gonna attempt to go to Makai?**

_I'm still thinking about it!_

That voice is getting on my nerves a bit TOO much. I considered going to Makai, but that means I'll have to leave my sister here, and no offense, but I don't think I can trust anyone to take care of her.

**Oh, so the only reason why you won't visit Dai is because of your sister? You _are_ aware that you could just bring her with you to the Makai grounds and protect her by yourself. Besides, not a soul can get into the dark kitsune's territory alive without knowing the password, which I hope you still remember.**

_Don't underestimate me. I still remember the password. The password is "Mitsuru Yuka" right?_

**Yes, you are correct.**

_And as for your suggestion of bringing Yukina to Makai, there is a problem because there are extremely powerful demons by the Ningenkai gate, willing to kill off anyone who tries to go to Ningenkai. We would have to pass that gate while going back, and I do not want to endanger the life of my own sister just for my selfish reasons._

**You are such a hypocrite...**

_Oh shut up already!_

Silence...

_I can't believe you actually listened to me..._

**Hiei, you have to go to the shore, _NOW._**

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: Gasp! Who could the voice in his head be? What did she mean by "the problem he is currently facing"? Why is she telling him to go to the shore?**

**Mwahahaha! I hope you like this chapter though!**

**Please review!**

**Stay Tuned for the next Installment!**

**Chapter 26: Demon to Human **


	27. 26: Demon to Human

**Black Roses666: Once again, I apologize for the lateness of the update. High school is being an ass XDD Oh well, here comes the reviewer replies and the chapter!**

2x2justfau: Aw, really? Thanks a lot!  
**Lonewolfhiei: I miss your reviews XD Thanks a bunch!**  
Reiana: I know. I love making cliffies, but I hate reading them XDD  
**Thunder Ring: and you will!**  
Wolf of the Red Moon: Thank you. I'll keep that in mind!  
**Red-hEadNightlOver: Well, thank you, and I know, I know, it was my mistake. I'm not good at Japanese ya know XD**  
BlackMailer: you always get first dibs on the next chapter XD  
**2animefans: Thank you! Hope you finish!**  
Celedeen Tachibana: one, because I love cliffies, two, because I love seeing your reaction when I give the cliffies XDD  
**4-is-lovely: ...uh...sorry?**  
Lil'rockgirl: Thank you for making me laugh XD  
**Icedragongurl16: mwhahahahaha!!!!**  
Arrowgirl23: I'm sorry for the late update! I mean, I have a life too, ya know!  
**MikoHatome: Insane Hiei...Hah! That'll be the day!**  
The blackdash and ScarletMist: finally, someone who doesn't complain about cliffies XDD  
**OnexLuckyxGirl: Thank you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too young to even own a car, all the more, how can I own YYH?**

**-O-O-O-  
Chapter 26: Demon to Human  
-O-O-O-**

Hiei didn't know why, but he just began running.

As stubborn as he is, something about the tone of that voice told him that this was urgent, and that slacking off or shrugging it away would not be an option. He swore to himself, though, that if whatever the voice was so urgent about was only a mere fallacy, he _will_ find the source of the voice and kill it.

**"Please, Hiei, you have to **_**hurry up!**_**"**

_'What do you think I'm doing, bachi _(translation: curse)_? What's the rush anyways?'_

The echoing voice went silent, and Hiei immediately stopped. At the mere sight before him, his crimson eyes widened.

As he stood on the cliff, overlooking the beach before the vast ocean, he witnessed demons surrounding a girl, which he sensed to be human. She seemed to be some sort of familiar stranger to her, but he could clearly see in her eyes that she was afraid; afraid of losing her life. She was bleeding badly, and how she managed to tolerate the pain to such a point, he didn't know.

**"**_**You idiot!" **_the voice almost screamed, **"help her out!"**

He was frozen in his spot, ignoring the crying voice at the back of his head. Why should he help her out? Why can't he just leave her there to die? He had never taken a liking to humans, especially human girls, and besides, it was most likely that girl's fault on why she came to this situation. She stumbled across a place where she wasn't supposed to be...

Right...?

_'Give me one good reason why I should save her, bachi...' _Hiei demanded, making sure that his thoughts sounded dominant and demanding, like there is no other person with a higher authority than he.

**"You will see the reason once you have saved her. If you let her die, you _will_ regret it for the rest of your life!"**

Well, there was nothing left for Hiei to lose now, and he surely wouldn't want to have even more regret than he already does. If this voice wants to threaten him like this, then so be it. He quickly pulled out his katana and rushed towards the demon at a neck breaking speed and slashed them all, piece by piece. The girl did not even notice his presence. She was frightened that the demons would come any closer, whereas she was already touching the salt water of the ocean.

The demons ceased to move, and dropped dead on the ground.

The girl sighed in relief, and Hiei found it hard to believe that she was not even looking around for her savior. It was as if she knew, all this time, that there will be someone to protect her and save her in the manner that he had done.

Now that Hiei had a better look at her, he noticed that her hair was a deep shade of red, the tips covered in blood, and her white kimono had maroon splats. Her crimson eyes were weary and tired. All that he can sense was that she was just a human being; a mortal.

She can't possibly be...

"Thank you...Hiei..." her voice was familiar, but croaky and weak, "I knew...somehow...you would...come...for - -"

Her eyes closed and she fell backwards, before the fire demon's widened orbs. The tide came in and splashed her body, as if the gods above wanted to cleans her from her miserable fate. When the water washed out, he saw it once again:

The blood-like hair; red gradually turning to black, belonging to the one demon girl he missed.

_'Dai...'_

**-O-O-O-**

"What happened to her, Onii-chan?"

Poor Yukina's eyes looked close to tears as she began healing the wounds of the girl she looked to as her older sister. She was bloodied, cut and bruised; unconscious from the lack of blood circulating her body, and clearly in pain from all the damage inflicted on her. It was a miracle that she stayed conscious long enough to be saved by Hiei, and almost impossible that she was still breathing when the fire demon brought her to the temple.

He couldn't find the audacity left in him to reply.

The ice maiden focused back on her work, closing up a large gash to the supposed immortal Kitsune's side. Once it was almost fully close, she apply some herbs, seeing the hurt demon wince at the contact, before wrapping the wound with another bandage. The unconscious female seemed almost completely wrapped in the white cloth.

"Though, I find it surprising...are you sure this girl is Dai-chan?" Yukina's voice almost echoed in the quiet, "I mean, it has only been less than a month that Dai-chan went back to her family, and it was only a few days ago that she sent us a shadow ball. As far as I remember, Dai-chan's wounds would close up the second it's inflicted. She's immortal...right?"

"Yes...that's true..." Hiei's voice was cold and confused, as if he was having a hard time accepting that this weakling lying before him was the female in question.

Dai, the dark kitsune, able to forge any weapon out of her ki and master them to a great extent.

Dai, the demon, containing same physical capabilities as Hiei, himself.

Dai, the immortal, who lives by the code of "no day but today", even though she was given the blood to live through anything.

Dai, the girl, the one person Hiei accepted and who understood the fire demon, trying to lead him down the right path.

This demon in front of him, unconscious, weary; with the aroma and aura of a human mortal, could not possibly be Dai...could she?

"Demo...Onii-chan, look at her hair!" Yukina smoothened out Dai's hair, washed from blood by the ocean tide; she emphasized on the portion where the red is clearly seen turning into black, "who, in Makai, can have the same hair as she does? She has the same hair and eyes, her body structure is the same, the same pale skin, and as you said, the same voice!

"I wonder...what happened to her? Something must've happened to her while she was in Makai and they took away her immortal powers! What if she was forced to give up her immortality! What if - -"

"Relax, Yukina." Hiei's tone was strict, like a parent scolding an irresponsible child, "whatever happened to Dai, that would've made her human, I'm sure she was trying to warn all of us about something. She must've been in a hurry and completely forgot that there were ferocious demons on the border between Makai and Ningenkai, and that's how she got into this mess."

"A-are you sure, onii-chan...?"

"I know Dai..." it almost hurt the male koorime to say that, "she won't let up and she would accomplish anything no matter what. When she wakes up, she'll tell us what happened..."

The way that he said it was as if he was trying to convince himself that what he had just stated was a fact; no more, no less. He then found it hopeless; how can one be a fact if he doesn't believe in it? How can he truly convince himself that Dai will survive, and if they are simply in a middle of a battle he is not aware of if he can't see it as physically possible?

How can someone remove immortality from a demon?

"Onii-chan, look at this!" Yukina's voice distracted Hiei from his cynical thoughts, "there's some sort of letter on her kimono. The cloth protected it from any blood stains. Look!"

Indeed, there was a envelope caught between her robes, and in a decent penmanship, stated the word "Hiei". Behind was a note with many demonic symbols and the such upon it. The looks alone told them that it was no ordinary letter.

"The note is a protection charm. If someone other than the user and the receiver tries to pry it open, it will bound that person with a curse, and kill him in a span of three days." the koorime explained, handing the letter over to Hiei, "whatever this letter may contain, I'm sure Dai made it so that only your eyes see this letter."

The fire demon hesitantly took the letter from his sister's fingers, scanning the neat penmanship, still wondering if this letter, indeed, had all the answers. Is it a warning? A warning of what will happen in the future? Some sort of secret between dark kitsunes that will be passed down to him next?

"I'll watch over Dai-chan. Kurama-kun is coming over with herbs to help me cure her. Why don't you go somewhere secluded and read the letter?"

"Hn..."

And with nothing left said, he left.

**-O-O-O-**

_'Oi...bachi...'_

Hiei let out an exasperated sigh. He stayed on a tree branch overlooking the ocean where he had found Dai's now mortal body. The blood stains were washed off by the ocean, as well as the severed body parts of the demons he killed. Not a single trace of evidence was left of a magical battle of sorts in that supposedly peaceful beach. He wondered how long it will take for the humans to find the body parts, but that didn't matter to him.

For the first time since finding out about his crazy inner demon, he wanted to talk to it. It was rather funny and ironic how that certain voice only spoke to him when he didn't want it to, and when the time comes that he wouldn't mind if it spoke, it completely ignores him.

He wanted answers, and wanted them fast.

_'Bachi, I know you're there. Answer me, damn you!'_

**"A lady never responds to a man unless is called by her true name."**

Oh, how embarrassing; not only is the voice annoying, the voice is a _female_.

_'Dai still responds when I call her "onna", why should you be any different?'_

**"Touche."**

_'So...how much do you know?'_

**"I do not know what you are talking about."** the voice sounded defensive, **"I know as much as you do."**

_'Don't play dumb with me, bachi. You knew Dai was in the shore, and moreover, you know that it was Dai there. You know much better than I do about everything, and I know that you have perfect knowledge on what is in this letter. Save me the trouble, and tell me, who are you?'_

**"Hiei...I'm afraid that I cannot tell you who I am."**

_'Why not? Answer me, bachi!'_

Yet, Hiei never received his answer. Again and again, he tried to contact that voice, but every time he tried, the voice would have the same excuse. It was either she would lecture him about females' rights, or say that she was tired from some sort of mission. All he wanted was her freaking _name_.

Finally, he gave up trying and decided to read the letter.

**-O-O-O-**

"Well, the good thing is that she has experience in battle. She managed to make herself stay conscious. Quite a remarkable act."

Kurama wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead. He and Yukina were surrounded by numerous pots with crushed herbs inside. Kurama rolled down his sleeves and sighed in relief. He could see the wounds on the girl closing up, and he could sense that she would wake up soon.

"What do you think happened, Kurama-kun?" Yukina managed out, gathering the small pots into a neat pile.

"Well...I hypothesize that someone turned her into a mortal with some strong power, and during her escape to warn us of something, or to ask for help, she was attacked by those demons along the border of Ningenkai and Makai. Hiei then found her in this condition, seeing that she wasn't able to fend for herself." Kurama spoke with a finger to his chin.

Yukina giggled, "that's the same thing that onii-chan said."

"It's the most reasonable explanation there is, but even I could be wrong. We should ask her when she wakes up."

As if answered by a divine intervention, Dai stirred in the futon, her mouth opening to allow out a small moan of pain. Her crimson eyes fluttered open, and in a weak voice, she called out:

"W-where...am I...? W-where is...Hiei?"

**-O-O-O-**

**Black Roses666: And I shall end it there. Sorry again for not updating quickly. I'm in High School now and HW everyday is not helping. I hope you like this, though.**

**And now Dai is back! What happened to her? What is in the letter? All will be answered in the next chapter!**

**PS: sorry if this chapter was short XD **

**Stay tuned!  
Chapter 27: Her Reason**


End file.
